The Real How Long Is Forever
by SladinForever
Summary: We all know what happened when Starfire went to the future, but what happened in between those years? And where does Slade come into all this? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or its characters. I make no money with this fan fic

**Summary: **We all know what happened when Starfire went to the future, but what happened in between those years? And where does Slade come into all this? Read to find out!

She was really gone. Nowhere to be found. This saddened and angered Robin greatly. He insisted on finding her himself, but the other Titans refused and went with him. After two hours of searching, Robin managed to get away from his team. He wanted to find Starfire on his own. He stopped in an alley to regain his breath from running. He then resumed his search.

After an hour of searching, Robin was unsuccessful and decided that Starfire was definitely, really gone. He decided that since it was late, he'd continue his search in the morning, just in case. Instead of returning to Titans Tower, he sat down in the only park Jump City had to offer, in order to clear his head before bed. He sat on a bench, which had no back rest, only ones for your arms. Normally, the park was infested with gangsters and really bad people. It wasn't very family-oriented to say the least. Robin rested against the arm rest and sighed. Placing his feet on the bench, he looked up to stare at the beautiful, shining stars, wondering if Starfire was okay. The stars were so mesmerizing to the point where Robin didn't notice the hidden shadow by the trees. It raised something, aiming right at his neck.

Something suddenly pierced Robin painfully in the neck. Bolting up instinctively, he raised his hand to the spot and felt a needle. He pulled it out and examined it right as his body started feeling numb. Seconds later, Robin's eyes rolled up into his head and he fell, blacking out.


	2. Tortured To Forget

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1/Prologue

Robin didn't wake up until he felt very cold and for some reason, very naked. He tried to move, but he was bound by his wrists and ankles. He couldn't see anything, it was so dark. Soon, panic rose up inside his chest. He could feel his heart beating fast, too. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself. He tested his bonds again to see if they would loosen, but they did not. They held firm. Suddenly, a voice Robin knew all too well, spoke to him from the darkness.

"Finally awake, are we, Robin?"

The lights turned on, making Robin flinch. He saw Slade out of the corner of his eye. He soon realized that he was on a bed, tied to it. "I'm not in the mood for your sick jokes, Slade," he said after realizing that he really was cold and naked. "Now let me go so I can continue looking for Starfire."

"My dear boy, that is why I brought you here. She is long gone. I saw it all; she'll never return. And by keeping you here, your team will soon be disbanded forever." He approached Robin's bedside. He stopped beside it, staring down at him. "Your friends will stop looking for the both of you eventually." Slade placed his chilled, gloved hand on Robin's stomach. He flinched at the contact. "And I will make sure you forget about every single one of them including that stupid alien."

Robin glared at Slade. "Starfire isn't stupid. Now let me go!"

Slade leaned down towards Robin's face, his hand still on his stomach. "I think it's about time I showed you my face."

"Huh?"

A little Larry dressed in a red devil outfit appeared on Robin's left shoulder. _'He said he was going to show you his face. You'll finally see who Slade really is.'_

Another Larry, this time wearing a white robe and halo, popped up on his other side. _'But why would Slade want to show him his face? Sounds fishy to me.'_

Robin was so deep in conversation with his Larry sprites that he didn't notice Slade move away from his side to be at his feet. He had taken off his mask and set it aside. Slade had a handsome, slightly older face with white hair, five o'clock shadow, and a black eye patch over a wounded right eye. Robin's Larrys vanished once he felt something wet on his penis. He raised his head the best he could to see what was going on. All he could see was the top of Slade's head. Slade, right then, hit a sensitive spot. Robin dropped his head back on the pillow, unwanted pleasure forming in his stomach.

"S-Slade…stop…" Slade wasn't listening. He put his mouth around the head, making Robin moan and strain against his bonds. "Ah god! S-Slade…you have to…s-stop…" Slade continued his task. Robin suddenly had an idea. _'If I just think about Starfire, then I won't think this is actually Slade's doing.' _Robin was near his peak when he thought this. It was coming on very painfully. "S-grr."

Slade mentally smirked, knowing Robin was close to his orgasm. He was looking forward to hearing him scream his name. Robin's hips bucked suddenly. Slade grabbed them and held firmly, preventing the hero from deep throating him. Robin whimpered when he hit another sweet spot.

_'Starfire, I will find you…'_

Robin screamed as he came. "Starfire!" Slade almost choked on Robin's cum as it came shooting down his throat. Lifting his head back sharply, he swallowed it all down without taking his whole penis with him. Throat vibrating on the head of his wet cock as he growled, Slade bit down fairly hard. Robin cried out in agony. "AUUUGH! You bit me!"

Slade raised his head and glared at Robin, who wasn't looking in order to avoid more pain. "What did you say?" Robin didn't answer. Sitting up, Slade moved closer so that he was straddling his hips. Robin's eyes instantly shot open. He stared at Slade's face, almost too afraid to take his eyes off him. "What did you _say_?"

Robin flinched at the harshness in Slade's tone of voice. "I…I said _Starfire_."

"And why did you say her name after I made you cum?"

Robin struggled with speech since he was afraid for his life. He couldn't escape if he wanted to since he was still chained to the bed. Slade's heavy weight was also an issue.

"I…h-had to think of…s-something else wh-while you did th-that _thing _t-to me."

Robin couldn't tell if Slade was angry or amused. He didn't smirk at all, just stared. Eventually getting off, he grabbed his mask from the bedside table and put it back on over his face. Then he went to the drawer and pulled out a key. He went to Robin's ankles and unlocked the chains, doing the same for his wrists. The teen dropped his sore arms to his sides. Slade instantly pinned them down roughly, making him struggle.

"I think it's about time you forgot about that alien."

"What?"

Slade smirked behind his mask. "You heard what I said, boy." Grabbing Robin's hair painfully, Slade pulled him out of bed. He landed on the floor with a loud thud. Slade practically dragged him out of the room. "She isn't coming back, Robin. That means there's no point in even remembering her."

Robin struggled in Slade's grip. "I don't want to forget about her! Now let me go!" Slade dragged Robin to a door. It slid open as they approached. Slade walked in and threw him to the floor. Robin groaned and attempted to sit on his bare ass on the cold floor. Slade went to his wall of torture devices and pulled off a white collar. He turned back around and approached Robin, who finally sat. "Slade, please!"

Slade placed the collar around Robin's neck and closed it. He instantly grabbed the front of it to try and pry it off. Slade pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed the button. Electricity shocked Robin's hands and neck. It stopped after he let go. Stepping up behind him, Slade grabbed the back of the collar and dragged him to his feet. He led Robin over to a set of shackles and chains that were connected to the floor and ceiling. Slade chained his wrists first, just so he could stop Robin from kicking him. Plus, the boy was too skinny and had weak muscles. He would have a hard time lifting himself up if he wanted to. Slade trailed his fingers down Robin's shaking body to reach his ankles. He chained them too. Standing up straight, he showed Robin the remote.

"If you speak or think of that alien's name you'll get shocked. Its other purpose is to detect any lies you happen to say to me. It will know, just like a lie detector. I can even set it off manually if I so choose." Slade lowered his arm. "Now I am going to ask you three questions. Two are about me and the third is about the alien." He paused for it to sink into Robin's head. "Well?"

Robin was really scared, so all he could do was nod. _'Starfire, I'm-'_

The collar went off. Electricity coursed through Robin's body. It quickly ended. Slade shook his head in disappointment.

"Already breaking the rules, are we?" Robin closed his eyes tight and shook his head. "Good, then we can begin." Robin decided that he'd endure anything Slade threw at him, as long as he never forgot about her. "Robin, do you hate me?"

Robin's eyes shot open. "Of course I hate you-"

Robin suddenly screamed when electricity coursed through his body. It stopped seconds later.

"Robin, do you hate me?"

Robin glared at Slade. "Yes I-" Robin gritted his teeth from the electricity. It seemed to be worse than the first time. Robin struggled against his bonds. "D-Dammit! Okay! I don't hate you! I don't! Just please, make it stop!"

The electricity stopped within seconds. Robin breathed out heavily.

"I will ask again: do you hate me?" Robin shook his head. "Answer me properly, Robin."

"No I don't hate you!"

Slade smirked. He raised his other hand and stroked Robin's cheek with his fingers. He shuddered at the touch.

"Good boy." Slade lowered his hand, trailing his fingers down his face. Robin shut his eyes tight and whimpered. "Now the next question." Robin opened his eyes a bit, awaiting Slade's next question. "…Robin, do you love me?"

Robin had a hunch at what would happen, but he ventured into it anyways. "No." Slade sighed when the electricity coursed through Robin's body again. He cried out in agony. "I d-don't love you, you d-damn bastard!" The electricity didn't stop. The pain was so bad that Robin's eyes had tears in them. Then he thought about Starfire, which made it worse. The tears traveled down his sweating cheeks. "S-Slade, I l-love you! J-Just make it s-stop!" The electricity did stop. Robin allowed his head to fall against his sweaty chest. He sobbed. "S-Slade, p-please, let me go."

Slade shook his head. "Not until you answer my final question. Are you ready?" Robin shook his head frantically. "The sooner you answer my question, the sooner you'll be able to get down. Ready?" Robin took a scraggly, deep breath and nodded. "Robin, who is the alien?" Robin didn't answer. His hair was drenched in sweat and was falling over his face. "I don't want to manually hurt you, Robin. Answer the question."

Robin took another deep breath. "The…alien is…Star-" Robin screamed. Slade sighed again. "STOP IT!"

"Who is the alien?"

_'Starfire! It's Starfire!'_

"It's…STARFIRE!" The electricity grew more intense. Soon, Robin couldn't take it anymore. _'Starfire, please forgive me.'_

"Who is the alien, Robin?"

The electricity started to dim. It soon stopped all together. Robin's eyes were partly open. He was staring at the lower half of Slade's body, tears dripping down his cheeks. "Wh-What alien?"

There was silence while Slade stared at him. "Robin?" The boy slowly raised his head a few inches in order to see Slade's masked face. "Do you know how beautiful your eyes are when you cry?"

After Robin heard this, he realized then and there that he no longer had his mask on. But, right now, he didn't care. "S-Slade, please. You said y-you'd let me d-down. Please."

Slade placed his hand on Robin's cheek and wiped the tears away. "Answer the questions again, without much hesitation, if you will." Robin nodded. "Do you-?"

"I…don't hate you, I-I love you, and I…don't know who y-you're t-talking about…"

"Good boy, Robin," Slade congratulated, which he rarely did. "And because you've been so good, I will let you down. You also deserve a nice, hot bath." Slade bent down and unlocked the shackles from Robin's ankles. Standing back up, he wrapped his arm around his back and then unlocked the shackles. Robin's arms dropped to his sides and he fell heavily against Slade's body. The villain held him tight, so that he wouldn't fall to the floor. "You need to eat more," Slade observed.

Robin didn't say anything. Slade lifted him into his arms in order to get a better grip on him. Robin didn't protest. He was too weak. He felt very sick, but he held it down.

Slade turned around and left the room with Robin. He returned to his bedroom and went straight for his giant adjoined bathroom. Taking Robin to the bathtub, he set him down in it. He then turned him around so that his body rested against the side of the tub. He turned the hot water on full blast and a tiny bit of cold. It was the right temperature, just the way Robin liked it. Once the tub was filled halfway, he turned off the cold water. Once it was almost full, he turned off the hot. Robin hadn't said anything.

"You're very quiet Robin," Slade said, a little touch of mocking in his tone. "You should thank me for being so generous."

Slade took the collar off Robin's neck with a push of a button. His wrists and ankles were bruised from hanging in the air by the chains. The collar left a red mark with some bruising on his neck too. Robin was at least a little grateful for the collar coming off.

"Th-Thank you."

Slade removed his gloves and set them aside. Leaning over him, he grabbed the shampoo and conditioner bottles. He pulled the bathroom stool over to him and sat down. "Close your eyes."

Slade took a cup and filled it with water. He poured it over Robin's sweaty head, making him feel a little better as it traveled over his face. After pouring water a few times, he put the black cup down and then grabbed the shampoo bottle. He opened it, turned it upside down, and poured some on Robin's head. After setting the bottle down, Slade lathered the liquid all the way through to his scalp. Robin closed his eyes once he was done. Grabbing the cup again, he rinsed the shampoo out of his black locks and repeated the process with the conditioner. Robin was so tired that he was almost falling asleep. He kept his eyes open, just in case Slade tried anything.

Robin didn't know how much time passed before he felt a strange pain in his crotch. Slade spoke softly in his ear. "Wake up, little Robin."

"Mhh…"

"You've been asleep for five minutes now."

The pain in Robin's groin increased. He jerked his head to the side, gritting his teeth. "S-Slade, wh-what are you d-doing?"

Slade's hands on Robin's thighs stopped. They were covered in soap. The villain chuckled. "Are you getting aroused by my touch, Robin?" The boy groaned. He was leaning back against Slade's naked body. "I'll take that as a yes." Slade washed his hands off in the water. "It was hard to reach your legs and feet, so while you were resting, I got in to reach you easier. Hope you don't mind."

Slade finished washing his hands and then grabbed Robin's penis. Slowly moving it up and down along his entire length, he started to produce friction. Robin whimpered at the new, foreign feeling. He had never masturbated in his life so he was unfamiliar with it. He liked the feeling, yes, but knowing that it was Slade that gave him that pleasure irritated him.

"S-Slade, please…s-stop."

Slade continued to stroke him. "Are you sure?"

Robin nodded frantically. "Yes I'm sure! Please, stop it!"

Slade complied, smirking. He slid his hand off Robin's length. "Then I guess it's time for bed." Carefully standing, Slade pushed Robin forward gently and then carefully laid him against the side of the tub. He got out, grabbed the towel off the bar, and started to dry himself off. Robin stayed where he was, the feeling in his groin not going away. Hearing him whimper, Slade paused and looked down at him. "Is something wrong, Robin?" The boy nodded frantically. A small smirk tugged at the corner of Slade's mouth. "You should learn to make up your mind, little bird."

Robin whimpered again, his eyes clenching shut tightly. "P-Please, make it…m-make it go away."

Smirking, Slade dropped the towel onto the closed toilet. "Since you said please…" Getting back in behind Robin, Slade pushed him forward and sat down. Pulling him back against his chest, he grabbed his penis and continued to stroke it with quick strides. Opening his mouth, Robin panted and moaned, the pleasure filling him. His hips bucked to meet with his next downward stride. Slade purred softly in his ear. "Such a good boy." Robin moaned again, much louder this time. "Enjoying yourself?" The teen's cry answered for him. "Almost there…"

With a few more strokes of his hand, Robin came fast and hard into the water. He fell forward during his release, panting and moaning during the rest of his orgasm. Slade released his limp shaft, grabbed the bar of soap, and finished washing him. Robin's breath had returned once he washed the soap suds away. Leaning over his back, Slade pulled the plug and watched the water going down the drain. He then stood up and stepped out of the tub. Grabbing his towel, he wrapped it around his waist. Taking the other towel from the rack, he placed it on the toilet. He then went to the edge of the tub, extending his hand out to Robin. He stared at it curiously, making Slade chuckle.

"It won't bite." Robin glanced at Slade's face and glared. Quickly looking away, he grabbed the hand. Slade helped him to his feet. Once standing straight, Slade held onto his shoulder while he grabbed the towel. He handed it to him. Taking it, Robin wrapped it around his waist, his feet feeling numb. Slade then helped him out of the tub. Robin stumbled when pain shot through his legs. "I think I should carry you."

Robin blushed. Moving around to his side, Slade picked him up bridal style, feeling the weight of his body. Not liking how skinny he was, he mentally noted to feed him proper food that didn't include pizza. Robin was too light for his age and Slade was determined to fix that.

Walking out of the bathroom, Slade went to his bed. The chains had been put away, which made Robin feel grateful. Slade placed him on the bed before going to his dresser and opening the bottom drawer. He pulled out two pairs of black boxers and shorts. Returning to the bed, he handed him the articles of clothing. Robin sat up and removed his towel. He grabbed the boxers and tried putting his leg through. He was a bit slow at first but he managed to get them on. Slade was already dressed when he started pulling the shorts on. Robin took the towel out from underneath him and set it on the floor. Pulling his feet towards him, he took a better look at the bruises. His ankles were really swollen. Slade picked up his towel and returned them to the bathroom. Robin hissed when he touched a very tender bruise.

"Stop touching them or they will get worse." Robin looked up at Slade. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Your stomach needs food." Going to his dresser, Slade grabbed a TV remote and tossed it towards Robin on the bed. He looked at it. "Just in case you want to watch the television to keep yourself occupied. I wouldn't try escaping from here with those ankles as bruised as they are. I hope we have an…understanding?" Robin nodded. "Good boy."

Slade left the room, the door sliding shut behind him. Robin heard the locks click. Looking down at his wrists, he noticed that they were just as bruised and hurting as his ankles. Sighing, Robin looked at the remote on the bed beside him. He was so tired that even thinking of picking it up hurt his head. So he laid his head down on the pillow, wanting to go to sleep. He started drifting off when he heard the locks click again. He bolted up right when the door slid open.

"I wasn't sleeping or anything," he said when Slade walked in.

"You were about to if I'm not mistaken." Robin snorted. Slade sat down on the bed in front of him with a steaming bowl in his hand and two bags of ice in the other. Folding his legs, he set the bowl and ice down on the bed, then patted his lap. "You're still exhausted and weak, so I get to feed you. Come." Robin glared, fully intending on staying right where he was. "I don't want to have to put the collar back on, Robin. So I suggest you get over here." Robin opened his mouth to protest, but the look Slade gave him made him close it and comply. He pretty much crawled over to him and turned around. Wrapping his arms around him, Slade lifted him into his lap. Robin leaned back against him as he grabbed the bags of ice. He placed them on his ankles and then grabbed the bowl, which was filled close to the brim with Clam Chowder. Slade held the bowl down in front of Robin and took a spoonful of the good smelling soup. "It's about time you stopped eating that pizza you love so much. You're too skinny for your age."

Slade held the spoon to Robin's mouth, who, in turn, just stared at it disdainfully. Slade wrapped his arm tighter around his stomach.

"I'm not really hungry."

Sighing, Slade put the spoon back in the bowl, grabbed Robin's chin with a slightly firm hand, and tilted his head back so he was looking right at him.

"I don't really feel like threatening you, Robin. You'll feel a bit better with a warm meal in your stomach." Slade released his chin. Robin's head went back to its previous position. Slade tried again, lifting the spoon to his face. "Now open your mouth and eat." Robin stared at the spoon, the smell of the chowder wafting into his nose. It was just too good to ignore, so he opened his mouth. Slade slipped the spoon inside and then removed it to get another spoonful. Robin swallowed the first bite, the warmth drifting down his throat gracefully and into his stomach. A strange relieved feeling formed within him. "I want at least half of the bowl gone before you can go to bed. Understood?"

Robin inhaled deeply. "Yes." Slade raised the spoon to Robin's mouth. He took it without complaint. They repeated this process for ten minutes or so, the bowl over half empty when Robin had enough. When Slade offered another spoonful, Robin shook his head. "I seriously can't eat anymore."

Nodding, Slade put the spoon back in the bowl, set it aside, and then wrapped both arms around his body. Robin was a little surprised by this.

"I think a 'thank you' would be nice to hear," Slade said. "I gave you a bath and helped you masturbate for the first time. I even fed you. So I expect a thanks."

Robin closed his eyes. "Thank you, Slade."

Slade placed his head on Robin's shoulder, tilted to the side. "You're welcome." They were silent for a while before Slade raised his head off his shoulder. Tilting his head back again, he placed his lips on Robin's, who was a little taken back by this. The kiss didn't last very long. Slade stopped to stare at him. "Why don't you kiss back, Robin?"

Robin looked away, blushing. Taking the bags of ice off his ankles, he moved away from Slade, crawling back to his original spot. He turned around and set his back against the headboard. Slade stared at him intently.

"I…don't know how."

Slade chuckled lightly. "I guess I'll have to teach you then."

Robin glared weakly at him. "I'd rather kiss Beast Boy than you." Slade leaned back and laughed deeply. "Can I go to bed now? And stop laughing at me!"

Slade quickly regained his composure and sat up. "Yes, you may go to bed." Grabbing the bowl, he got off the bed. He placed it in the bathroom and then returned, going to Robin's other side. Robin slid down and turned on his side, his back to him. Slade got on the bed behind him, wrapped his arm around his slim waist, and pulled him up against his chest. Ignoring him, Robin closed his eyes and inhaled deep. He was slowly falling asleep. "Good night, my little Robin."

Robin rolled his eyes behind his lids. _'I'm not yours.'_

Ignoring Slade's arm, he fell asleep.


	3. Starting Fresh

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

_'Robin… Robin…' _Robin's eyes stirred behind his lids, but he didn't wake. The voice suddenly grew louder, almost as if it was right next to him. "Robin… Robin… _Roooobin_."

Robin groaned. "Raven, five more minutes." The voice chuckled. Robin slowly opened his eyes and saw Slade hovering over him, his upper body wet from a morning shower. Robin's still maskless eyes widened. "Holy-!" Robin jumped back and fell off the bed with a thud. His ankles throbbed painfully. "Ow." He rubbed the back of his head. "So it wasn't a dream!"

He fell over backwards, falling on his back. Slade got off the bed and walked around it to Robin's side. Crouching with his arms dangling off his knees, he smiled down at him.

"No, it wasn't." Robin opened his eyes. "I let you sleep in this morning because of last night. I took a shower and made us breakfast." Slade poked Robin's stomach. "Again I'll say, you're too skinny for your age." Slade grabbed Robin's hand and helped him into a sitting up position. He then stood, bringing him up with him. "Do you need to use the bathroom?" Robin nodded. "Then I'll wait out here for you."

Slade released Robin's hand. He limped to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He went to the toilet. Draining his bladder of fluids, he sighed softly in relief. He flushed the toilet. Limping to the sink, he turned on the water and washed his hands. Standing in front of the mirror, he stared at his reflection. His hair lay flat on his head, the spikes completely gone; his eyes looked tired, and he was fairly pale. Since he was staring at his reflection for so long, he forgot his ankles were hurting to the point where he could no longer stand. He stumbled and fell over backwards, hitting his head painfully against the bathtub. The door opened. Slade stepped inside and saw Robin slumped against the tub.

"Are you all right?" he asked, a bit concerned.

Robin nodded, not hearing the concern at all. "I'm fine. My ankles just hurt."

Slade walked over to the sink and turned off the faucet. Opening the medicine cabinet mirror, he pulled out a tube of ointment from the shelf. He returned to Robin, kneeling in front of him. He grabbed his right foot, propping it on his knee. He opened the ointment and squeezed a dab of it into his hand, about the size of a dime, and set the tube aside. He rubbed it into Robin's skin, being careful not to push too hard on the bruises. He repeated the process on his other ankle and both wrists.

"This is a special ointment that helps heal wounds faster than normal," Slade explained. "If I apply it each morning, your ankles and wrists will be healed in less than a week."

Slade stood and replaced the cap, returning it to its place in his medicine cabinet. Glancing in, Robin saw several different pill bottles on the shelves before Slade closed it with a snap.

"You take enough pills?" he asked, slightly curious, partly amused.

Slade turned and looked down at him. "It's just the usual medicines. But on some occasions when I decide to sleep, I take pills that keep my dreams away."

"What's wrong with dreaming?"

Slade and Robin stared at each other silently for a couple of seconds. "They are more like nightmares than dreams, Robin. It's the only time I feel fear. Sometimes I forget to take them and I fall asleep."

Robin stood up. "I know what that's like. I have nightmares about my parents all the-"

Robin stopped, looking at the floor. Slade knew what happened to his parents. He knew what kind of buttons he shouldn't press, so he stayed quiet.

"Breakfast is getting cold."

Robin nodded. Following Slade, they walked down several hallways until they reached the kitchen/dining room, which was fairly small. Slade led Robin to his chair. He sat down, glad to get off his sore feet. Slade went to the counter and picked up a plate filled with food. Returning to the table, he set the plate in front of him. He went back to get his plate while Robin stared solemnly at his breakfast. It consisted of scrambled eggs, two full slices of buttered toast, a glass of orange juice, and a bowl of regular oatmeal. Slade sat down next to Robin with his own plate. He looked at him.

"Do you expect me to eat all of this?"

Slade nodded. "Yes, I do. And I'll let your tone of voice slide this one time since you're still tired and weak from last night. Now eat your breakfast."

Robin took a slice of toast and nibbled on it. His stomach growled, which forced him to take a bite and chew it. Swallowing it down with his orange juice, he looked at Slade, who finished his eggs and toast and was drinking something from a cup. Robin ate the rest of the slice of toast then started on the final one. Slade sat back with his cup, which had a bendy straw in it. Robin finished his toast.

"You like bendy straws I take it?"

Slade finished his drink and set it aside. Robin picked up his fork and took a bite of egg.

"It's a habit when I wear my mask," Slade said. "It's easier to drink a smoothie with one anyway."

Robin swallowed his third bite of egg before looking up at Slade again. "You like smoothies?"

Slade nodded. "It's a good source of calcium and vitamins. I'll make you one later, if you like."

"What flavor?"

"Strawberry banana."

Robin took the last bite of egg. "Thanks for the offer." He looked down at his plate. All that was left was his bowl of oatmeal. He finished his orange juice then started on it. "Can I ask why you kidnapped me…again?"

Slade stared at him intently. "Isn't it obvious?"

Robin shook his head in mid-bite. "No."

He finished his oatmeal. Leaning back, he waited for Slade's explanation. The man stood up, cleaned the table, and walked to the sink.

"About nine years ago, in Gotham, a seven year old boy and his family were in a circus act. The boy's parents were killed by a Mafia boss named Tony Zucco. The boy became an orphan until he was eight." Slade came back and sat down. Robin looked solemnly at the table. "Bruce Wayne adopted him. Batman lived in Gotham as well and he soon got a sidekick, right after Bruce adopted you, Richard Grayson."

Robin stared at Slade in confusion. He understood that he knew his true identity—and Batman's—but he wasn't sure why he was telling him this in the first place. For now, he didn't care how Slade knew his identity.

"What does this have to do with kidnapping me?"

Slade smirked, somewhat smugly. "Batman wasn't the only one who was watching that circus act that fateful night." Robin's eyes widened slightly. "Yes, Robin, I was there. I know I don't look the type of person to go to an event as petty as that, but I just had this feeling that I had to go there. When I saw little Richard Grayson, I was fascinated by him. I thought about taking you myself, but decided to wait until you were older. I kept a close eye on you over the years. Then I followed you here, to Jump City."

Slade paused to let this information sink in. Robin blinked a few times before asking his next question. "So…ever since I was seven, you've had this…" He paused, feeling very uncomfortable about what he wanted to ask. "This, um…"

"…Sexual attraction toward you?" Slade asked. Robin nodded. "No, it wasn't until you were living here that I wanted you for that."

Robin's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Then why didn't you try anything when I was your apprentice?"

"Oh I wanted to, but I wanted to make sure you were comfortable, let alone tell you how I was feeling. I wanted to wait until you started liking working for me before I made my move. But my plan failed when your former friends showed up and ruined it," Slade explained. "But I knew another day would come where I could take you back and make sure you didn't escape me again."

Robin was suddenly a little angry. "By torturing me?"

Slade stared at Robin for a second, then gave a nod. "Unfortunately."

Robin stared at him in disbelief. "Unfortunately?!"

Slade nodded again. "I honestly don't want to do it, but if I need to, I will."

Robin suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He rested his head on the cool tabletop. Slade stared at him curiously. "_Why_ do you _hate_ me?"

Slade raised an eyebrow. "Hate you? On the contrary Robin, I like you a lot. I just use methods like torture and blackmail to get what I want. I don't want to torture you, but I will if I really have to. It all depends on if you submit to me the easy way, or we go straight for the hard way. I'm letting you decide. I just hope you choose the better option."

Robin didn't reply. He didn't like Slade that way, he downright hated him. The Larry Devil appeared on his shoulder.

_'Did you forget that the lie detector shocked you when you told Slade that you hated him? He asked you if you hated him and when you said 'yes' it shocked you. Don't you remember?'_

The Larry Devil had a point. The Larry Angel didn't even show up to counter. Robin lifted his head off the table and looked at Slade, sadness in his eyes.

"So I really don't hate you?"

Slade shook his head. "No."

"And you're sure?"

Slade nodded. "I'm very sure."

Robin looked down at his hands and sighed. "Okay, I guess…" He paused, then sighed again. "I guess I can try."

Slade placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Robin. We'll take this one step at a time. We'll start slow, alright?"

Robin looked at him and nodded. "Okay…"

Slade gave him an encouraging smile. "Good, then we can start after you've had a shower. Come."

Slade stood up and pushed his chair in. Robin did the same. He led him out of the kitchen and back to the bedroom. He tossed Robin a towel and some fresh boxers and sleep pants for after his shower. Entering the bathroom, Robin started the shower, mostly using hot water. He looked up at the stream as it washed over his face and down his thin body.

_'Slade was right about one thing. I do need to eat more.'_

Robin grabbed the shampoo and conditioner from last night and washed his hair. Then he carefully washed his body with soap, making sure he didn't press too hard on his wrists and ankles. After a quick rinse off, he got out, dried off, and pulled his clean boxers and bottoms on. When he stepped out of the shower, he saw Slade sitting on his bed against the headboard, watching a movie on the TV. Robin sat down beside him and noticed that the movie was Brokeback Mountain. His team had watched it once. Starfire didn't understand much of it; Raven had smiled and nudged Robin in the side once or twice, making him blush and punch her lightly in the arm; Cyborg didn't seem to care at all; and Beast Boy was a little grossed out during the sex scenes, but he was fine with it. Overall, his team had enjoyed the movie. Plus, they were heroes. They couldn't just go against people just because they were _slightly_ different. Robin knew that being gay, bi, or straight never mattered as long as people were happy. He guessed Slade was happy, right? Speaking of Slade, he wrapped his arm around Robin's shoulder. He glanced up at him.

"You're happy, right? I mean, I know being gay isn't a bad thing, but-"

Slade looked down at Robin, his brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm not gay." It was Robin's turn to look confused. "I had a wife and two kids once. What made you think I was gay to begin with?"

Robin glared at him. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because you kissed me last night and-" Robin blushed. "Okay, I'm not finishing that." Slade chuckled. Robin folded his arms over his chest and looked away. "I just assumed you were, okay."

Slade grabbed a soft hold of Robin's chin and pulled his face towards him. Robin looked up at him, blinking. "I already told you earlier, Robin, that I never had these feelings for you until you came here." Robin blinked again. "Just so you know, I'm bisexual. I discovered that about myself _after_ you came here to your city, which will soon be mine, mind you." Robin shrugged. "Anyway, yes, I am happy, especially with you here. I don't think I've ever been truly happy until you came along. I don't think I was really in love or happy with my deceased ex-wife, which you may find sad. I am happy now, and you should be too."

Slade lowered his arm and looked back at the movie. Robin stared at him for a few seconds longer before watching the movie with him. After an hour of watching, he asked, "So…how does this kissing thing work, exactly?"

Slade looked down at him. "I've seen you do it before. When you first met your team. Remember?"

Robin had to think about that for a second. He remembered doing it with Starfire, but she was the one that did the kissing, not him. He nodded.

"Yeah, I remember, but I didn't kiss her back." Robin paled suddenly. He instinctively reached for his throat, but didn't feel the collar. He sighed from relief. "Sorry, I just forgot." He paused and looked at his bruised feet. Slade just shrugged as though he didn't care. "Anyway, yeah, I've never done it before." Robin looked back at the movie. It was at the point where Ennis Del Mar's wife, Alma, saw her husband kissing Jack. Robin saw it, but he still didn't know. "I mean, I can look at this scene and see them kissing, but I still don't see _how_ they do it." Robin looked up at Slade. "You know?"

Slade nodded. "It's a little hard to picture it, yes. That's why it's easier to _hear_ and _feel_ how it's done." Robin blushed. "I _am_ going to teach you today, Robin. We can do it now or watch the movie. I don't mind which one we do. Whatever you decide, we'll do it."

Robin looked at Slade then back at the movie. If he learned now, he'd get it over with. But he was enjoying the movie too much, so he'd go with the latter.

"You can teach me after the movie."

Robin suddenly blushed a darker shade of red after hearing himself say that. He couldn't believe he said that to Slade!

Slade pulled Robin against his side. "As you wish."

They continued to watch the rest of the movie in silence.


	4. Kissing Usually Leads To Sex

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

The credits were rolling when Slade started to explain how to kiss someone. He was having some issues due to the fact that kissing was more of a visual learning process.

"I hope you've eaten an apple before," Slade said.

Robin nodded. "I used to eat them all the time when I was a kid. But…how does eating an apple help with kissing?"

Slade grinned. In a way, he was having fun, trying to explain this to a teenager. He didn't exactly tell his sons about the birds and the bees when they were still alive.

"How do you usually eat an apple, Robin?"

Robin took a moment to think about it. "I bite into it. I don't exactly think kissing involves biting though, to be honest."

Slade chuckled at the remark. Robin glared at him. "What do you do once you bite into your apple?"

Robin had to think back to a time when he was younger. He visualized eating an apple in his head. "Well, it's hard to explain, but I kind of hold it against my mouth for a few seconds to let the juice flow into my mouth and…" Robin stopped and blushed. He put his head in his hands. "Th-That sounded so wrong."

Slade chuckled. "Robin, you have successfully summarized a kiss."

"No, I have successfully embarrassed myself."

Slade smiled at his little bird's quip. "Yes, that too." He chuckled. "Now, do you think you can turn those words into actions?"

Robin raised his head off his hands. "I…I guess so, maybe."

Slade nodded and placed his arm around Robin's shoulder. "Before we start, I must warn you…it will be slightly…_wet_ and a bit strange, especially for your first time. Just think of it as the juice from the apple touching your lips." He paused. "Are you ready?"

Robin glanced at the credits before looking back at Slade. "Yes, sort of."

Slade smiled and leaned closer to him. Robin instantly closed his eyes to make this easier on himself when he was just millimeters from his mouth. Slade gently placed his lips to Robin's mouth. Instincts finally kicking in—unlike last night—Robin kissed him back. Slade's arm slid off his shoulder to lay by his side. Without warning, he swiftly laid Robin on his back and then straddled him. When he probed his lips with his tongue, Robin opened his mouth, allowing Slade to explore it. About thirty seconds went by when he started to lose his breath. Slade was massaging his tongue, making him groan softly at the strange texture. Hormones kicking in seconds later, Robin's hips accidentally bucked against Slade's pelvis. Tears started to form in his eyes as his breath shortened.

Sensing that Robin needed to catch his breath, Slade quickly finished his work and ended the kiss. Robin gasped for breath, his face flushed red from the lack of breath.

"I…I could hardly…breath after…a-awhile."

Slade helped him sit up. "Yes, a kiss shortens your breath fairly easily. You manage to build more stamina the more it's done, though." Slade paused. "Would you like to do it again?"

Robin narrowed his eyes at him. "Not really." Slade chuckled. They were silent for a while. Robin looked down at his hands in his lap. "Actually…" Slade glanced up hopefully. "That smoothie is starting to sound good."

Smiling but feeling defeated, Slade nodded. "If you wish."

Grabbing the remote, Slade turned off the TV. Robin followed him out of the room. They arrived in the kitchen in about two minutes. Robin's sore ankles had slowed them down a bit. Sitting down, he watched as Slade took out two bananas, a plastic box of strawberries, milk, a spoon, and a blender. He set them on the counter before grabbing two tall glasses from the cupboard and setting them aside. Robin continued to watch while Slade cut the bananas and sliced the strawberries, dumping them into the blender. After adding the milk to the fruit, he closed the lid and plugged the blender into the wall socket. He pushed the button.

After two minutes, Slade stopped the blender. He took off the lid and lifted the blending cup off the base. He stirred it around to check for any clumps of fruit. When he didn't see any, he poured half of it into one cup and the rest in the other. Robin put his sore feet up on the chair that was set beside him. Slade sat down on the other side and handed him his smoothie.

"Thanks…"

Robin stared at his smoothie for a few seconds, noticing how easy it was to say _thanks_ to Slade, when normally he could never do that, at least, without a sarcastic tone. They drank their smoothies in silence, Slade finishing before him. Setting his cup aside, he decided to have a chat.

"I can massage your feet for you." Robin took a break to stare at Slade. "Or we could soak your feet in Epsom salt water."

Robin finished his smoothie. Staring at his bruised ankles, he set his cup down. They were starting to hurt again. He nodded looking up at Slade.

"Sure, I'd like that."

Slade leaned forward and kissed him. Robin blushed from embarrassment. "Anything for you, pretty bird." Robin's face turned a deeper shade of red when Slade called him that. He chuckled. "Why are you so embarrassed, _pretty bird_?"

Robin glared at him. "I am not _pretty_."

Slade chuckled again. "No, you're right. You're more _hot_ than pretty."

Robin lightly punched his arm. "That's not funny." Slade laughed. Robin snorted but then was quiet. He looked at the floor. "That…foot massage would be great right about now."

Slade smiled. "Let's go back to our room and I will give you one."

Robin nodded. They got up and Robin was about to walk towards the door, but Slade quickly picked him up bridal style, making him flail.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?"

Slade smiled down at him. "I don't want your feet hurting worse than they are now. And it's not like I haven't carried you before."

Robin remembered that time as Slade's apprentice when he sprained his ankle. Slade had to carry him to the infirmary, just not in a bridal style.

"Well, yeah, but not _this_ way," Robin said.

Slade cocked his head to the side. "Would you rather I held you like a kid then?"

Robin glared at him. His face quickly softened when something caught his attention. He grinned with his eyes closed. "I haven't had a piggy-back ride in a long time."

Slade chuckled. "I can manage that." Slade set Robin on the chair. Turning his back to him, he squatted, allowing him to hoist himself onto his back. Slade grabbed around his legs as Robin wrapped his arms around his neck. Standing up straight, they started for the door. Robin held on tighter at the sudden move. He quickly relaxed when he realized he wouldn't drop him. "Don't worry, I've got you little bird."

Slade left the kitchen. Laying his head on his shoulder, Robin closed his eyes and smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he had a piggy-back ride. It actually felt nice.

"Brings back memories." Robin's smile slowly turned into a sad frown. He opened his eyes sadly. "Some I wish I could forget."

"Yes, everyone wishes that at least once. I, too, have memories I wish had never happened or remembered. And they easily come out when one dreams, as you may know."

"What do you dream about when you sleep?" Robin asked.

Slade stopped outside the bedroom door. It slid open to allow access. Slade shook his head. "My personal life isn't ready for your delicate ears at this time, Robin. When I am ready to tell you, you will be the first to know."

Robin glared at Slade. "That's unfair. You know everything about me already."

Slade finally glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "In due time, Robin, you will know. I still have yet to gain your trust that you won't reveal anything to anyone. Just give it time."

Robin stared annoyed at his face a little longer before laying his head back on his shoulder. Looking towards the room, Slade walked in and strode to the bed. Turning around and then sitting on the edge, he carefully lowered Robin's legs. He lowered his arms and scooted back across the bed as the man stood up. He stopped on his side and laid back against the headboard. Slade sat on the front of the bed, grabbed Robin's left foot, and started massaging the toes first. He slowly made his way up to his bruised ankles. Robin's eyes started to droop as relaxation kicked in. He watched Slade massage his other foot with his eyes half open.

"Tired already, my bird?" Slade asked. Robin blinked tiredly. "You'll want to stay up a little while longer."

"How…come?" Robin asked behind a yawn, his eyes fully closed.

Finishing the foot and smirking, Slade quickly straddled Robin's waist. His eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Robin, did you know that kissing leads to sex?"

There was a few moments of silence. Robin suddenly glared at Slade. "You just made that up!"

Slade chuckled and leaned closer to his face. "Yes, but it's true. Usually."

Slade swiftly engulfed Robin's lips with his own. The teen quickly succumbed to it and closed his eyes, opening his mouth to allow Slade access. A tingle ran down his spine when he teased his tongue with his own. Robin instinctively wrapped his hands around his shoulders. Leaning his body closer, Slade deepened the kiss. Butterflies fluttered in Robin's stomach when he moved to kissing his neck instead a few seconds later. Robin panted softly.

Suddenly without warning, Slade slowly lowered his hands towards the waistline of Robin's shorts and boxers. He accidentally brushed his fingers lightly against his sides, making him shiver—Robin was very ticklish. Panic suddenly surged through his brain, making him protest.

"W-Wait…Slade, I'm not…r-ready for this…yet." Slade slowly pulled Robin's shorts and undergarments down, stopping them at his knees. "I-I th-thought you said…we'd take it…s-slow…"

Slade wasn't listening. Grabbing Robin's penis, he started to stroke it. Tilting his head back and closing his eyes, Robin breathed out heavily, pleasure forming in his stomach. His hips bucked farther into Slade's hand while he continued to kiss and suck on his neck. He started pumping up and down with a steady rhythm. Pleasure traveled up from Robin's stomach to reach his chest. Reaching close to his peak, he moaned.

_'I-I'm going to…c-cum…'_

As Robin released his seed into Slade's hand, a blinding white light filled his vision. The pleasure slowly started to dissipate. After leaving a hickey, Slade looked at his panting bird, who still had his eyes closed.

"Robin…?" Said boy slowly opened his eyes, his breath slowly coming back. Slade smiled at him. "You should probably take a shower before bed." Robin nodded, still a little out of breath. Slade kissed him one last time before getting up. While Robin pulled his shorts and boxers back up, Slade went into the bathroom and washed his hands and face. Robin got out of bed as he set clean clothes on the toilet for him. "Don't take too long, pretty bird."

Robin entered the bathroom and closed the door. He opened the shower door and stepped inside, turning on the hot water. After a quick five minute shower, he got out, grabbed the towel, and dried himself off. Once fully dry, he placed the clean clothes on his body and then looked to the sink. Seeing a black comb on the counter, Robin combed his hair. It lay flat on his head. Opening the door, he turned off the light and stepped out. Stopping dead in his tracks, Robin's eyes widened. He quickly turned around, blush forming on his face. He had walked in on Slade masturbating on his side of the bed. He grunted when his seed was released into his hand. Robin's blush turned redder from the sound. Slade chuckled when he realized he was standing in front of the bathroom door.

"Don't worry, Robin, I don't mind if you watch." Sitting up, Slade pulled up his pants and zipped them. He then stood up and walked over behind Robin. "No need to be embarrassed."

Robin slowly looked at Slade. "I was just…surprised is all," he said, his blush disappearing.

Slade smirked. "Yes, I'm sure." Robin glared at him. "Get into bed. I'll be out in a bit."

Slade walked past Robin and entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Turning around, Robin went over to the bed. He got in and pulled the covers over his body. He was half asleep when Slade got in beside him. He rolled onto his side to face him. Slade smiled warmly at the sight of his tired bird. Rolling onto his side, he wrapped his arm around Robin's back and pulled him closer, resting his head on Robin's own. The boy inhaled deeply, resting his head on Slade's warm chest.

"Robin?"

"Hm…?"

"You know I am capable of killing a person," Slade said. Robin opened his eyes half way. "I have killed people in the past." Slade moved his head. Robin looked up at him. "There are many things that I have been turned into."

Robin was confused, and looked it too. "Why are you telling me this?"

Grabbing Robin's shoulders, Slade pushed him back a bit to fully look at him. "Robin, I am a cold-blooded killer. I have stolen, corrupted, and done terrible things. But there is just one thing I will never be." Slade paused. Robin blinked. "I will never be a rapist, Robin. The day I have sex with you will be the day you consent to it. I know you thought I was going to have sex with you." Robin blinked again, somewhat shocked that Slade was telling him all this. "If you kill someone, Robin, they die peacefully. Rape is worse than death and I will kill _anyone_ that tries to harm you in any way. Just so we're clear, what I did to you a few minutes ago was a hand job, not rape. Do you understand everything that I just said?" Robin nodded. Slade leaned closer to his face. "I will not become a rapist; not now, not ever."

There was silence. Robin's brow furrowed. "Why?"

Slade kissed his forehead. "Because I love you, Robin. And I will always protect you."

Slade meant every word and Robin believed.


	5. A Breath of Fresh Ass, Er Air!

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

Applying the ointment to Robin's ankles every morning for a week healed them up nicely. He could walk without taking a break and sitting down, could stand for long periods of time in the shower, and could even do a victory dance if he wanted to. For that long week, Slade and Robin talked about fighting styles, read books in Slade's library, and Robin learned to kiss for long minutes without needing much air. Slade also taught him how to give hand and blow jobs, much to Robin's embarrassment. They watched Brokeback Mountain at least fourteen times that week—about twice a day. Robin had to admit that his time with Slade was quite enjoyable. It was now the morning of the eighth day with the man. They ate breakfast at the normal time—nine o'clock—and then showered separately. Robin expected they'd train now that he was fully healed, but Slade had other plans.

"We're going on a walk around the city today. I think you deserve a little bit of sunshine."

"Why?"

Going to his dresser, Slade opened the drawer and started searching for clothes. "You didn't expect to sit around and watch movies all day, did you?" Slade pulled out civilian clothes for Robin and himself. Closing the drawer, he turned around and walked back to the boy on the bed. He set a pair of black jeans and an orange T-shirt in front of him. "A growing boy your age needs fresh air and exercise. I thought we'd start out slow today and walk around town. Then tomorrow your real exercise begins. Now get dressed. We have a full day ahead of us."

Robin looked down at his clothes and then back up at Slade again. "What about our identities? Or are you going to give me my mask back?"

Slade smiled and shook his head. "There is no need for masks anymore, Robin. Besides, I already got rid of it." Robin's eyes widened. "Don't worry, dear boy, you are still Robin, even without the mask. And I am still Slade without mine." That seemed to make sense to Robin. Nevertheless, he sighed. "Try not to worry about it while we're out today."

Robin nodded. "Okay."

Getting up from the bed, he undressed in front of Slade. Not wanting him to wait, he dressed quickly. Plus, he didn't really feel like showing the man too much until he was more comfortable with his situation. Robin pulled the orange, cotton T-shirt over his head. Slade smiled when Robin put on the Hot Topic studded belt to finish the attire.

"I think you look good in my colors." Robin blushed but said thank you nonetheless. "If you'll wait in the hall, I'll get dressed and bring you your shoes after I come out."

"Okay."

Robin left the room and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the opposite wall, thinking of a plan to escape back to the tower while they were outside. When he got to the point where he would run, a flashback of Slade and him kissing crossed his mind, disrupting his escape plan. He subconsciously touched his lips lightly with his pointer finger. Right then, he realized that he didn't want to escape. Besides, what was there to go back to? The three remaining Titans would have probably disbanded by now, so what was the point?

Robin lowered his hand when Slade opened the door and stepped out. He wore a black T-shirt with faded blue jeans and white sneakers. He carried black skate shoes in his hands for Robin. Slade handed them to him. Robin slipped them on.

"Ready?"

Robin stood up straight and looked at Slade. "Yes, I'm ready."

Slade smiled. "Good, then let's go." Slade walked past Robin. He followed. Stopping in front of a black, steel door a minute later, Slade turned to him. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled something white out. Robin eyed it wearily. When he noticed it was the shock collar Slade had put on him the first night there, he backed away fearfully. "I'm afraid you'll have to wear this, just in case you had thoughts of escaping once we were outside. I reprogrammed it so it only goes off if you start to escape."

Robin stared at the collar in fear. Slade advanced on him, making him back up into a wall. He shook his head frantically, then looked at Slade.

"Please don't make me! I won't escape, I promise! Please don't put that _thing_ back on me!"

Resting his other hand on the wall beside Robin's head, Slade held the collar in front of his frightened face. "Robin, as long as you don't try and escape, you won't get shocked." Robin shook his head frantically again. "I will make you a deal. By lunch time, if you don't get shocked once, I will take it off the rest of the day. Can you do that for me?" Robin whimpered in fear. "It'll be okay Robin, I promise. Just put it on for a few hours then it will come off." Slade placed his hand gently on Robin's cheek, making him look up at him with tear-filled eyes. He leaned his calm face closer to him. "It will be okay."

Robin stared at Slade's face for a long time before nodding. "O-Okay."

Smiling, Slade kissed Robin's forehead while carefully placing the collar around his neck. He shuddered from fear and the cold of the collar. It made his skin crawl.

"Stop crying and we'll go. Don't you want to see the sun?" Robin nodded. Smiling, Slade wiped the tears from his eyes. "That's my boy. Just ignore the collar and lunch will come faster than you can say, 'I love you, Slade'." Robin couldn't hold back his laugh at the joke. Slade was glad his fear had vanished so quickly. "Let's go have some fun, shall we?"

Robin nodded. Slade opened the door. When they stepped out, Robin was almost blinded by the sun's light. Once his sight adjusted, he saw that Slade's hideout was hidden by the trees of Jump City's forest. The early morning sun shone through the branches. A light breeze blew through Robin's hair. It was crisp, cool, and refreshing. Looking at Slade, he smiled.

"I guess I should thank you for letting me out. I don't think I'll mind so much hanging out with you."

Slade smiled. "Glad to hear it." They left the forest and entered the city at 9:30 am. They walked past a few clothing stores and one book store by ten. Robin watched shoppers and bystanders cruising along right past him and Slade. He was a bit nervous that someone would talk to them and ask questions. Ten minutes later, Slade walked up to the door of a costume shop. He entered first, Robin following. They browsed the shelves and the costumes hanging. Slade soon found a French Maid outfit. Taking it down, he held it up against Robin's body and smirked. "You'd look good in this, don't you think?"

Robin blushed and glared. Taking the dress, he placed it back. "Don't even think about it."

Slade laughed and ruffled Robin's hair. "Let's go."

Leaving the shop, they walked around a while longer before stopping to get a coffee from the stands. Slade bought a regular black coffee and Robin got a chocolate mocha. They sat down against the side of the building to drink them. Once finished, they threw their cups away and continued on their way. They started passing a hat shop. Robin grinned.

"We're going in here."

They stopped. Slade looked at the shop. "Why here?"

"You'll see." Robin walked in. Slade, reluctantly, followed. Robin went to a rack of hats. Taking down a white one, he placed it on Slade's head, having to stand on tip-toe to reach. "You should buy it."

Slade smirked. He looked at the other hats and picked out a black baseball cap. He placed it backwards on Robin's head.

"You look stylish."

Robin glared, his temple throbbing. "I look stupid."

Robin took the hat off and placed it back. Slade looked in the mirror to examine himself.

"I'll buy mine. I actually like it."

Robin's annoyance quickly dissipated at hearing this. He grinned. "Glad I could convince you."

Slade chuckled. "It was more of the mirror's convincing than yours." Slade paid for the hat and decided to wear it the rest of his and Robin's time outside together. They left the shop and walked around a little while longer until lunch came along. Before entering the Applebee's, Slade took off the collar and placed it in his pocket. "As promised."

Robin stared at the ground, tears forming in his eyes. Walking closer to Slade, he leaned against his chest. The man was a little surprised by this.

"Thank you."

Slade smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "You're welcome." Slade pushed Robin back and wiped his tears away. "Enough of those, pretty bird. Let's eat lunch and afterward we will hang out in the park."

Robin nodded and smiled. "I'd like that."

Going inside, they met their waiter—his name was Sir Lancelot—once they were seated. Slade bought a steak and beer while Robin bought a hamburger and fries with a Pepsi. They ate their lunch in silence. After eating, Slade glanced around to make sure no one was watching. He then looked at Robin.

"How about a sip, hm?"

Slade motioned to his beer. Robin glared at him. "Yeah right." Slade slid the bottle to him. Robin shook his head. "I'm only sixteen and I honestly don't want to get drunk just yet."

"It's just one sip," Slade said. "It won't kill you." Slade leaned back and folded his arms over his chest. "Unless you'd rather try some red wine that I have back home."

Robin sighed in annoyance. "Ugh, fine!" He glanced around to make sure no one was looking. Carefully picking up the bottle, he placed the top to his lips. He took a gulp and almost gagged from the foreign taste. He swallowed it down, the beer burning his throat. Making a disgusted-looking face, Robin put the bottle back down. "That's disgusting!"

Slade smirked. "You'll get used to it."

Robin glared at him. "And what makes you think I'll be trying any more any time soon?"

Slade shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see, now, won't we?"

The bill arrived. Slade paid with a debit card as Robin finished his Pepsi. Once Sir Lancelot came back with the card and receipts, Slade quickly signed them and handed them back. Sir Lancelot told them to have a good day as they were leaving. Slade gave him a ten dollar tip and a smile. Robin pushed him through the door when he kept staring.

"You're bi, not gay," he said as they walked down the street and headed towards the park. "He's not even that good looking."

Slade chuckled. "Do you think _I'm_ good looking?"

Robin shook his head. He didn't answer until Slade asked him again when they were sitting on a bench at the park. "Oh, I don't know. I haven't decided between _sexy_ and _hot_ just yet."

Robin blushed when he realized he had said that. Slade smirked, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"I think I'm both." Slade and Robin grew silent. The breeze blew through Robin's hair. Slade cleared his throat. "I'll be right back. I need to get something. You won't run away I hope?"

Robin shook his head. "I have no Titans or Titans Tower to go back home to, so it'd be a waste of my time. I'll wait for you here."

Slade took off his hat and placed it on Robin's head. "Watch my hat for me."

Slade left the park. Taking off the hat, Robin stared at it. He smiled, thinking about him. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice three very familiar teenagers approaching him.

"Hey, Snot Breath! What are you doing here in our park?"

Looking up, Robin met face-to-face with Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo. The ex-hero was shocked. He hoped to God his face didn't show it.

"Yeah, we've never seen you in town before," Jinx said, leaning towards Robin to get a closer look at him. She examined his face. "Have we've met somewhere before?" Robin shook his head, still too shocked to speak. "You sure, because you look oddly familiar."

Robin finally managed to speak. "I just moved here," he lied, coming up with the best plan to shake the HIVE kids off. "I didn't know this park belonged to you. But I can't leave this spot because my mom wanted me to stay here. If I leave, she'll just beat me, like she usually does."

Robin smirked mentally, glad that his excuse was an excellent one.

"You're afraid of your mom?" Mammoth asked and then laughed. "How pathetic!"

Jinx and Gizmo joined in with Mammoth's laughter. Robin glared at the teens.

"You'd be too if you had a mother that took steroids."

Jinx was the first to recover from the HIVE's laughter. "I'm sure we could take her off your hands, cutie-pie."

Robin wasn't too happy with where this was going. And he didn't like being called cutie-pie either. "Well you can stay if you want, as long as you leave me alone."

Mammoth yanked the hat from his hands, placing it on his head. Jinx glared at Robin. "We already told you, this is our park."

"Yeah, and we don't want you here," Gizmo said. He grinned evilly suddenly. "Let's mug him! See if he's got anything good."

Jinx elbowed Gizmo in the gut. "Shut up, Giz!" She frowned at Robin. "Empty out your pockets."

Robin sighed but stood up and placed his hands through his jeans pockets, finding nothing. He showed his hands to Jinx.

"I have nothing but that hat," he said, pointing at Slade's hat that was still on Mammoth's head. "Now I'm asking you to leave me be."

Mammoth cracked his knuckles threateningly. Jinx glared at him before looking back at Robin.

"What's your name?"

Robin didn't reply.

"Jinx asked you a question jerk face," Gizmo said.

Robin glanced at the HIVE members before replying. "My name is Richard, but my mom calls me Dick."

Mammoth and Gizmo laughed. "What kind of name is that?"

Robin sighed and sat down. "It was popular in the '60s."

Jinx wasn't laughing. She finally remembered where she had seen Robin before. He could see that she knew by the look in her eyes.

"Now I remember who you are." Robin waited for his secret to be revealed. "You're that kid that had his parents killed during the circus."

"Huh?" Robin wasn't expecting an answer like that. Once this realization kicked in, Robin added, "Oh, yeah, you heard about that huh? That was years ago. I'm surprised people still remember."

Jinx nodded. "Yeah, I was there when it happened. I was your age. Must've been hard to lose your family huh?"

Robin nodded. "You would too if you saw your parents murdered in front of your eyes."

Jinx shook her head. "I don't have any parents. They abandoned me when I was three." Gizmo and Mammoth had finally stopped laughing and were looking at Jinx sadly. Robin was doing the same. "But, who needs parents anyway? They only piss you off."

Robin shook his head. "Only a few are like that. You would've loved my family." Robin looked around to see if Slade was around yet. "I'm actually waiting for my adoptive dad to come pick me up. I don't have an actual mom."

Jinx cocked her head to the side. "Why would Bruce Wayne come here?"

"He has a business trip to attend. He wanted to get a new tux so he told me to hang out here until he got back."

"Oh," Jinx said. "I see."

There was silence for a few seconds before Robin heard Slade off in the distance, calling his name. Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo looked past him and saw Slade coming closer. Robin turned halfway to look at him. He stopped behind the bench he was sitting on.

"I was a bit worried you had left, Robin. I'm glad you stayed like a good boy."

Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo's mouths dropped open. "Robin?!"

Robin looked at them. Jinx was the first to recover from the shock. "What the hell is this guy talking about? You can't be Robin!"

Slade chuckled. "He's Robin alright. And I'm Slade. Remember me?"

Jinx glared at Slade, ignoring his question. "Why are you both maskless? And how do you know this is Robin?"

Slade smiled. "I think I know my ex-apprentice, Jinx." He looked at Mammoth. "I would like my hat back." The burly teen oh-ed and gave Slade the hat. "Thank you." He placed it on his head. Then he wrapped his arm around Robin. "Robin is living with me from now on. He's no longer with the Titans."

Robin blushed. Jinx looked confused. "Are we missing something here? Doesn't he hate you?"

Slade shook his head. "No, he doesn't. Not anymore, anyway."

"Oh."

Gizmo stared at the blush on Robin's face. "Why so red, Bird Turd?"

Jinx elbowed Gizmo in the side. "Obviously you're too blind to see it." Gizmo rubbed his aching side. "He has Robin as his apprentice again."

Robin's blush deepened.

"It's not a master/apprentice relationship this time, Jinx." Slade smiled. "It's more of a _love_ relationship."

Robin felt like he would die. "Don't tell them that!"

Jinx looked back and forth from Slade to Robin several times before looking at Slade. "You're in love with Robin?"

"Yes, and no, I suppose," Slade replied. "I think it's more of an attraction."

Gizmo and Mammoth glanced at each other. Jinx grinned. "I didn't take you to be gay, Slade."

"Bi," Slade and Robin both said at the same time.

Jinx chuckled. "Right, okay. Well, hope to see you guys again." She looked at her comrades. "Let's go home guys." They started walking away. "And don't call Robin names anymore, Gizmo."

"Fine."

They walked off, leaving Robin and Slade alone in the park. Slade ruffled his hair. "I think it's time to go home and watch another movie. And then we'll have dinner and make-out after."

Robin nodded. "Okay."

They returned home, watched the first Indiana Jones film, and then had dinner—turkey sandwiches with strawberry banana smoothies. Slade cleaned up the dishes and told Robin to take a shower before bed. He returned to Slade's room and showered. The man arrived when he came out and started getting dressed in boxers and shorts. Robin yawned and stretched as he stepped out from the bathroom.

"Did you like being outside?" Slade asked him as he sat on the bed.

"Yeah, it was fun."

Slade smiled. "Good." There was a pause. Slade grabbed Robin's arm. "Come here you." Slade pulled Robin to him, planting a harsh kiss to his lips. Laying him down on his back next, he straddled him. Seconds later, he ended the kiss to stare at him. "I hope, in a few nights, we can go further, if you know what I mean."

Robin blushed. "Yes, I know."

Slade kissed him again, longer this time. He soon broke off. "I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

Slade smirked. "Since I can't go all the way with you until you say yes, I want you to give me a blow job."

Robin blushed a deep shade of red. "How can you say that so casually? 'I want you to give me a blow job'. I mean come on!"

Slade chuckled. "You just did, pretty bird." Robin continued to blush. "Or we can go straight for the sex, if you prefer. I just need to get rid of this tension forming in me. I won't be satisfied with just masturbation. It will be easy, I promise. I'll even show you again if you want me to."

Robin's blush slowly faded away. He decided it was best to get it over with because he wasn't even close to ready for full blown sex just yet. He nodded.

"O-Okay. I'll give it a try."

"Sitting or lying down?"

"Which position would be the easiest to do it in?"

Robin couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"It would be better if I sat on the edge of the bed and you stayed on your knees," Slade replied. Robin nodded and stood. Slade scooted over to the edge of the bed while unzipping his jeans. Reaching in, he pulled his penis free. Robin's heart was beating fast at the thought of doing this. He hoped he didn't choke up. Getting on his knees between Slade's slightly parted, jean-clad legs, Robin steeled himself. "Just take it nice and slow, Robin. Just make sure you don't bite."

Robin nodded. Leaning closer to Slade's arousal, he opened his mouth and slid his lips around the head. He almost gagged at his foul taste. Slade ran his hand through his hair to coax him into motion. Picturing the man doing this to him instead, Robin slowly licked the head, ignoring the bad taste for now. Slade slowly pushed his head down as he worked his magic. Lying down, he closed his eyes in ecstasy. He moaned, imagining that he was fucking the hero instead.

"R-Robin, y-you're a…n-natural…" Slade moaned again as he neared his peak. Robin was almost deep throating. He knew Slade was going to cum soon. "B-Brace…yourself…"

Robin shut his eyes tight seconds before Slade burst. An explosion of warm, sticky stuff pushed its way into his mouth. Slade groaned in relief. Robin pulled his mouth off him and swallowed before his gag reflex kicked in. Cum dribbled down his chin. Sitting up, Slade leaned forward and licked it away. He then kissed him on the lips. Robin wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders as they kissed. Pulling the boy towards him, he laid him on top of his body as they continued to kiss. Three minutes later, Slade allowed Robin to regain his breath. The teen stared down at him, panting quietly. Slade pulled him back down, laying him on his chest. Robin closed his eyes, slowly regaining his breath.

"I…I don't know how to say it without sounding mean, but you don't taste very good." Slade chuckled in his ear, sending chills down his neck and spine. "You taste bitter to tell you the truth."

"Well you taste _delicious_," Slade purred. They stayed in the same position for ten minutes before Slade told Robin it was time for bed. They got under the sheets and covers. Slade held his hips, pulling him closer. Closing his eyes, Robin drifted towards sleep. "Good night, pretty bird."

Robin yawned. "Night Slade."


	6. Going All The Way

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

That night, he thought he had to use the bathroom. So he tried, but nothing happened. He frowned, trying to will himself to take a piss. When that didn't work, he turned on the water. Nothing came out. Realization suddenly hit.

"Damn hormones." Leaving the bathroom, Robin went back to the bed. Instead of going on his side, he went to Slade's and gulped. _'Please wake up.'_

Getting on top of Slade, Robin straddled his stomach. He stared down at his face, about to say his name. Before he got the chance, Slade spoke, his eyes still closed.

"Robin, what are you doing?"

Robin almost fell off him. "I…I thought you were asleep."

Slade opened his eyes and smiled. "Silly Robin. I hardly sleep, remember?" There was a short pause. "Now, why are you sitting on me?"

Robin blushed lightly. "I-I thought I had to use the bathroom but it turns out that's not the case."

Slade's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Robin sighed deeply, blushing harder. "I-I think I need to-" Stopping, Robin looked up at the ceiling. "Oh god this is hard."

Lucky for Robin, he didn't have to say it. An erection was forming right on Slade's stomach, making him smirk.

"I'm guessing you need to do more than just masturbate, hm?"

Robin looked down at Slade and nodded. "Y-Yeah. I just didn't think it'd be this soon."

"Understandable." They were both silent for a bit. "So you are willing to do this?"

Robin hesitated. "…I don't want you to be a rapist."

Slade nodded. "Okay. Take off your clothes and we will do this." Robin nodded. As he started for his boxers, Slade reached for his side table. Opening the drawer, he rummaged through it, looking for something. Once he found what he was looking for, Robin was undressed and waiting, his hands lying by his sides. "Move closer."

Robin sat on Slade's ribcage so that he could take off his sleep pants and boxers. He tossed them aside and showed Robin the thing he found in his side table.

"What is _that_?"

Slade smirked. "Lubrication." He put some on two of his fingers. "Now lean back."

Robin obeyed, exposing his full self to Slade. Slowly pushing his finger inside him, he started moving it around the tight space. Robin's entrance pulsated from the coldness of the lubricant. It soon warmed after Slade added his second finger. Robin bit his lower lip, not wanting to moan out in pleasure just yet. Slade soon spread his fingers apart, opening him up a little more. Robin gasped as he felt the muscle and skin spread. Once open wide enough, Slade removed his fingers and added more lubricant to his hand to apply to his erection.

"S-Slade…hurry."

Slade placed the lubricant back in the side table and then looked up at Robin. "It will hurt the first time. If you need me to stop, just say so, alright?" Robin nodded. Slade grabbed his hips. Lifting him up, he spread his ass cheeks apart and moved him back, right above his lubricated penis. He slowly placed him on top of it. Robin shuddered as he slowly pushed him all the way down. Once sitting on his full length, Robin took a deep breath as pain pulsated through him. "Whatever you do, don't tense up or the pain will be worse. I will help you ride me."

Robin nodded, taking another deep breath. "I-I'm…ready."

With the help of Slade's hands, Robin moved up and down on top of him, trying to drown out the pain. His breath became hot when Slade helped quicken the pace. The pain slowly eased away as pleasure invaded his mind. Robin never felt anything like it, it felt so good. To let Slade know how he felt, he moaned in pleasure. Removing one of his hands from his waist, Slade gripped his penis and started stroking it fast. Robin felt a small amount of sticky liquid pour from the tip. It landed on Slade's hand. He almost screamed in pleasure from the wonderful feeling. After begging him to go faster, Slade was only too happy to oblige. His speed increased. His arms started to throb, but he dared not stop. Robin was soon nearing his orgasm.

"Oh god!"

There was a blinding flash of light behind Robin's closed eyes as cum burst out of him. It landed in a tiny pool on Slade's stomach. He came seconds later, his seed pushing deep inside of him. Robin collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. Slade laid his arm over his back, their bodies slowly relaxing and covered in sweat. Slade was the first to recover.

"You did great, Robin," he whispered into his ear. "Do you feel better now?"

Robin was still breathing deeply. Smiling despite this, he nodded. "Y-Yeah…that felt…g-great. Th-Thank you."

Taking Robin off his penis, Slade laid him back down against his chest. Robin closed his eyes and relaxed against him. Slade wrapped his arms around his body and smiled.

"You did a great job, pretty bird." Robin snuggled closer to him. "Now, go back to bed."

Once Robin's breathing returned to normal, he slowly drifted back to sleep, a smile on his face.

* * *

Robin's eyes fluttered open. Raising his head, he looked around. He was lying on his stomach on his side of the bed. Slade wasn't in the room. Rolling over and then putting his head back on the pillow, Robin smiled. He remembered last night so vividly. He never imagined having sex would make him feel so good. Closing his eyes, he didn't notice Slade enter and move over him a few seconds later.

"Wake up, pretty bird," Slade whispered into his ear. "Time for breakfast."

Opening his eyes, Robin looked up at Slade and smiled. Sitting up, he stretched and yawned. "I'm awake." Slade stepped aside to allow Robin to get out of bed. He used the bathroom before getting dressed. "What's for breakfast?"

Slade chuckled. "I _would_ like _you_ for breakfast, but we have regular training today after a shower." Robin grinned at his joke. "Come."

They left the bedroom and went to the kitchen. Robin sat down in his chair as Slade went over to the counter and picked up two plates. He set one in front of Robin and then sat down. They ate their breakfast in silence.

"What's the training agenda?" Robin asked once he finished.

"Warm-ups and hand-to-hand combat practice," Slade replied. He stood up and cleaned off the table. "We don't want you to get rusty on your fighting skills in the future."

"Yeah, I know."

Slade returned to the table. "You and I need to shower. Follow me."

Standing up, Robin followed Slade back to the bedroom. He brought out fresh clothes for them.

"Are we showering together?" Robin asked.

"If you want."

Robin smirked. "Then that means you get to wash _me_."

Slade kissed him. "You know I'd do anything for you, pretty bird."

They entered the bathroom. Slade started the shower as Robin undressed. He followed in after Slade once fully nude, shutting the glass door behind him. He wrapped his arms around his chest and stomach. Robin leaned back and closed his eyes, allowing the hot water to wash over them. Slade kissed his neck softly, making him shiver.

"That tickles."

Slade chuckled against Robin's throat. "I know."

Stopping his free kissing spree, Slade got Robin's hair wet and grabbed the shampoo. He washed his hair thoroughly then washed the suds out. Grabbing the conditioner, he repeated the process and then washed his own hair. Robin stepped aside to allow him access to the water. Slade washed Robin's body with soap after. He slowly washed his penis, getting a small moan from him. Slade chuckled.

"You get easily excited, pretty bird."

Leaning back heavily against Slade, Robin bit his bottom lip. "'Snot my fault." Slade nibbled on his collarbone, emitting a moan from him. "Y-You're like a-a drug or…something."

Cum spurted out of Robin's penis half a minute later. Quickly turning him around, Slade lifted his hand to his mouth, licked the cum off his fingers, and then kissed him, hard. The water rained over their heads and down their bodies. Robin opened his mouth to allow Slade's tongue to enter. Pushing him against the wall, he lowered his hand, grasping his left ass cheek and squeezing it. Robin choked behind his mouth at the sudden surprise. Ending the kiss, Slade smirked at him.

"I would so love to explore more of that ass of yours, pretty bird," Robin glared at him, "but that's reserved for tonight's fun." Slade backed away and started washing his body with soap. "Training first though." They finished showering and got dressed—Slade in his regular Kevlar and armor and Robin in shorts. "I want to be able to see your body covered in more sweat since it looks _great_ on you," Slade joked.

Robin followed Slade to the training room. He performed a few arm and leg stretches before Slade put him on the treadmill, then the weights, and last push-ups and sit-ups. Before their hand-to-hand combat practice, Slade let him drink water. They both got into similar fighting stances in the middle of the room a few minutes later.

"Ready?" Slade asked.

"Whenever you are."

"Then let's begin."

Slade attacked first. Robin jumped back to dodge a kick. He countered with a punch. Slade grabbed his fist, pulling him towards him. He then kneed him in the gut, winding him. After he kicked him backwards, he came back with a punch. Robin ducked, then punched him in the stomach. Undisturbed, Slade threw him over his head after picking him up by the waist. Robin crashed into the floor, sliding forward a few inches. Rolling over, he jumped up and dodged Slade's next punch. He continued to dodge each punch thereafter.

After a while, Robin was only feet from the wall when he jumped again. Landing on it with his feet, he pushed off to jump over Slade's head. After he did that, Slade spun around and slid to a stop before he hit the wall. Pushing away from it, he lunged, tackling Robin to the floor. With his large weight on top of him, Robin grunted.

"Too…h-heavy…"

Slade lifted himself off Robin and stood up. Robin rolled over and grabbed Slade's outstretched hand. He pulled him up and dusted him off.

"You did a good job," Slade praised. "Now do it again, but this time, make sure you don't get hit. If you manage that for half an hour, we'll take a short break."

Robin nodded and started again.

* * *

Robin sat against the wall of the training room, biting into half of an apple. Slade soon joined him with two bottles of water. Robin chugged his down as fast as he could.

"Slow down, Robin. You wouldn't want water coming out of your nose."

The second he said this, Robin chocked and made water fly out. Slade howled with laughter. Robin wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"Ugh, if you hadn't said something…"

Slade's laughter turned into a chuckle as he regained his composure. "That wasn't my intention, I assure you."

Slade started to drink his water. Robin sighed.

"With how hot I am, I bet I can drink a full gallon without stopping."

Slade shook his head, amused. Finishing his water, he stood up. "Break is over. Let's continue."

Slade walked towards the middle of the room. Getting up, Robin stood in a fighting stance and waited. Slade turned around and pulled two bo staves from his belt. He tossed one to Robin, who caught it. They then recommenced in their training.

* * *

"We should go out to eat tonight," Robin suggested.

Slade nodded in agreement. "Where would you like to go?"

Robin smiled. "You can decide." They got dressed in civilian clothes and went to Chilis. They met a surprise after they were seated. "Jinx?"

Jinx looked up from her notepad. She grinned. "Hey Robin. Hey Slade. What brings you here?"

"Just having dinner," Slade said. He examined Jinx from toe to head. "Do you work here?"

Jinx nodded. "Yeah, but it's just for a while. Giz and Mammoth don't know." She sighed. "I hate it here to be honest, but I need money."

"Do they know you're a villain?" Robin asked.

Grinning, Jinx put a finger to her lips and then winked at Robin. "Don't tell." She looked down at her pad. "I'll take your guys' order since I'm here." They ordered their meals. "Be back in half an hour." Jinx left. Slade and Robin had a long conversation before Jinx returned. "Bon appétit. I'm sure you'll enjoy." Slade and Robin ate and talked for an hour and a half. Jinx returned with the bill at that time. "Have a nice night you guys. But don't have too much fun."

Jinx winked and left. Slade paid the bill at the register. They left and returned to base to watch Brokeback Mountain before bed. Getting under the covers, Slade wrapped his arm around Robin's shoulders.

"Who knew Jinx would get a job," Robin said. "Kind of weird if you think about it."

Slade kissed him on the forehead. Closing his eyes, Robin snuggled closer to him.

"Her usual _job_ may be getting boring without heroes to stop her and her team. She doesn't have someone like me to keep her company."

Robin yawned wide. "I suppose."

Slade kissed Robin again. "You should get some sleep. You've had a very long day."

Yawning again, Robin closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.


	7. The Best Night of His Life

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

Several nights passed in which Robin refused to have sex with Slade again. He wasn't quite ready for him again so soon. It took time to heal, which he had needed. On the fifth night, Robin was lying on top of Slade, who had his arm draped over his back. He whispered dirty words in his ear while he traced his right nipple with his finger. Robin had accidentally bitten Slade too hard when he was playing with them. His _punishment_ was a long, hard kiss that took most of his breath away.

Out of nowhere, Slade's hand slowly trailed down to Robin's ass. Sensing what he wanted to do, the boy grabbed it and pulled it away. Turning his head, he looked up at Slade.

"Don't even think about it."

Smirking, Slade quickly flipped Robin onto his back, making him glare at him. "But I want you again, Robin." Slade quickly pushed his hand between his legs. Robin squirmed under his curious hand. Leaning closer to his ear, Slade purred, "Come on, make your master _happy_." Slade gripped Robin's penis when he said the last word. Closing his eyes, he groaned and shook his head. Sighing, Slade released him. "Alright, fine." Unstraddling him, Slade stood up and headed for his bathroom. Robin rolled over onto his side. Returning a few seconds later, Slade got into bed and pulled him closer. "Good night, pretty bird."

Robin closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Slade held his hands by both sides of Robin's head, keeping his heavy weight off him and kissing him hard. Opening his mouth, Robin allowed his tongue to enter and massage his own. Soon, Slade's right hand slowly trailed down to rest on his hip. Moving to his collarbone a few seconds later, he bit it gently. With his lips next to his ear, Robin whispered seductively into it.

"If you turn me over, I'll let you have me again."

Grabbing Slade's hand on his hip, Robin pushed it underneath his rear and forced it against his cheek. Smirking against his collarbone, Slade groped him. Robin bucked his hips against him, feeling the tip of his arousal bump against his stomach. Trailing his mouth up his neck, Slade whispered in his ear.

"If you wish, pretty bird."

Rolling over onto his side, Slade allowed Robin to roll over onto his stomach. Moving back over him, he kissed in between his shoulder blades. Robin bucked his ass into his crotch. Sliding his hand underneath him, Slade grabbed his penis and started to stroke it with hot fingers. With his other hand, he slid two fingers into Robin's ass to open him up. The boy's breath became hot at the gesture.

Reaching up to Robin's ear again, Slade purred, "How much of it do you want?"

Robin smirked at him, looking over his shoulder to see his face. "Every single inch."

Chuckling darkly at his answer, Slade was determined to give it all. Removing his fingers from his ass, he positioned himself and then plunged forward. Gripping his hips somewhat painfully, Slade yanked him back. His cock slipped all the way to his balls, causing Robin to moan. With a smirk, Slade pulled back slowly and then thrust in fast and hard. Robin already had his mouth open as he breathed heavily. After a few slow thrusts, Slade quickened his pace, forcing his entire length into the tight ass below him. Propping himself on his elbows, Robin hung his head with his eyes closed, panting. He moaned loudly with each hit to his prostate. The feeling was so amazing that he could hardly stand it.

Slade was starting to lose his own breath at this point. He panted softly, rolling his hips as he thrust in faster and harder. Sliding one hand under his stomach, Slade trailed it down to Robin's own arousal, gripped it firmly, and started to pump it. Soon, they were both panting loudly and their bodies were sweating. Robin moaned again.

"Ah, please, h-harder…" Gripping his hip tighter, Slade forced him back as he thrust forward, making Robin tilt his head back and cry out. "Oh god yes!"

Leaning his face down, Slade kissed Robin's shoulder, sucking on the supple skin. The teen moaned from the hot, wet lips pressed against him. Slowing his thrusts down, Slade trailed his lips and teeth lightly down his back. Robin arched deeper against him, moaning softer now. When Slade licked back up his spine, he came all over his hand. Lifting it to his face, Slade forced his pointer finger into his mouth, holding his chin with his hand. While breathing heavily through his nose, Robin closed his mouth and sucked on it. Once it was clean, Slade pulled his finger out and slid his hand to his throat. He tilted Robin's head back and bit into his earlobe. Robin clenched his eyes shut tight and moaned.

With a final, hard thrust, Slade came fast and deep. Exhausted, Robin collapsed to the bed, panting and sweating. Slowly pulling out, Slade rolled over and out of bed. He stumbled slightly towards the bathroom and entered it, closing the door behind him. While he showered, Robin lay in bed, trying to regain his shortened breath. He rolled over on his back, staring up at the ceiling. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and smiled. Ten minutes later, Slade walked into the room and over to Robin's side. He started rubbing small, gentle circles over his stomach.

"Go shower so that I can change these dirty sheets."

Nodding, Robin got out of bed and entered the bathroom. He started the hot water and got in, taking a twenty minute shower. When he returned, still naked, Slade was already in bed, watching the news. Crawling over him, Robin laid down, getting under the clean sheets and covers. Slade wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Leaning over, he kissed his temple softly, making Robin snuggle closer and lay his arm over his chest. After turning off the television, he whispered in his ear again.

"I love your tight ass so much."

Robin smiled. "I'm glad you do."

Slade chuckled before kissing his cheek. "Good night, pretty bird."

Robin closed his eyes. "Good night. Oh, and, by the way, I have decided that you're too sexy for your own good."

Slade chuckled again. "Thanks for the compliment, beautiful."

Rolling his eyes playfully, Robin took a deep breath and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Adjusting

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

Robin was just dreaming about his parents when Slade practically launched him out of the bed and into his arms. He decided not to open his eyes—he was still tired. Only when he felt cold night air whipping in his face did he open them. He quickly shut them when he saw a bright, red light coming behind Slade. Adjusting his eyes, Robin saw past his arm. His eyes widened when he saw red hot flames licking at Slade's hideout. Stopping by a tree, the man turned. Robin squirmed in his hold, making him place him on his feet. Robin looked back and forth from the hideout and Slade several times before looking at him.

"What happened?"

Slade ran his hand through his hair. "Somehow a fuse exploded and set my lair on fire," he explained casually, like this wasn't a big deal.

"Then where are we going to live?" Robin asked, annoyed.

Slade smiled. "Don't worry, pretty bird. There's a nice little house in the city that I've been meaning to move into. I was thinking of a new change of scenery anyway."

Robin looked back at the flaming hideout. He could hear sirens off in the distance. He then looked back at Slade. "We should get going before the police and fire trucks show up." He suddenly yawned. "Besides, I'm still sleepy."

Chuckling, Slade picked Robin back up and headed back towards Jump City. The boy snuggled closer to him, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Robin sat outside Slade's and his new home on the little steps. The house was two stories and it sat between two other, slightly taller houses. It was the kind of house you would find in a nice little place in New York. The set of four steps lined with railings completed the new, smaller, comfy home. A wooden door opened behind Robin. Jinx stepped out and sat down next to him.

"It's actually a very lovely house," she said with a smile. "It has a living room, a kitchen connected with a dining room, three bathrooms, two normal bedrooms, and yours and Slade's master bedroom, of course, with one of the three bathrooms."

Robin looked around at the neighborhood. It was nice, but he wasn't sure about the other people living in it. He looked at Jinx.

"Sounds wonderful," he said with a slight smile.

Jinx punched him lightly in the arm. "You'll get used to it, promise." Jinx pointed at the house with her thumb over her shoulder. "I've been in a house like this before. They're all very cozy. Trust me, you'll like it." Standing up, Jinx went down the steps. Reaching the bottom, she looked back at Robin. "Catch you later."

Waving, Jinx left Robin outside. Seconds later, Slade stepped out of the house and stepped up behind him. Robin looked over at him as he sat down next to him.

"Hello, beautiful. Are you okay?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah, I just never moved away to somewhere before like now. When I was with my parents, we never stayed in just one place. I didn't think of it as "moving" when Bruce took me in. The same went for the Titans. It just never felt like moving away. Not until now, anyway."

Slade stared at Robin with concern. He just looked so sad. Slade decided to change all of that. Leaning over, he whispered seductively in his ear. "If you come into our room, I'll turn that frown upside down."

Slade kissed Robin's ear, licking the lobe at the same time. He shivered. In one swift motion, Slade picked Robin up bridal style and carried him inside all the way to their bedroom. Dropping him onto the king-sized bed, Slade quickly straddled him. As he kissed him, Robin undid his belt hastily, throwing it to the floor. Breaking away from the kiss a few seconds later, Slade reached back, pulled his gray T-shirt over his head, and threw it aside. Lifting Robin's blood red shirt from his jeans, he pulled it off and threw it away too, quickly going back to kissing him.

Robin pushed Slade's jeans and boxers off his hips. Using his right hand, Slade did the same to his until they reached his knees. Once they were completely undressed, Slade spread Robin open and then plunged into him. He thrust slow but hard briefly. Out of instinct, the teen dug his nails into his muscled back, leaving behind white streaks that vanished quickly. Giving Robin air to breathe, Slade quickened his pace. The teen moaned loudly when he hit a sweet spot.

Two minutes later, Slade came, making Robin cry out. Falling on top of him, Slade tried to regain his breath. Remembering that he was heavier than him, he rolled off and laid on his back beside him. Sweat ran down their bodies. As he tried to regain his breath, Robin looked around the room. There was a big screen TV on the wall directly in front of the bed with a DVD player, an adjourned bathroom on his side of the bed, a desk with a laptop, two dressers side-by-side, soft, black carpeting, and the bed had blood red satin sheets that the two now lay on. He sat up suddenly.

"Can we see the rest of the house?"

Chuckling, Slade got out of bed and got dressed. He threw Robin his clothes. After dressing quickly, he followed him out of the room on the second floor. Going down the stairs, Slade showed Robin the living room, the kitchen and dining room, the backyard, and the stairs down to the basement, where Slade's necessary equipment was held. Going back into the kitchen, Slade made lunch. Grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl on the island, Robin sat on top of it and bit into it.

"Do you like the house now that you've seen it?" Slade asked from the stove.

Robin took another bite. "Yeah." He swallowed his bite of apple. "I just hope the neighborhood is just as nice."

Slade nodded, finishing making lunch a few minutes later—chicken noodle soup with fresh baked baguette bread slices and water.

"Off the counter," Slade said, walking past Robin with the bowls of soup in each hand. Getting off the island, they sat down at the table, eating their lunch. Robin was always the first one done. "You need to learn to slow down and savor your food, Robin."

Smiling, Robin picked up his glass and took a gulp. "Heh, sorry." He finished his water. "I guess I have a lot to adjust to."

"If you want to live here, yes."

"So there are rules here too?" Robin asked, amused. "…I can live with that."

Slade smirked. "Yes and the number one rule: the more sex, the better."

Robin had to laugh at that. He would definitely get used to this new life, and it was all thanks to Slade.


	9. Playing Hard To Get

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

Robin was lying on his stomach in bed, naked, his eyes closed. A red satin sheet was lying just above the curve of his ass. Silently coming up behind him, Slade moved over top of him, trailing kisses up his back. It instinctively caved in as the ghostly touches tickled him. Slade reached his ear and licked it. Robin shuddered, half from it tickling, the other from lust.

"Morning, pretty bird." Slade kissed Robin's shoulder. He groaned from sleepiness. "It's time to wake up." Robin mumbled something about wanting a few more minutes. "Not this morning, pretty bird. A buyer of mine is coming by today to give me some financial help. I want to introduce you to him."

Robin managed to roll over onto his side to look at Slade, a soft smirk on his face. "Why would I want to meet someone new when I have you?"

Getting onto his elbows, Robin pushed himself up and kissed Slade with his eyes closed. Standing on his knees, Slade pushed his hand through his hair and gripped it, kissing him hard. Robin sat up to reach him better. His tongue went into his mouth, caressing the teen's own. Breaking off a minute later, Slade smiled at him.

"Come on pretty bird. My buyer will be here any minute." Robin pouted. Chuckling, Slade kissed him again. "We'll have twice the fun after, I promise."

Moving back, Slade got off the bed and got dressed in his usual attire. He even placed his mask back on. Robin frowned.

"You've never shown your buyer your face before?"

Slade filled his utility belt with weapons. "I don't fully trust my buyer."

"How come?"

Turning around, Slade smiled behind his mask. "The only person I trust is you."

Falling back onto his elbows, Robin smiled. Knowing that Slade trusted him this much made him happy. The man left the room. Finally deciding that it really was time to get up, Robin got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He did his business and then washed his hands. Looking back at the door to make sure Slade wasn't coming back any time soon, Robin turned to the medicine cabinet and opened it. Reaching inside, he pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills and opened it. Looking inside, Robin noticed that Slade wasn't taking his pills for at least two weeks now. His brow furrowed in confusion. He was sure Slade was sleeping at night now. So why were there so many pills still left?

Deciding that it was a matter to think about for later, Robin placed the bottle back and then brushed his teeth. Leaving the bathroom, he entered the room and got dressed in a red T-shirt with a black bird on the chest, black jeans, and white with red skate shoes. Using his comb to lay his hair flat, Robin looked at himself in the body mirror. He was just missing his black utility belt that Slade gave to him. Taking it out of the drawer, he wrapped it around his waist loosely so that it hung on his hips. Finally ready, Robin walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs. Reaching the bottom, he looked over the railing. He saw Slade in the kitchen, drinking a quick cup of coffee. Robin entered the kitchen and poured his own cup. Slade rinsed out his when he was done and placed it in the dishwasher. Robin stirred his creamer into his cup.

"Does your buyer know about me?" he asked out of the blue.

"No," Slade replied. "The last time I saw him was before I made you my apprentice."

Robin gave Slade a quizzical look while sipping his hot coffee. He was curious about his buyer now. "Then how has he been giving you money?"

"He sends it in the mail. I do have a PO box in the post office."

Robin took a gulp of coffee. "What do you give him in exchange for the money?"

"Supplies to help my buyer rebuild his school," Slade said, walking past him. Robin followed him into the living room. "He'll be meeting us in the basement."

Robin chuckled then took another gulp of coffee. "You don't seem the type to be a charitable man, Slade."

Slade smirked, placing his mask back on. Robin finished his coffee and placed it on the counter behind him.

"This is a different kind of school, pretty bird. You have heard of it before, I assure you." Robin had to think about that for a minute. When he figured it out, Robin was about to tell Slade, but a knock on the basement door prevented him from doing just that. "Please be on your best behavior. Now follow me."

Slade opened the basement door and stepped onto the stairs. Robin followed him down the steps. They reached the bottom and walked towards a tall, gray-haired man wearing a white/yellow robe that reached down to cover his feet. He smiled warmly at Slade. Robin stayed beside him, feeling a bit nervous.

"Good morning, Mr. Wilson," the man said, walking forward. "Its been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has, Brother Blood," Slade replied. "Almost a year in fact."

Slade shook Brother Blood's hand. His smile never wavered. Going to the back of his robe, he pulled out a golden envelope that was big and bulky. Robin assumed it was the money Slade was supposed to receive.

"Your monthly pay," Blood said. "The school is almost finished. I just need some security measures in case heroes decide to show up."

"Understandable," Slade agreed.

Brother Blood finally seemed to notice Robin standing beside Slade. "Is this your apprentice, Mr. Wilson?"

Slade smiled behind his mask. He placed his arm around Robin. "My _ex_-apprentice, actually. Say hello to Brother Blood, Robin."

When Blood offered his hand, Robin shook it, feeling nervous. "Nice to meet you, Brother Blood."

Their hand shake ended. Blood grinned at Slade. "That's a very beautiful young boy you've got there, Mr. Wilson. You must be very proud of him."

"Yes, I am," Slade said. "He's my very special boy."

Robin didn't really like where this conversation was going. He watched movies like this before. Usually the kid got the short end of the stick.

"Well, then I will make you an offer," Blood said. "I will double, even triple your pay, if you give Robin to me. We are business gentlemen after all."

Robin stepped back away from them. Slade chuckled.

"As lovely as that sounds, Blood, Robin isn't for sale."

Blood smirked. Robin glared at him. "Then how about a trade? I have a very good, little girl named Terra at my place that is dying to get away from me," he said with a chuckle.

Robin glanced up at Slade, who didn't look at him.

"Robin isn't up for trade, either, Brother Blood. I thank you for the offer, but Robin is going to stay with me."

Blood chuckled. "Well, he is your toy after all. I understand not wanting to let him go."

Robin was outraged, at both men. A toy? He wasn't some goddamn possession that was owned by someone. Did Slade really just think of him as some fun, fuckable toy?

"Robin isn't a _toy_, Brother Blood," Slade said, sounding a bit annoyed with a slightly narrowed eye.

Blood seemed confused at this. "He isn't?" Robin looked at Slade again. "If he isn't your toy, Mr. Wilson, then what is he to you?"

Robin clung to Slade's arm like a little kid would to his father when they met someone scary. He didn't like Brother Blood. Not one bit.

"It's not a matter of what he is, but how I feel about him that matters, Brother Blood," Slade said. "I love Robin and he will not love anyone else, but me. Now if you will please leave my premises, I won't have to get physical." Slade paused. "Good day, Brother Blood."

Brother Blood stared at Slade expressionlessly. He soon cleared his throat. "Well, then, I will expect my shipment by next week." Blood nodded to both of them. "Good day Mr. Wilson, Robin."

And with that said, Brother Blood vanished into thin air. Silence filled the basement. Robin looked up at Slade, who sighed.

"I'm sorry about that. This is why I don't fully trust him." Slade looked down at Robin. "Are you okay?"

Robin stepped away, turning his back on him. He looked sad. "I'm not just a toy, right?" Slade took off his mask. "I mean, you meant what you said, didn't you?"

Slade stepped up behind Robin and wrapped his arms around him. "You're not a toy or a pet, Robin. You're a human being. And I love you just the way you are." Slade kissed the top of Robin's head. "I would never sell or trade you for anything." Robin glanced at Slade out of the corner of his eye. He smiled warmly at him even though tears formed in his eyes. Turning around, he laid his head against Slade's chest. The man wrapped his arms around him. Robin cried silently, glad to know that Slade really loved him and that he wasn't lying. "I love you."

Clenching his eyes shut tight, Robin wrapped his arms around him. Slade rested his head on top of his, making him smile.

"I love you too."

* * *

Brother Blood threw a tea cup at the wall, making it shatter. A blond-haired girl cowered against the wall that she was shackled to.

"That Slade really is a bastard." Blood paced around the room. "I want that boy. Heroes are better to have, especially when they squirm. But Slade won't give him to me!" Blood stopped his pacing. "Well if Slade won't let me have him, then no one can." Turning around, Blood looked at the other person in the room. "Mr. Rancid, I want you to kill the boy." He took something out of his pocket. He then handed a syringe to the person in front of him. "Inside is a special drug that will kill anyone in two hours time. Once you get it into his blood stream, you can do what you want with him."

Johnny Rancid grinned maliciously and took the syringe. "That Bird Boy is as good as dead, Brother Blood. And I know just what to do with him."

Turning around, Johnny Rancid left the room, an evil grin plastered on his face. A few seconds later, Blood smiled. The girl stared at him silently. Turning around, he approached her. Her eyes widened in fear. She quickly closed them, knowing what was to come.

* * *

Slade handed Robin a grocery list. "Thank you for going out shopping, Robin. It shouldn't take you very long."

Robin nodded. "It's no problem."

Robin left the house and started down the street. It was a cloudy day and it was darker than usual. Slade and Robin had a talk-to-talk about Brother Blood. The boy had told him that he was worried about the girl Terra that Blood mentioned. Slade said she would be fine, as long as she listened to him. Robin still didn't like her situation at all.

Robin made it to the city limits in ten minutes. The streets were almost deserted because of the weather. Robin liked it when it was nice and quiet though. He was heading towards an alley when someone saw him walking. Robin didn't notice them, not even after they started charging at him, fist raised. He practically flew into the alley sideways, crashing into a few trash cans. The list fell from his hand in the process of his fall. Robin tried pushing himself up, but the person that attacked him kicked him farther into the alley. He groaned after his head hit the concrete. His attacker whipped out a syringe, like a gangster would a knife, leaned down, and stabbed him with it. The attacker pushed the drug into his system, his head instantly feeling heavy. His attacker rolled him over. Robin's sight was a little blurry, but they soon adjusted and then widened.

"J-Johnny…?"

Johnny smirked. "Well hello Bird Boy. Miss me?" Johnny quickly straddled him. He threw the syringe aside, going for his belt. Robin groaned, his head was hurting so much. Johnny threw his belt aside. "Since you're going to die anyway, I may as well tell you what I injected you with, hm?" Johnny went for Robin's zipper next. "It was a special liquidized Date Rape drug." Johnny unzipped Robin's jeans and started pulling them down while still talking. "No one will hear you scream or cry out for help." Robin was now disoriented. He could hardly see Johnny. There was no telling what was going to happen. Johnny stopped by Robin's feet and then started unzipping himself. "I'm _really _going to enjoy this."

Pushing Robin's legs up over his head, Johnny plunged his thick, aching erection inside of his very tight and unprepared hole. Robin almost screamed in pain, but the drug prevented him from crying out too loud. Johnny entered up to the hilt. Robin already felt blood trailing down his ass. Johnny pushed harshly forward. Robin panted heavily as he was being raped. Tears formed in his eyes and soon streamed down his cheeks. He didn't want this! He wanted to fight back, but the drug was too powerful. Robin could feel his energy draining away. Was he really going to die?

"Damn B-Bird Boy. No w-wonder Slade l-loves you so much," Johnny said. "Th-The tightness of y-your ass must really excite h-him."

Minutes later, Johnny ejaculated his seed inside Robin. He pulled his bloody dick out and stood up, zipping himself. Walking to his side, he grabbed a strong hold of his hair, dragged him over to the side, and slammed his head into the alley wall, breaking his nose and skinning his lips. Blood poured down his face. Johnny did this two more times for good measure. Tears and blood stained the wall and ground. He dropped Robin when he was done. He wanted to crawl away, but the drug halted his movements. Johnny rolled him onto his back with a kick to the side. Raising his leg, he stepped down hard onto his crotch, emitting a garbled scream from him. Smirking, he lowered his foot.

"Have a great afterlife, Bird Boy."

Johnny kicked Robin one last time before leaving the alley and the syringe behind. Silence fell over the alley. Robin's fingers twitched. He was almost losing consciousness. He whimpered.

"Did you guys hear that?" a girl asked at the foot of the alley.

"No."

"Nope."

There was a pause.

"I think someone might be injured in there," the girl said. "We should check it out."

"Why the hell for? We're villains, Jinx! We're not supposed to help people!"

"Gizmo's right."

Jinx glared at Gizmo and Mammoth. "Fine, I'll check it out myself." Jinx walked slowly into the alley, the two boys reluctantly following. "Is anyone in there?" Robin groaned. Opening his bleary eyes, he saw Jinx approaching. The closer she got, the easier she could see. She suddenly gasped in shock when she saw him. "Robin!" She ran to his side, landing on her hands and knees. Mammoth and Gizmo ran after her. "Robin? What happened?" Tears streamed down his face. "Where's Slade?"

"Jinx, he's bleeding pretty bad," Mammoth pointed out.

Gizmo laughed. "Someone beat the crap out of him! Cool-!"

Gizmo stopped short when Jinx glared at him. She turned back to Robin, who was now groping for his jean pocket. She looked back at her friends.

"See if you can find any clues that can help us figure out what happened here." Gizmo and Mammoth nodded and started their search around the alley. Jinx turned back to Robin again. "Robin, who did this to you?"

Robin took a deep, staggering breath and chocked out, "J-Johnny…R-Rancid." Tears streamed heavily down his face. "H-He…He…"

"Hey, Jinx! I think we found something!" Gizmo called.

Jinx looked over her shoulder and saw Gizmo holding a discarded syringe.

"Test that to find out what was in it and search for fingerprints!"

"Got it!"

Jinx turned back to Robin, who was still groping for his jean pocket. Leaning forward to reach it, she stopped upon seeing the blood.

"Dammit! That bastard!"

"Jinx!" Gizmo yelled.

Jinx jerked her head around to glare at him. "WHAT?"

"We have to contact Slade asap! If we don't, Robin will die!"

Panicking, Jinx fumbled for Robin's pocket, feeling the communicator. She pulled it out, with difficulty, and pushed the red emergency button. Slade's maskless face quickly appeared on screen.

_"Jinx?"_ He was surprised to see that it wasn't Robin speaking. _"Why do you have Robin's communicator?"_

Tears formed in Jinx's eyes as anger clouded her mind. "That doesn't matter! You have to get the fuck down here!"

Worry quickly replaced Slade's confused face. _"Where's Robin?"_

Gizmo appeared behind Jinx. "Hey, I found Johnny Rancid's fingerprints on a syringe that was filled with a liquidized form of the Date Rape drug," he explained. "But there's a life threatening chemical mixed with it. If we don't counter it right away, he'll die."

Slade growled in anger. _"Send me your coordinates and I'll be there soon. After I get there I want you to find Johnny and bring him back to me."_ Slade paused, feeling like he would start crying at any second. He didn't want his love to die! _"He will pay dearly for hurting my bird."_

Slade cut the connection before Jinx could say anything else. She sent him their location after Gizmo gave it to her. He put the syringe in a plastic Ziploc baggy. Robin's eyes started to close. Jinx shook him lightly to keep him awake. He opened his tear-filled eyes.

"You have to stay with us, Robin. If you don't, Slade would kill me if you died."

Robin tried to swallow but his throat was too dry. "W-W-Wa-Wat-"

"Water?" Robin nodded with difficulty. "Yes, water, right…" Jinx turned to Gizmo. "Go get water. Hurry!"

Nodding, Gizmo took flight after his metal wings came out of his back. Walking around behind Robin, Jinx sat down and pulled him into her lap with difficulty. She carefully pulled his jeans back up, trying not to hurt him further. Mammoth stood off to the side.

"Will he be okay?"

Laughing nervously with a weak smile, Jinx nodded. "Y-Yeah, he will be."

Tears streamed down her cheeks. Gizmo came back with a bottle of water. Jinx took it and unscrewed the cap. She poured the liquid into Robin's mouth. He drank most of the water by the time Slade arrived. Jinx looked up at him as he picked him up in his arms, holding him tight. Jinx glanced at Gizmo and Mammoth, who looked just as worried as her and Slade. Gizmo's face looked like it belonged to a sad puppy. Slade's head was bent low as he whispered soft, encouraging words in Robin's ear. Jinx stood up. At one time, when she was with the HIVE, she had liked Robin, a lot. When she had seen him the first day on the job, she thought he was strong and cute, maybe even hot. Now he just looked beaten and fragile.

"We'll find him Slade," Jinx said, her hand on his shoulder. "We promise with our lives."

Looking at her, Slade nodded. "Thank you." Turning around, he headed out of the alley. "Keep his communicator and call me when you find Rancid."

Jinx nodded. "Yes sir." Slade left the alley, turning the corner. Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth followed him out, watching him go. Anger replaced Jinx's sadness. "We're going to find Johnny. And when we do, I'll kill him. He'll pay for what he's done."

Turning around, Jinx walked down the street, her friends following right behind her.

* * *

Somewhere across town, Johnny ran through deserted, back alleys. Someone that had been eavesdropping on the HIVE members was just as pissed as the others. This person had stolen the Red X suit Robin had made before his apprenticeship, becoming the thief himself. The new Red X hated rapists worse than the police. He had been beaten and raped by his drunk father just two years ago when he was sixteen. X wasn't one for killing, so he vowed to beat Johnny to a pulp and leave him for Jinx and her friends to find. He was hot on the biker's heels. And Johnny knew it too.


	10. Don't You Dare Die On Me

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Robin stirred, but he did not, _could not_, open his eyes. Still exhausted, he went back to sleep. He was in a closed off, warm part of the basement that served as Slade's infirmary. No one would disturb him there. Speaking of Slade, he was sitting on the couch in the living room, knowing that Robin didn't need him right now. And that bothered him. Greatly. Slade almost didn't make it in time to save Robin's life. A flashback of what happened entered his mind…

_Slade rushed into the house and swiftly ran down the stairs while still holding his dying boy. He wrenched at the hospital door, but it was locked. Cursing out loud, Slade turned sideways and kicked it, breaking the lock. Tripping over a few things in his panic as he stumbled in, Slade growled. Making it to a hospital bed, he placed Robin down and quickly hooked up the heart monitor and IV to his wrists. The heart monitor was going berserk by the time he hooked everything in with fumbling hands. The monitor suddenly flat lined. Robin wasn't breathing! _

_Cursing again, Slade started CPR. Plugging Robin's nose, he covered his mouth with his own and breathed oxygen into him. After three breaths, Slade pushed on his chest five times. When the heart monitor didn't change, he did mouth-to-mouth again and then chest compressions._

_"Dammit, come on!" Slade did mouth-to-mouth and repeated the process. "Please Robin, breathe!" The heart monitor still didn't change. Getting pissed, Slade almost screamed. "Dammit, don't do this to me!"_

_Slade went for Robin's mouth again and breathed in three times. This time, the heart monitor sprang to life. Quickly getting the antidote ready, he stuck the needle into Robin's IV. It went through the drip and into his bloodstream. After waiting a few minutes, his chest heaved upward as he started breathing again. He didn't wake up though. Breathing heavily from his panic, Slade stepped back and placed his hand on the counter beside him, where papers and supplies were sitting. Getting very angry again, he threw most of the papers off with a feral cry. Backing up, he sat down on the single step by the door and clutched his head with his hands, gripping his hair tightly in his fists._

_When he finally couldn't keep it in any longer, Slade screamed out his frustration. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Placing his face in his hands, he sobbed out loud, thanking to God that no one could hear him. Blood tears fell from his lost eye and into his hands. Slade practically started rocking back and forth. He had almost lost another that he loved so very much. Why were things going wrong? He didn't understand why God was killing him this way. What had he done to deserve all of this?_

_Something beeped inside Slade's belt. Jolting from the sound, he fumbled for it. Before opening the cover of his communicator, he wiped his face off with one giant hand and recomposed himself. Slade then opened the lid._

_"Yes, what is it?" Jinx was on the other line. She told him what was going on. "You found him?" More talking. "_…_Hanging from a billboard?" Slade asked, surprised. "With a bloody X on his chest? _…_Yes, okay. Thank you, Jinx. Bring him to the house. I'll take care of him from there." Jinx ended the connection. Standing up, Slade put his communicator back into his belt and looked over at Robin. The heart monitor was still going strong. Walking over to him, Slade pushed his bangs off his sweating forehead, leaned down, and kissed it. "He'll pay for doing this to you, pretty bird."_

_With that said, Slade turned and left the hospital, shutting the door behind him._

So Slade sat and waited for his guests to arrive, fully dressed in his usual attire, including his two-toned mask. He was still upset, but at least he had stopped crying before it got too out of hand. He didn't need Jinx seeing him like this.

There was a soft knock at the door. Coming out of his stupor, Slade stood up and walked to it. He opened it and saw Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth standing in the doorway. Mammoth had been dragging Johnny across the concrete, giving him more cuts, bumps, and bruises than he had before.

"Found him, as promised," Jinx said with a small smile. It quickly turned into a sad, worried frown. "Is Robin-?"

"He's asleep," Slade interrupted. He didn't feel like talking about it, just in case he started to cry again, which was threatening to happen. "Is Rancid-?"

"Unconscious, still," Jinx said. "He's bleeding from his chest pretty bad. Whoever Red X is, we need to thank him."

Slade's brow furrowed. "Red X?" Jinx nodded. "Robin posed as Red X to get to me before I took him as my apprentice." Jinx's eyes widened in surprise. Slade snorted. "Robin must not have tightened his security well enough. And yes, whoever Red X is, I must thank him for helping out." Slade paused, realizing he was being rude. He stepped back. "Come in. Jinx, if you want to see Robin, he's downstairs in the basement. There will be a room marked _Hospital_ on the far door." The three HIVE members came inside, Mammoth still dragging Johnny's body across the floor. Slade closed the door. "Mammoth, down the hall and underneath the stairs, there is a hidden prison in a large room. There will be a glass chamber with a code. Place Rancid inside. The code is 2-4-0-6-7. Gizmo, go with him and reinforce the door. I don't want Rancid getting away."

Mammoth and Gizmo did as they were told. Jinx waited for Slade to turn to face her. As he started to, she ran up and grabbed him tight. Slade was a bit surprised by this. Jinx started to cry against his chest.

"Ohmigod, I was so scared! Why did he do that to Robin? Why?"

Slade wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight for reassurance. "I don't know, but I will find out. He will pay ten-fold for this." Slade held Jinx for a few seconds longer before pushing her back. She stared up at him with tear-filled eyes. He wiped them away. "Stop or you'll make me start again."

Jinx's eyes widened. "You were crying earlier?" Slade nodded. Jinx gasped faintly. "You really do love him that much, don't you?"

Slade smiled behind his mask. "Yes, I do. I almost lost him. But Robin's safe now. I promise."

Jinx wiped her tears away hastily. She cleared her tightened throat, pushing her hand through her hair. "I must look so silly, crying over a boy like that. I won't lie; I thought he was cute. But he's yours to have and _only_ have. I won't take him away from you. I would rather die than do that." Jinx let out a nervous laugh. "I'm babbling, again." She glanced at the door. "Can I see him?"

Slade nodded. "Yes, you can. I must see to the boys. He's right down there."

Jinx looked at Slade and nodded. "Thank you." Jinx walked towards the basement while Slade walked towards the stairs. Seconds later, Jinx entered the hospital room. She saw the papers Slade had scattered across the floor in his frustration. Looking up, she saw Robin asleep in bed. Trying hard not to cry again, Jinx walked towards him. Sitting down in a chair beside his bed, she stared at him and sighed. "Well, we found him. Someone named Red X beat the shit out of him and left him for us to find. I hope Slade tortures the son of a bitch."

Jinx paused. Leaning forward, she pushed his bangs off his face, her eyes moving from side-to-side as she stared at him. "Slade really loves you, you know." She stroked his forehead with the tips of her fingers. "He told me so himself. I hope you know that." Robin, of course, couldn't reply. Tears welled up in Jinx's eyes again. "H-He loves you so m-much that he'd cry over you. A-And so w-would I." Leaning forward, Jinx lightly kissed Robin's forehead and then whispered, "Please don't die."

Standing up, Jinx left the hospital, praying that Robin would survive through this.

* * *

The next evening, Robin sat exhausted on the front steps in front of his and Slade's home. He stared at the steps in front of him solemnly. Jinx stopped a few feet from him on the sidewalk, staring at him solemnly.

"Hey."

Robin slowly looked up at her. He didn't look surprised when he saw that Jinx's long hair was now black and lying straight down against her back.

"Hi," he said in monotone.

He looked back at the ground. Jinx's eyes narrowed in sadness.

"How're you feeling? Better?" Robin shrugged. "Just so you know, Johnny will pay." Robin didn't reply. Walking up to him, Jinx gently grabbed under his chin with her soft, delicate hands and lifted his face. He stared at her sadly like a beaten puppy. Leaning forward, Jinx kissed his lips softly for a few seconds. "I promise."

Slowly stepping back, Jinx turned to walk away. Robin slowly raised his hand to his mouth, touching his lips lightly. He then stood up to look at her. "Jinx?"

Jinx stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

Robin smiled softly. "Thank you."

Smiling a bit wider, Jinx said gently, "You're welcome. Good night."

She was about to go, but Robin stopped her again. "By the way, your hair—" Jinx turned to look at him, "—looks really nice."

Jinx laughed softly and then smiled. "Thank you. I like yours too."

Robin instinctively ran a hand through his hair, which was still lying down flat. Chuckling, Jinx turned around, walked down the street, and out of sight. Robin watched her go. The swinging front door opened. Slade stepped a foot over the threshold.

"Robin?" Upon hearing his emotionless voice, Robin turned. "You need to come inside."

Nodding, Robin walked up the steps and entered the house. Slade closed and locked the door behind him. Entering the kitchen, he sat slouched in his chair, staring sadly again. Slade brought over his plate of dinner and sat down. Lazily picking up his fork, Robin swirled his peas around. He had to get his appetite back, but he could hardly stomach it. Slade looked at him, concerned, his fork slightly in midair. Sighing quietly, he laid it down and grabbed Robin's other hand. He looked at them, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I w-was so stupid. I…I should have…I should've-"

Quickly standing up, Slade crouched beside Robin's chair. Reaching around his back, he pulled him up against his chest. Robin sobbed and cried against him, shaking. His eyes were clenched shut.

"Shh! It's okay. You had no control over your body. It wasn't your fault. You did what you should've done—stayed alive. It was my fault that I made you go out there alone. You don't have to continue hating yourself because of what happened." Robin continued to cry. Smiling softly, Slade added, "I think I should get you a puppy."

Robin laughed weakly, lightly punching Slade in the chest. He gave him a watery smile. "Oh shut up."

"A cat then."

Robin sniffed. "A puppy is fine," he said, adding to the joke.

Leaning back to look at him, Slade wiped his tears away, smiling. "Now I want you to eat your food." Slade sat back down. Robin picked up his fork and started to eat his peas. He ate slowly, still feeling a bit queasy. He then ate half of his mashed potatoes. His abused stomach couldn't eat anymore after that. Robin slowly drank his water. "Full already?"

Robin nodded. "I need to go lie down for a bit."

Standing up, Robin left the kitchen. He headed upstairs while Slade cleaned the kitchen and saved his discarded dinner into a container for lunch the next day. Looking outside, he stared solemnly at the setting sun. Turning off the kitchen light, Slade went upstairs. Upon reaching the large room, he heard the shower going. Walking into the bathroom, he slowly pushed the unlocked door open. His eyes narrowed sadly when he saw Robin sitting inside the open glass shower, still fully clothed, crying and getting soaked. Without a word, Slade walked over and sat down inside with him. Water rained down on top of them. Leaning over, Robin laid his head on Slade's shoulder. He moved his arm around his shoulders, pulled him closer, and kissed his forehead. Robin closed his eyes and cried.

* * *

Robin couldn't sleep. Instead, he lay on his side with his hands underneath his head, staring at his sleeping lover. Slade's mouth was partly open and Robin could feel his warm breath on his face. He hadn't taken his sleeping pills tonight. His eye soon twitched. Robin watched him blankly as he slowly opened it and blinked a few times. Noticing him staring, Slade exhaled.

"Can't sleep?" he asked sleepily.

"No," Robin replied quietly. The two lovers stared at each other in silence for a while. "Did you take your sleeping pills tonight?"

Closing his eyes, Slade nuzzled his head on his hand and then looked back at Robin. "No."

Even though Robin knew Slade wasn't taking his pills when he decided to sleep, he asked, "Do you need to get more?"

Slade blinked. "No."

Closing his eyes for a second, Robin took a deep breath. "Did you run out?"

Slade smiled very slight. "No."

Robin sighed. "Why have you've stopped taking them?"

Reaching with his hand, Slade rested it against the side of his head. They continued to stare directly at each other. Slade used his thumb to massage Robin's temple, moving it back and forth.

"I haven't been taking them because I thought that having you by my side would keep the nightmares away."

"Do they?"

Slade smiled a bit more. "No, unfortunately."

Robin closed his eyes. "That's a shame," he said quietly.

Slade took a deep breath with his nose. "Yes, it is."

About a minute later, Robin was asleep. Slade continued to stare at him, never taking his eye off his face for the rest of the night.

* * *

Robin felt a wet tongue licking his nose. Reaching up slowly with his hand, he rubbed it and put his arm back down. Again, a wet tongue licked his nose and part of his closed eyes. Deciding that he wanted to know what Slade was doing, Robin opened them. They widened when he saw that it wasn't him. Instead, there was a black lab puppy sleeping beside him. The puppy licked his nose again.

"Erm, hi." The puppy's tongue flopped out of his mouth, panting in Robin's face. "I guess Slade wasn't kidding." The puppy barked lightly, looking seemingly happy. Robin smiled. "I think I'll call you Max."

Swiftly getting up, Max barked softly a few times. Robin laughed, thinking he could get used to having a friend. Meanwhile, Slade was in the kitchen, making Robin breakfast, when Brother Blood appeared by the counter.

"Morning, Mr. Wilson," he said, alerting Slade of his presence. Luckily the mastermind was fully clothed, mask and all. "I just came by to pick up my shipment."

Slade walked towards him, looking suspicious. "I said I would send it to you."

Brother Blood smiled. "Well I couldn't wait. And I wanted to apologize to Robin for what I said before."

Slade quirked an eyebrow at him. "Robin's sleeping right now." He headed for the basement. "I'll make sure to tell him you stopped by. I will be back in a minute with your equipment."

Slade shut the basement door behind him. Brother Blood looked around the living room, looking at the stairs when he heard a voice coming down them. Robin came into view, holding Max in his arms.

"You'll love it here, Max, I promise," Robin said, not noticing Brother Blood.

"Good morning, Robin." Robin stopped in fear. He looked up and saw Brother Blood standing there. Max growled softly at the psychopath. "I heard what happened to you yesterday morning." Robin's eyes widened. "Word travels fast. In the villain business anyway. I wanted to give you an apology for what I said the other day and that I hope you are well."

Robin glared at Brother Blood. "I don't like you," he said bluntly.

Blood chuckled. "I know. I can see it in your pretty blue eyes." Max barked and then growled at Blood. "I see Slade was nice enough to buy you a pet. Max, was it?"

Robin took a step back from him. The basement door opened. Slade entered the room with a small box tucked under his arm. He stepped up beside Brother Blood, setting it by his foot.

"The other shipment is below the stairs. I'll be back in a second."

Blood never left his eyes off Robin's face. Slade left down the stairs. Robin continued to glare at him. Blood smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry I make you uncomfortable. I don't mean to, honest."

A thought suddenly occurred to Robin. "You said something about a girl yesterday. Terra, was it?"

Brother Blood nodded. "Yes. She's my apprentice, in a sense."

"And do you treat her well?"

Blood chuckled. "Yes, I treat her nicely, if that's what you mean." Robin didn't reply. "Why so curious?"

Robin glared at Blood. "Because you told us yesterday that she's _dying_ to get away from you."

Brother Blood's smile never faltered. "It's a figure of speech, boy. She likes living with me. I did save her after all." Slade reentered the room. He handed Blood a small box. "I would like to stay and chat more, but I have business elsewhere. Good day."

Placing his foot on the box next to him, Brother Blood teleported it and himself out of the house. Max whined. Robin glared at the spot Blood had been standing before walking into the kitchen.

"I don't like him."

Robin sat in his chair, petting Max's head. Slade brought over his breakfast and took Max from him so that he could eat. He took off his mask and set it aside.

"I never said you had to." Slade examined Max carefully. The puppy's tongue flopped out of his mouth, panting happily. "Did you come up with a name for him yet?"

"Max." Robin started eating his toast. "Max doesn't like him either."

Slade sat down beside Robin, holding Max in his lap and petting his head. "He must sense things we don't about him. Dogs are smart like that."

"Brother Blood called Max a pet," Robin said. "Why do we call dogs and cats pets? They have feelings, don't they?" Slade didn't reply. After finishing his breakfast, Robin took Max from him. The pup looked up at him curiously. "They may not be as smart as us, but they still have feelings like humans." Robin paused. "I'm going to change normal, everyday terms and think of Max as my friend, not some pet." Robin soon looked at Slade. "Did that sound as cheesy as I think it did?"

Slade smiled. "I think it's a great idea."

Robin looked back at Max and smiled. The little puppy would be Robin's new best friend. Dog was man's best friend after all.

* * *

Word had traveled fast about Robin's condition around the villain world. Things _never_ went unnoticed when it involved Slade. _N__othing_. So when Brother Blood heard the news, he pretty much threw a fit.

Blood overturned his desk, sending papers flying everywhere. A cup flew right at the girl's head. She ducked away the best she could to avoid getting hit by broken pieces. She never liked it when her master got angry. When he was angry, she got punished. Upon seeing her, cowering against the wall, Blood instantly calmed down. He carefully walked up to her and crouched down. The girl looked at him fearfully. Reaching forward, Blood pushed her hair out of her eyes, making her quiver under his touch. Blood smiled.

"It's okay, little girl," he said soothingly. "I didn't mean to scare you, my child." The girl slowly relaxed. Tears trickled down her pale cheeks upon doing so. "Do not be afraid, Terra. Brother Blood is here."

Terra's calm face quickly turned to fear as Brother Blood leaned towards her. Terra was in trouble and no one was there to save her.


	11. To Kill Is To Hurt

God I'm too good at writing sad stuff. It almost makes me want to cry dammit. Anyway, character death and sex. Well, what did you expect, a fairy tale with lovely rainbows and angels playing harps? I don't think so!

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

**SladinForever**

* * *

"It'll only be for a couple of days, pretty bird," Slade said one Thursday morning. "And just to know that you'll be safe, I have hired Jinx to stay with you."

Robin glared at his lover. "I don't need a babysitter, Slade! Why can't I just go with you?"

Slade smiled at him. "Because it's business that your pretty little mind doesn't need to see until you're a little older."

Robin snorted. "If I'm old enough to be fucked by you, I'm sure I can handle what you have to do."

Max barked. The little pup didn't like it when Robin swore. Slade chuckled.

"Watching someone get killed is worse than sex." Robin folded his arms over his chest. "Besides, I'm more worried about leaving you here alone for a full weekend. I don't _want_ to go, but I have no choice." Robin looked at the floor sadly. Walking up to him, Slade lifted Robin's head by his chin, leaned over, and kissed his lips. They kissed passionately for at least a minute before Slade broke off. "Time will go by fast, I assure you."

Lowering his hand, Slade stepped back. Robin still looked sad. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"It's open," they both said at the same time.

The door slowly opened. A smiling Jinx walked in. "Sorry I'm late." She stepped over the threshold. "Gizmo kept me busy with chores." Jinx stopped in front of them. "I'll make sure he stays safe, Slade. I won't let him out of my sight."

Slade grinned. "I know you won't," he said, patting her head. "Dinner is in the fridge, Max sleeps outside in the backyard, and Robin will not sulk while I'm away." Robin still stared at his lover sadly. "I'll be back on Monday."

Slade walked over to the door right when Robin sniffed. Stopping mid-step, he turned around. Jinx stared at Robin in concern.

"I'll miss you." Slade smiled. "I don't know if I'll survive without you, but I'll try." Robin paused. "Bye."

Slade nodded. "Good-bye. I'll miss you too."

And with that, Slade walked out the door, heading down the street. Jinx shut the door behind him. Robin leaned down and picked Max up, cradling the adorable pup against his chest. Jinx looked at them and smiled.

"We'll have fun, promise," she said cheerfully, hoping it would cheer Robin up. He didn't reply. "So…we can talk, take a walk, watch TV, play cards, you choose."

Feeling very depressed, Robin sat down on the couch, still holding his friend Max. Jinx joined him. They were both silent for a long time.

"You know what's stupid?" Robin asked, not expecting Jinx to answer. "I can't even go out into my own backyard without feeling like someone's going to jump me and take me away from Slade. And it's been, what, two weeks since Johnny-?"

Robin stopped, not wanting to finish that sentence. He shuddered. Jinx placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Robin looked at her.

"It's not stupid, being afraid of something or someone. Everyone's afraid of something, even me."

"Slade's not afraid of anything," Robin corrected her.

Jinx snorted softly. "He's afraid of losing you. Did he ever tell you what he did the day you were hurt?" Robin shook his head. "He cried. He almost lost you and he cried because of it. That's true love, Robin. Slade has no emotions towards anyone but you. He loves you, he really does. You just have to believe it to be true."

Jinx and Robin stared at each other silently again. Max barked. Robin looked down at him.

"Max needs to go outside." Standing up with his friend in his arms, Robin walked to the back door and let Max out. The pup ran out and did his business. Jinx appeared behind Robin. "Max is my best friend. He loves me just as much as I love him. I've decided to treat him like a person." Max ran back into the house. Robin shut the door and locked it. "I'm going to get some rest." Without looking at Jinx, he walked past her. "Could you wake me up around three?"

Robin reached the stairs when Jinx replied, "Yeah, sure. I'll play with Max while you sleep."

Robin went up the stairs and down the hall to his room. After getting naked, he crawled into bed and grabbed Slade's pillow, holding it tightly to his chest. He kept his eyes half open, the rims brimming with tears. Sobbing, Robin cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Around seven in the evening, Jinx and Robin sat in the living room, watching TV. Jinx flipped through channels while Robin slurped his ramen with chop sticks. Max was curled in a ball at his feet, sleeping. The television became muted. Jinx looked at him.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

Placing his bowl on the glass coffee table, Robin stood up and went to the rack of DVDs by the TV. He plopped in Brokeback Mountain and pushed play. He sat back down next to Jinx. After watching the movie halfway through, Robin leaned over and rested his head on her shoulder. Jinx looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I miss him."

Jinx looked back at the movie and smiled. "Yeah, I know."

They were silent for the rest of the film.

* * *

It was noon the next day. Jinx and Robin were walking Max outside on his puppy leash. They had their arms looped together. Robin had asked her to do so, just so he had some sense of security. Jinx didn't mind, not one bit. She liked being close to him.

"Slade wanted me to show you something later today. It's a secret." Robin didn't reply. Once they were done with their exercise, they returned home. Robin took Max off his leash as Jinx headed for the stairs. "This way." Robin followed her, expecting to be led upstairs. Instead, Jinx led him to the back. She opened the somewhat hidden door, which Robin hadn't seen up until now. He followed her down the steps. Reaching the landing and looking up, he jumped back. Jinx grabbed his arm to stop him. "It's okay, he can't see you. It's a two-way mirror."

Johnny was walking aimlessly around, clutching his sore chest where the bloody X was still clearly visible. Slade hadn't bothered cleaning it. He wanted the bastard to feel insecure and be tortured for what he did. Jinx tried to pull Robin closer, but he resisted.

"Please, get me out of here." Tears formed in his eyes. Jinx managed to pull the scared teen closer. Robin started to hyperventilate. "I-I can't…b-breathe…"

Jinx held Robin up to the window. Johnny seemed not to notice. Turning around, Robin clutched himself to her, shaking. Jinx wrapped her arms around him. Robin cried against her chest.

"It's okay, he can't see you. He can't even come out. You'll be safe, I promise." Robin was soon able to breathe properly. "Take a deep breath." Robin did. "Slade plans to torture him and then kill him for what he did. Then you'll never have to be afraid of him again."

Robin soon calmed down. Max barked from upstairs. Leaning back, he wiped his eyes.

"I-I'm such a baby." He took another deep breath. "God I wish Slade was here."

Jinx smiled softly. "He'll be home tomorrow. We can make time go fast if we did some stuff."

Robin sniffed in as hard as he could, wiping his eyes again. "I-I'm gonna take a shower. Th-Then I-I'm gonna sleep."

Jinx nodded. "Okay."

Walking past her, Robin went back up the steps where he met Max. They climbed the stairs and entered the master bedroom. Max took a shower with his owner, loving the water. Robin so wished Slade was the one behind him instead of his friend. Finishing up, he quickly dried off and crawled underneath the covers. Max jumped up, laid down, and rested his head on Robin's side. The two best friends soon fell asleep together, not knowing that Jinx was watching.

* * *

Robin felt a warm hand rubbing his back. He stirred, but did not wake. The bed shifted and then he was pulled back against someone's warm chest and stomach. He took a deep breath as a hand traveled down his chest to rest at his stomach. Rolling over, he slowly opened his eyes and saw who had been holding him.

"Hi," he said sleepily.

Slade smiled softly. "Hello, pretty bird." Robin closed his eyes and inhaled deep. Slade rested his head against his chest, holding the back with one hand. "I've missed you."

Robin smiled softly too. "I missed you too." Slade rested his head on top of his. "Never leave me again."

Slade smiled. "Don't worry. I won't."

Slade kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes. They quickly fell asleep in each others' arms, both finally feeling whole again.

* * *

Two days later, around three in the afternoon, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Robin called from the top of the stairs.

Robin jumped the last few steps and ran to the door, Max on his heels. Pulling open the door, his eyes widened. Standing outside, there was a tall, muscular black man that had beady little, brown eyes and a big grin on his face.

"Hey there. You must be Robin." Max sniffed the new stranger. "I'm John. Is Slade home?"

Robin could only nod, still surprised at how big this guy was. He backed up as John walked in. Slade came down the stairs, yawning. Seeing the man, he grinned.

"Thanks for coming."

John smiled. "Anything for a friend in need, Slade. He's downstairs, right?"

Slade nodded, heading for the staircase. Robin wondered what they were talking about. Slade looked over at him.

"Robin, come on."

Hesitant, Robin walked after the two adults. He followed them down the steps, closing the door and leaving Max upstairs. He didn't want the pup knowing who Johnny Rancid was. As John and Slade approached the two-way mirror, Robin stayed back against the far wall, not wanting Johnny to see him from the doorway. Slade spoke quietly to John, who nodded. The giant man walked inside the room. Slade closed the door, walking back towards Robin. He frowned, his eyes narrowed.

"What is John going to do?"

Slade smiled weakly. "John specializes in making bad people that have hurt someone else go through pretty much the same thing they went through."

"You mean torture?" Robin asked bravely.

"Exactly."

The two lovers were silent. Slade stepped forward, pinning Robin to the wall. He looked up at him.

"John… He's going to-?"

Slade nodded. "Yes, John is going to rape and torture Rancid."

Tears formed in Robin's now wide, frightened eyes. "B-But, Slade, I thought-"

Slade rested his hand softly on Robin's cheek. Tears streamed down his face, which Slade wiped away.

"Once John is done, I plan on killing Rancid myself." Robin glanced at the mirror separating Johnny and John. The man was in the process of pushing a thick, studded, gray dildo up Johnny's ass as he lay on his stomach on the metal table. Robin could barely hear the biker's agonizing scream. He looked back at Slade, who was slowly leaning towards his face. "Then no one can ever hurt you again."

Slade took this moment to promise with a kiss. Robin shuddered lightly because of his crying, but he quickly succumbed and relaxed. He even forgot where he was and what was happening to Johnny. Placing his hands on his hips, Slade pulled him closer, traveling his hands to his ass and lifting him into the air. Robin wrapped his legs around his waist while he wrestled him into a passionate battle of tongues, the man massaging the boy's own. As their kiss deepened, Slade started to undo his belt. Robin decided to help him with his own, his hands trailing down his chest and then stomach. Once unbuckled, he unzipped his jeans and stuffed his hand into his boxers. Slade broke off their kiss to stare at him. He moaned softly in the back of his throat when Robin trailed his fingers along his length.

"Y-You little tease…"

Robin smirked weakly at him while pulling his penis from his pants. After pushing his jeans slightly off his hips, he wrapped his arms tight around his neck and lifted himself up. Slade yanked his jeans and boxers down, grabbed his cheeks, and spread them before thrusting a finger in. Robin moaned as he clung over his shoulder. Holding his butt tight, Slade forced him onto the head of his erection, thrusting upward. Robin's body slowly lowered until he was sitting on the full length, his balls touching the soft, pale flesh. He laid his head on Slade's collarbone as he forced him against the wall and started thrusting.

Robin panted, his body moving up and down with each movement. Slade kissed his shoulder passionately. Tilting his head back, Robin moaned loudly. After a couple of minutes, the man came, making him cry out upon his release. They panted, trying to regain their shortened breaths.

"G-God I l-love you," Robin breathed out.

Recovering first, like always, Slade looked at him and smiled. "And I love you, pretty bird." Robin smiled at him wide right as they heard a crash behind Slade's head. Lowering his legs, Robin got down and practically collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. Slade turned around as he zipped himself and placed his belt back on. "Stay here."

Slade walked off. After regaining his breath, Robin redressed himself, sat and waited for almost a minute before getting up, and moved towards the table. Something suddenly caught his eye. As he looked up, fear crossed his face, his stomach churning. Slade was holding Rancid down on the table inside the little room with one hand while the other held a glock to his left eye. His finger was pressed to the trigger. He was shouting at Johnny in anger. When he laughed maniacally, Slade pushed the barrel farther against his eye and pulled the trigger.

A loud _bang_ came from within the room, making Robin jump. Blood splattered the window. Backing up, Slade pulled the trigger three more times, just for good measure, at Rancid's chest. The color in Robin's face drained away. Seeing all of the crimson blood, he leaned over and puked up his breakfast onto the floor. Within a few seconds, the door opened and Slade stepped out. There were a few drops of blood splattered on his chest. Grabbing a towel, he wiped them away.

"You…Y-You…You-" Slade slowly turned and saw Robin staring at him with wide scared eyes. Feeling like his stomach would heave again, Robin fell to his knees and stared at the floor. "O-Oh…god…"

Slade approached Robin slowly. "You weren't supposed to see that." When Robin saw Slade lean his hand towards his face, he backed away, afraid. Slade pulled it away sharply. "It's okay pretty bird. Don't be afraid." Slade reached for Robin again, but he cowered back even more. "I'm sorry pretty bird. I should've made you go back upstairs." Slade sat down on his legs, his hand still reaching for him. Robin continued to stare at him fearfully. "Robin, please, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

The size of Robin's eyes returned to normal upon hearing this. Feeling a little braver, he slowly walked to him, laying his hand in the bigger one. Slade slowly pulled Robin to him. When he was close enough, he grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into a hug. Robin started crying against his chest.

"P-Please don't d-do th-that again! G-Good _god_ Slade, p-please!"

Slade shushed the frightened, crying bird, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "I won't, I won't. Shh! It's okay. No more crying now, pretty bird." Robin continued to sob against Slade's chest. "This is why I didn't take you with me on my business trip. It's painful to watch someone get brutally killed in only an instant, and I'm sorry. It's okay."

Robin continued to cry. Standing up with him in his arms, Slade carried him up the steps, then up the stairs, and into their bedroom. He laid Robin in bed. Getting on his knees, he ran his hand through his hair, smoothing it back. Robin stared at him with teary eyes. Slade smiled. Robin smiled weakly right back and then closed his eyes. Before leaving, Slade kissed his forehead softly. John met him downstairs.

"The brat's dead. Do you have an idea who hired him?"

Slade shook his head. "No, I don't." The two friends walked to the front door. Slade opened it and sighed. "Next time, make sure you stop me and do it yourself. I don't want Robin to see that _ever_ again."

John nodded in understanding. "Will the kid be okay?"

Slade sighed again. "I hope so." He looked off to the side. "Thanks for coming by."

John laid a supportive hand on Slade's shoulder. "Everything will be okay."

John left, leaving Slade in his own thoughts.

* * *

They were silent all through dinner. Robin hardly touched his food. Slade had been finished minutes ago. He was staring outside the window to the backyard. Max watched his sad family with his ears folded back. The pup barked.

"No, Max," Slade and Robin both said.

The puppy whined. Slade looked at Robin. Said bird stared at his plate with sad, narrowed eyes.

"Are you-?"

"I can't stop thinking about it." Slade blinked. "That bastard hurt me and you killed him for it." Robin paused. "I don't know whether to feel sorry for him or if he deserved to die. I just…don't know."

The two lovers became silent. Slade sighed. "Anyone that hurts you, I'll always get them out of the picture. I don't want you to get hurt anymore." Robin didn't reply. Slade stood up and carried his plate to the sink. After putting it in, he rested his hands on the counter edge and stared out the tiny window. Robin continued to stare down at his plate. Slade sighed again. "You're the only one I have left, Robin. When you're with me, I don't feel so alone anymore. I don't feel cold or empty. I just can't continue to live without you if you were taken away from me or were killed. I love you, but I can't love you if you're gone." Clenching his teeth, Slade closed his eyes tight. Tears streamed down his face. "I-I just can't. I can't l-lose you again. I-I just-"

Slade stopped. Robin didn't reply. There was more silence. Max whined again. Coming out of his stupor, Robin looked over at Slade. Jinx had been right. Slade would cry for him. Plucking up the courage, Robin stood up and walked over to him. Slade looked at him as he stared. In one split second, he had his arms wrapped around him. Slade was a bit surprised, but he wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. Robin smiled a watery smile.

"You can stop crying now." Slade chuckled. There was a short pause. "I love you."

Slade wrapped his arms tighter around Robin. "I love you too, pretty bird."

The two lovers continued to hold onto each other, as if their lives depended on it.


	12. What's a Boy to Do

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

"Are you comfortable with going out at night?" Robin looked up from his bowl of cereal to look at Slade. "Say, tonight, maybe?"

Robin's eyes narrowed in confusion. "I suppose so. As long as I'm not alone." Robin paused. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking we could go out somewhere tonight."

"Go where?"

Slade looked at his half-eaten piece of toast. "Just a night place that I know of."

"What kind of night place?"

Slade picked up his glass of orange juice. "A bar club."

He started to drink his juice. Robin glared at him. "I'm a minor. Or are you forgetting the age difference, Mr. Pedophile?"

He grinned at his joke. Slade snorted. "I consider a pedophile someone who likes to touch little boys and girls just because they are sick-minded. There's a difference between love and being sick."

Robin laughed a little. "Okay, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm under eighteen."

"I thought you were older."

"No, seventeen." There was a pause. "Besides, how would you get me in?"

Slade smiled. "That is simple. The club belongs to John. He'd let you in since I'm a friend."

Robin looked back at his bowl. A bar club meant tons of people, tons of people meant drinking, drinking meant tons of people getting drunk, tons of drunk people meant acting stupid, and acting stupid meant Robin could get taken away from Slade right out from under his nose.

"I don't know. Clubs mean tons of people getting drunk off their asses." He looked back at Slade. "Someone could try and take me away and you wouldn't even realize it."

Slade chuckled. "That's why I would never leave your sight, pretty bird."

Silence filled the dining room. Slade and Robin stared at each other for a long time. The teen looked back at his bowl.

"Well if you want me to go-"

Slade ruffled his hair. "We leave at eight then."

Robin had a feeling that he would regret tonight.

* * *

Slade knocked on the back door of John's club. Speaking of the devil, he opened it.

"Hey, Slade," he said, opening the door all the way. "How have you been?" Robin peered around Slade. John saw him and smiled. "I see a little birdie hiding behind the big bad wolf. How are you feeling?"

Robin stood beside Slade. "Better. Thanks for asking."

"Anything for a friend." Robin blushed. John chuckled. "Are you always this nervous?"

Robin buried his face in Slade's side, making him chuckle. "I think your size intimidates him."

"Haha! I get that a lot." There was a pause. "Well, come in and enjoy. I'll make sure to keep on eye out on Robin in case you're not around him."

Slade and Robin entered the back of the club. The teen was nervous as hell right now.

"Thank you, John. I appreciate it." The two entered the main part of the club. Slade found a booth. They walked over and sat down. Robin looked around. People were dancing on the dance floor, drinking beer, playing cards, and just having a grand old time. People he couldn't see glanced in his direction and then returned to what they were doing. Robin looked back at his companion. Slade smiled at him. "And no matter how much you protest, I will get you on that dance floor."

Robin glared at him. "I don't dance."

"Really?" Slade asked. "When Blackfire came to Earth, you were dancing. And you looked like you were having fun."

Robin folded his arms over his chest. "That's because I wasn't worried about men stealing me at the time." Slade chuckled. "But, if you insist, then fine, I'll dance. But later. I want to enjoy myself before I make a complete fool of myself."

Slade stood up while nodding. "Alright, I'll be right back. If you just keep your eyes away from the crowd, you should be fine."

Slade moved away, going to the bar to order a few drinks. John, who was also the bartender, grinned at him.

"I made sure to tell the security guys to keep an eye on Robin. They'll make sure no one kidnaps him."

Slade nodded. "Good." He paused. "I told him he had to dance with me. Is that a good idea?"

John and Slade began to talk. Meanwhile, Robin sat quietly, waiting for Slade's return. He glanced at his lover. He and John were talking. Robin looked back at the table. Within seconds, a red-haired eighteen year old walked up to his table, a cold beer in his hand. Robin looked at him. The kid grinned.

"I haven't seen you around before. You new here?" Robin nodded, already feeling nervous. "I saw you come in with the big guy. He your dad?" Robin shook his head. The eighteen year old chuckled. "You don't talk much do you?"

Robin cleared his throat. "I'm just nervous. I kinda had a bad experience not too long ago."

"I see," the red-haired kid said. "Oh shit, I'm so rude. My name is Red. Nice to meet you." Red held his hand out. Robin stared at it. Red pulled it away hesitantly. "Don't like to be touched, eh, kid?"

"Not by someone I don't know," Robin replied, blushing. He looked back at the table. "You must think I'm a stupid little kid, huh?"

"No, not at all." Red sat down across from Robin. "At least you brought someone with ya. The first time I came here, I was alone. Scary shit can happen here, kid." Robin didn't reply. "So, do you have a name?"

Robin was about to say his hero name, but stopped himself just in time. "Richard. But some people call me Dick."

Red grinned. "Funny name. I'll stick with kid if you don't mind."

Robin shook his head. "No, not at all."

Slade glanced over at his table. He saw Robin with the red-haired kid. "Who is that boy talking to Robin?"

John looked over while cleaning a cup with a rag. "Oh, him? That's Richard Knight, but everyone calls him Red. He's a good kid. He won't hurt Robin. He tends to stick up for the little people, if you know what I mean." Slade stared wearily at Red. "Well, I have orders to make, so I'll see you later tonight."

Nodding, Slade stood up with his booze and walked over to Red and Robin. The eighteen year old looked up at him and grinned.

"Hello, sir. I was just chatting with your kid here. I hope you don't mind."

Slade set his drinks in front of Robin on the table. "He's not my son."

Red glanced at Robin and then back at Slade. "He's kinda young, ain't he?"

Slade folded his arms over his chest. "Young for what?"

"To be in love with an old man like you."

Slade's eyes narrowed at Red. "I would like my seat back, brat."

Red jumped up and backed away. "Sorry." Slade sat down. Red looked at Robin. "It was nice talking to you, kid."

Red vanished into the crowd. Robin looked at Slade.

"He was just talking."

"More like hitting on you."

Robin smiled. "Jealous?"

Grabbing his beer Slade said, "No, not at all." He sipped his drink. "John says he's a good kid, but I wouldn't trust someone you barely know."

Robin nodded. "Well, he figured out I don't like being touched."

"I touch you all the time," Slade said, drinking more beer.

"But I _let you_ touch me." Slade chuckled. "I could tell he wasn't going to hurt me. I do agree that he was hitting on me. But I'm fine."

Slade nodded and then motioned to the other drinks. "I won't tell you what they are. Just try some."

"I would rather wait until I was twenty-one."

Slade stopped mid-sip for a second and then shrugged. "You don't know what you're missing then."

Slade went back to drinking. He ignored Robin. It irritated him.

"God, fine! I'll try them!"

Slade grinned. "The silence was killing you, hm?" Robin picked up the shot glass. "Tequila."

Robin looked up at Slade. "I thought you weren't going to tell me."

"I changed my mind."

Shaking his head, Robin downed the tequila quickly. He choked slightly at the taste. "Damn that's strong."

"Brandy tastes better." Robin glanced at the glasses. "The brownish-red one."

"Oh, right." Robin picked up the glass and took a sip. Slade was right, it tasted better. He drank half of the glass. Realizing he was giving Slade what he wanted, he stopped. "You really are a manipulative bastard."

Slade chuckled. "I think I hear Max barking."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." The two lovers were silent for a while. Robin groaned. "Do you wanna dance or not?"

Slade set his empty beer bottle down. "I'm just waiting for you to say so. Have you ever dirty danced before?"

Robin gave Slade a glare. "Yes, because I've dirty danced with Starfire _so_ many times," he said sarcastically.

Slade chuckled and stood up. "Then it's time to teach you." Slade grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him out of the seat. "Just think of it as us having sex against a wall." Slade led him to the dance floor. Robin was blushing like an idiot. "Just let me lead, okay?"

Robin nodded. Slade held onto his hips from behind and helped him move to the music. They dirty danced for half an hour. When a Sean Paul song came on, Red danced like he was in the '70s, looking like an idiot. It was hard for Robin not to laugh. Red soon saw him and danced his way over.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked as he continued to dance, shaking his hips and moving them from side-to-side.

"More like embarrassing myself." Slade leaned down and talked seductively into Robin's ear. He looked at him incredulously. "Right now?"

Red snorted from laughter. "Your date isn't the only one getting turned on tonight, kid."

Robin blushed. "Nice to know."

Red patted Robin's head. "Have fun."

Red danced away. Grabbing Robin's arm, Slade pulled him away from the dance floor. They sat back down. The man smiled at him.

"I can wait until we get home. Be right back."

Standing back up, Slade left to use the bathroom. Robin watched as Red danced with an invisible person, making him laugh at the sight. Someone suddenly whistled off to Robin's right. He then heard someone standing behind him.

"Why hello there, hot stuff." Robin froze. Slowly turning, he saw a drunk man in his middle twenties staring at him. He hiccuped. "Wanna dance?"

Robin glared at him. "Leave me alone."

The man laughed. "Oh, come on. I don't bite." Robin's heart was beating very fast. He wished Slade would hurry back. "Or, we could go to the back and have some fun, if you know what I mean." Robin was out of his seat so fast that he even surprised himself. The man chuckled. "You're a real scaredy cat, ain't ya? Don't worry, I'll make your night worthwhile."

The man snatched out at Robin. He jumped back in fear. "Back off!"

Robin barely saw the man move. He pinned the frightened boy to the wall. "You have such pretty eyes, little birdie."

"Hey!" The man looked over, only to be sucker-punched hard in the jaw. He stepped back, clutching his sore face. Blood poured from his hand. "Touch the kid again and I'll kill you," Red said angrily.

Reaching into his pocket, the man pulled out a switchblade. Red wasn't worried. "Will be hard to do that when you have a knife on ya, you little bitch!"

Red growled. "You sound like my father." With fast reflexes, Red grabbed the drunk man's arm, twisted his wrist, and broke it, making him drop his blade. "And I fucking _hate_ my father."

Red elbowed the crying man in the stomach. He crashed into a table, breaking the legs. The man pushed himself up, anger etched on his face.

"You little shit!"

Curling his good hand into a fist, the man ran at Red. The boy dodged, grabbed the man's arm, and pulled as hard as he could. The man screamed from pain at getting his arm pulled from his socket. To add more pain, Red pushed it back in and then kicked the man in the stomach. Soon all Hell broke loose. Two security guards grabbed a hold of Red, who fought hard against them.

"Let go of me! I'll fucking kill him!"

Robin was wrenched away from the wall by a giant hand. He cried out from fright. "It's okay! It's John!" Robin stopped and looked at the man. "Come on. I need to get you out of here."

Trusting John with his life, Robin allowed him to pull him along. They stopped at the bathroom. John knocked. Within seconds, Slade came out and stared at him with concern.

"What's wrong?"

John handed Robin over to him. "Red just saved Robin out of a pickle. You should probably go before the police arrives."

Slade nodded and then looked down at Robin. "Are you okay, pretty bird?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Red helped me."

Slade nodded. "Let's get you home then. I want to check for any injuries that you may have." John said good-bye as Slade led Robin away. They walked home in silence. Once there, Slade checked his body over. Luckily, there weren't any bruises. "Were you scared?"

"A little," Robin replied. "But I'm okay."

Silence filled the bedroom. Robin yawned, making Slade smile.

"Bed time, little one." Picking him up from the foot of the bed, Slade laid Robin on his side. He pulled the sheet over his body and then kissed him before getting into bed too. Pulling Robin against him, he whispered dirty things into his delicate ears for a bit. Robin chuckled at times. "Good night, pretty bird."

* * *

"Never send a drunk man do to do a villain's job." Brother Blood threw his plan B into the garbage. "Rancid is dead and the drunk man failed. I'll have to take him by force then if I want that brat."

Terra cowered in her corner, her collar tighter than normal. She was now almost skin and bone. When she was saved, she _never_ expected this torture. She shuddered at the memories of when Blood raped and beat her. And this boy, Robin. Why did Brother Blood want him so badly? If the man didn't get him soon, Terra feared that she would be killed.

Luckily, Blood was in such a bad mood that he didn't acknowledge the girl and he walked away. Closing her eyes, Terra fell asleep.

* * *

"How many businesses does John own?"

Slade stopped at a rack of T-shirts and started pulling random ones off. "Why do you ask?"

They headed for the men's changing room.

"Well, he tortures people that have hurt others, he owned the bar club, he was the bartender, and now he owns this shopping mall." They made it to the changing room and entered. "So I just wondered what else he might own."

"He's a psychiatrist."

Robin looked at Slade over his shoulder. "A psychiatrist?" Slade nodded, handing the shirts to him. "And why do I have to try this stuff on when I have enough shirts and they are the same size as my other ones?" Slade just shrugged. Rolling his eyes, Robin went into a stall. Slade used a special key that John gave him to lock the door, right as Robin was taking his shirt off. He paused what he was doing. "Why did you lock the door?"

Slade entered Robin's stall. Laying his hand on his naked shoulder, he slowly turned him around and smiled. "So that no one disturbs us, pretty bird."

Robin's eyes went wide. Leaning forward, Slade kissed him. Robin closed his eyes as he worked his tongue magic. Placing his hands on his waist, Slade undid his belt buckle. He slowly pulled it off and dropped it beside him, clattering to the floor. Robin's jeans and boxers came next. They slid off his legs, dropping around his ankles. Robin moaned against his mouth when he gripped his penis and started massaging it. He ended the kiss after it was half hard and attacked his collarbone next. Robin wrapped his arms around his neck, his breath coming out hot.

Slade trailed his tongue down Robin's collarbone, past his breast, and down his stomach. As he was reaching his arousal, he dropped to his knees. Robin gasped at the feeling of Slade's slick, hot tongue on his shaft. Closing his mouth around the head, he started to stimulate it, making Robin moan quietly. He clutched at Slade's hair, sweat forming on his stomach and thighs. Soon, Slade had his whole mouth around the organ, sucking and licking. Robin cried out when he came right into his mouth a minute later. Slade pulled away and swallowed most of the cum. Robin leaned his head against the stall wall. Reaching up, Slade opened his mouth, pushing the remaining semen into his own mouth. He swallowed hard as the man kissed him again.

Wrapping his arms around Robin's waist, Slade held his lower body close. Robin moved his hands to his waist and unbuckled his belt. Slade backed up into the opposite wall as he was unzipping his jeans and pushed them off his hips. When Slade's erection came free, he lifted Robin by the ass and then brought him down onto it. Robin wrapped his legs around his waist and thrust his body down so that he was all the way to the hilt. Slade kissed him to quiet his loud moan, dug his nails firmly into his ass cheeks, and then began lifting him up and down as he thrust upward. After half a minute, he stopped kissing in order for them to both breathe.

Planting his feet on the wall, Robin bucked his ass into Slade's crotch and thighs, panting and growling a few times at the amazing feeling inside of him. Slade suddenly rolled over, pinning him to the wall. He soon quickened his pace, placing one hand against the wall for better momentum. Sweat poured down their bodies. Robin tilted his head back against the wall as he moaned when his prostate was hit. Slade licked up his neck, breathing hot air on him. He quickly captured Robin's mouth again, slipping his tongue deep inside. Robin kept his mouth open, making a slightly high-pitched groaning sound from lack of breath. He poked his tongue out. Getting the hint, Slade pulled his back and then they both started massing each others' in mid-air. Saliva dribbled down Robin's chin and neck, making him moan.

When Robin stopped the tongue battle half a minute later, Slade roughly kissed his throat. White spots danced behind Robin's closed eyes as he came all over his stomach. A minute later, Slade also came, grunting as he did. Robin slumped his head against the wall. Looking at him, Slade panted and slowly lowered him back on his feet. He stumbled from exhaustion, falling against Slade's chest. He panted as he held him. Turning him around, Slade picked him up and sat on the bench in the stall. Robin slumped against his chest. Placing his legs up, Slade leaned against the wall, lifted Robin, and then dropped him back down on his penis, making him grunt at the intrusion in his ass. Slade carefully pushed him all the way down until he was sitting on his lap, his penis pulsating inside the tight space.

"S-Slade…"

Slade kissed Robin's shoulder, scraping his teeth over the flushed skin. With his hands, he teasingly touched his thighs and then trailed them up along his hips. Robin craned his head around and licked at Slade's mouth. Leaning his head over, the man kissed him. His hands trailed up and down his sides softly a few times before gripping his hips firmly. Holding him still, Slade bucked his hips upward, forcing more of his penis within him. Robin pulled his head back a bit, panting in order to breathe. Slade continued to buck his hips, slow and hard. Letting go of one hip, he placed it to Robin's cheek and pulled him back for another kiss, his eyes closing.

"Mmh, S-Slade…b-b-breathe…" Moving his hand to the back of his head, Slade kissed the side of his neck forcefully, fully intending on leaving his mark behind. Robin panted hot air over his shoulder as Slade continued fucking him slowly. Robin moaned when his prostate was hit. "P-Please…f-f-faster."

Allowing Robin's head to move back into a comfy position, Slade gripped his hips with both hands again, lifted him up, and then slammed him back onto his cock. His hips bucked faster with each drop, causing Robin to cry out with each hit to his prostate. After a few minutes of this same procedure, Slade came with a final, hard thrust up. Robin felt cum squish out around his balls as it slid down. Lowering his hand, Slade covered his fingers with his cum and then led them to Robin's mouth. Grabbing the back of his hand, he slipped his fingers inside and began to suck fervently on them. Slade smirked softly at his alluring gesture.

"Y-You like that, l-little bird?"

Ending his sucking, Robin rested his head against Slade's chest. "Y-You l-like it…m-more." Slade chuckled in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Leaning his head back, Slade closed his eyes. They slowly regained their breath. "W-Was one of your goals t-to fuck me i-in a dressing room?"

Slade chuckled, his eyes still closed. "No, it was a spur of the moment." Slade trailed a seductive hand over Robin's chest and stomach. "Picturing you _naked_ turns me on."

Robin chuckled. "I should stay naked m-more often then." A shiver ran down Robin's stomach when Slade ran his fingertips over his left nipple. "D-Do that again."

Slade licked his ear. "Later tonight." He lifted Robin off his cock. "We have training today."

Robin staggered to his feet and went over to his clothes. He dressed quickly. Slade stood up and got dressed too. They finished in silence, grabbed the new T-shirts, and checked out. They returned home, showered, and began training.

* * *

Max barked when Slade sprayed Robin with the hose. They had been washing the dog in the backyard. Robin had laughed when Max shook his wet body that caused water and suds to spray Slade's face and naked chest. He couldn't help himself until the villain used the hose on him instead. Tackling him, Slade pinned Robin down and started attacking his sides. Max ran around the two, barking his head off happily. Robin was having trouble breathing from the torture.

"S-Stop! I can't…b-breathe!" Max started licking Robin's face, making him laugh even more. "N-No! Max! Quit it!"

Allowing Max to lick his owner some more, Slade stopped tickling and chuckled. Carefully pushing the dog away, he leaned down and kissed Robin. The boy instinctively wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close, the kiss deepening. Max barked and whined, like he wanted a kiss too. Ending the soft kiss, Slade smiled down at Robin. Max looked down at him too, his tongue flopping out over his forehead. Craning his head back to look at him, Robin grabbed his muzzle in his hands and gently pulled his face down, kissing his wet jowls. Stopping, he smiled at Max, who wagged his tail happily and licked his lips. Robin breathed air onto his face to back his head up.

"Max, go give Slade a kiss."

Slade's eyes widened when Max tackled him onto his back. Robin scooted away and laughed at his misfortune when Max licked his face. He laughed even harder when Max's tongue went straight into Slade's partly open mouth. Spluttering, he pushed the dog off him sideways and quickly sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm.

"No French kissing from you, pup." Max barked. Slade scratched behind his ears, smiling. "I love you, too, Max."

Licking his face one last time, Max trotted off, shaking his wet body again. Robin smiled.

"Aww! You're a dog lover, huh?"

Slade smirked. "And not to forget a pretty bird lover."

Robin smiled. "Yes, I know."

Slade practically crawled over to him. Robin leaned back as he was about to kiss him. Max suddenly yelped. Looking up in confusion, Slade saw blood coming from his side as he lay on the ground.

"Max!"

Slade jumped over Robin, who rolled over. His eyes widened at seeing his friend hurt. Jumping up, he tried to reach him. "Max!" Slade reached the dog, only to be shot by a bullet. He fell sideways, growling in pain. Blood poured out of his arm as he gripped the wound tightly with his hand. Robin stopped, frightened. His throat felt like it was tearing out as he screamed "SLAAAAAAAAAAAADE!"

Pushing himself up and growling, Slade tried to get to Max again. Another bullet hit him in the side of his stomach, entering his flesh. His eyes widened slightly when he stumbled sideways and fell, cringing in pain. Robin wanted to reach them both, but he was too scared to move, especially since they were both immobile. Something suddenly pierced the side of his neck. Reaching up, he pulled out a tranquilizer dart. Within seconds, his eyes drooped and then closed. Robin collapsed to the ground, instantly falling unconscious.


	13. Please Save Me

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

This chapter was a pain to write, mainly because I don't like hetero sex. I prefer boys fucking each other, thank you ;) There are two rapes in this, but you'll have to read to know which characters are the rapists and which characters are the ones that were raped. If you've been paying attention to the other chapters, you'll know who without even reading. Anyway, there's the heads-up

******SladinForever**

* * *

"A-Are you okay? Hello? H-Hello?"

Robin groaned as he tried to open his eyes. Blinking them open, he saw a long, oily blonde-haired girl with big, frightened, light blue eyes staring down at him. He tried to move his arms, but they were chained to a wall.

"Wh-Where a-am I?" The girl looked at Robin worriedly. "Wh-What h-happened to S-Slade and M-Max?"

The blonde's eyes filled with tears. "I-I'm so sorry," she said, crying. "Are…Are y-you Robin?"

What happened back in his backyard hit Robin in the face like a ton of bricks. Both Slade and Max had been shot and they had been bleeding. He remembered being knocked out by the dart and then nothing. Closing his eyes tight, tears formed and fell from his unmasked eyes. Were Slade and Max dead? Robin sobbed and cried. The girl didn't know what to do. A metal door off in the distance creaked open. Looking over her shoulder, she saw who was coming. Her eyes widened.

"Ah, good, you're awake." Robin's head shot up at the familiar voice. Clenching his teeth, he growled at Brother Blood. The demented man stopped in front of him. The girl cowered away. "Sorry about killing the ones you love, but it was the only way for me to get what I want. They're both dead now. What a pity." Blood crouched down and smiled at the crying, angry boy. "Hello, Robin."

Raising his hand, Blood wiped his tears away. Robin jerked his head away from the hand.

"D-Don't…t-touch me."

Brother Blood glared softly. "Oh, but I can touch you any way I want." So that Robin knew he was being serious, he trailed his fingers down his naked chest and naval. Robin growled. "You're my pet now, not Slade's."

Getting angry at the _pet_ comment, Robin kicked Blood in the chest. The man fell back.

"I am no one's property!" Blood stood up and approached him. "Stay away from me!"

Blood slapped Robin as hard as he could, making him cry out in pain. He started to sob again.

"You really are disrespectful, boy." The girl stared at Brother Blood in fear. "My pet, Terra, would be beaten if you weren't a good pet."

Terra looked at Robin. He hadn't done anything yet to hurt her. She whimpered. "P-Please, m-master, don't h-hurt him." Blood looked at Terra over his shoulder. She cowered back again. "He…H-He's just scared."

Robin slowly looked at Terra, tears streaming down his face like a waterfall. Was she trying to help him? Smiling sadistically, Blood walked over to her and dragged her to her feet. She cried out as he pulled her over to the wall. He threw her to the floor at Robin's feet.

"If you have two pets, they play, don't they?" Terra's eyes widened as she looked at Robin. "When you're done with him, make sure you tell me."

Turning around, Blood left the large basement. Terra moved back from Robin and started to cry.

"P-Please don't h-hate me."

Robin stared at Terra with his mouth partly open. "H-How can I-I hate you? You haven't done anything."

Terra wiped her eyes. I-It's what B-Blood _wants_ me to do. Any second now he'll-" Electricity sparked around Terra's neck. She whimpered in pain. It soon stopped. Robin looked at her fearfully. "H-He wants me t-to-" Terra placed one of her delicate hands to her mouth, more tears falling from her eyes. She lowered it. "P-Please…don't hate me."

Standing up, her body shaking, Terra walked over and sat down on Robin's legs. He suddenly realized what was going to happen. He hung his head in shame. He could _never_ hate someone that was forced to have sex with him. Still crying, Terra lowered Robin's shorts. He shut his eyes tight, hating himself so much right then. _He_ would be entering Terra, not the other way around. Opening his bleary eyes, Robin looked at her.

"I-It's going to b-be okay."

Terra nodded. She quickly lowered her underwear. Still shaking, she lowered herself onto Robin's penis. She gasped quietly, going all the way down until she sat in his lap.

"I-I'm…s-sorry."

Going up to Robin's shackles, Terra allowed his arms to fall after she unlocked them with a push of a button. Instead of keeping them down, Robin lifted his arms and hugged her, whispering softly in her ear.

"I can _never_ hate you." Terra continued to cry. Lowering his arms, Robin grabbed her hips. "I-If S-Slade is alive, h-he'll find us. I p-promise."

Terra nodded. Wrapping her arms around Robin, she hugged him tight and cried.

* * *

Slade felt a wet tongue on his face. His eyes twitched behind his lids. Opening them, he saw Max panting down at him and whimpering. Sitting up, he clutched his arm.

"D-Dammit." Grunting in pain, Slade dug around his wound and found the bullet. He swiftly pulled it out and threw it to the ground. Max whined. Slade looked at him. He saw the blood caked on the dog's side. Standing up, he grabbed him in his arms and headed for the house. "We'll clean you up and then we're going to find Robin."

Max whined in understanding. Slade entered the house and went into the new infirmary under the stairs. Setting the dog on the medical table, he walked off and grabbed supplies. Coming back, he put him in a numbed state and then searched for the bullet with his fingers. Max squirmed a little at feeling the intrusion. Finding the bullet, Slade pulled it out and threw it into the metal tin. He cleaned the wound and bandaged him up. The wound in his arm was completely gone, but he still had the bullet in his stomach to remove. He looked back at the half asleep Max.

"You're the lucky one; you got to be sedated." Max closed his eyes. Looking at the floor, Slade sighed. "Now I'm talking to a dog."

Shaking his head, Slade turned his back on Max. The pup shut his eyes tight when he practically screamed at the pain in his gut as he searched for the bullet. Wrapping his thumb and pointer around it, he pulled it out, panting from the hot angry pain. Setting the bullet in the tin, Slade pulled out his blood kit. He searched for finger prints other than his own. Once he found traces of prints and found out who they belonged to, he growled.

"That fucking bastard…"

Max barked despite his injury. Slade ignored him. Getting cleaned up, he set out to finding his bird. And once he did, he would _kill_ that man.

* * *

Terra had been crying against Robin's shoulder. The boy stared solemnly at the floor. He _really_ hated himself. He felt even worse than Terra. He had made the poor girl bleed. Who knew how much pain she was still suffering from while being under Blood's thumb.

"Does…Does Blood-?"

Terra nodded, tears forming in her eyes again. "Usually _e-every _time he gets a-angry about s-something or he just feels like it. I've _never_ healed."

Robin rested his forehead on Terra's temple. "You want h-him dead…don't you?"

Terra nodded. "If I wasn't s-so weak, I'd kill him myself." She winced. They were silent for a while. Robin breathed heavily through his nose. Terra suddenly had an idea. She whispered into his ear. "Blood will be here any minute. If you're s-strong enough, you can fight him and run. If you give me enough time, I can blast your way out. I'm a Geomancer, so it won't be hard."

Robin looked at her. "What about you?"

"If you're right about Slade, you can come back for me and save me."

Robin nodded. "Yeah, okay, I promise to come back."

Terra smiled. She mouthed 'thank you' seconds before the door opened in the distance again. She winced when she jumped away. Brother Blood stopped by Robin's feet.

"Did you enjoy yourself, boy?"

Robin glared at him. "When Slade finds me you'll-"

Blood slapped him hard across the face again. Robin's head moved to the side by the force of the blow. Crouching in front of him, Blood grabbed his chin roughly and made him look up at him.

"Your lover Slade is dead. He is not coming for you." Blood's other hand slowly made its way to Robin's crotch. His eyes were wide in surprise. "You are _mine_ now."

Robin gasped when Brother Blood grabbed his warm penis in his hand. Carefully moving his leg, Robin quickly lifted it, catching Blood in the gonads and forcing him to step back. Using as much strength as his body would allow, Robin kicked him in the stomach, making him fly back. Terra hid herself and started to warm up her hands. It would take awhile to get her powers to work properly because of how weak she was, but she was determined to get Robin out.

Robin jumped to his feet and watched as Blood pushed himself up. He ran forward and kicked him again, making him crash into a wall. Finding his chance, Robin ran for the staircase leading up. Terra wanted to warn him that it locked after Blood entered, but she couldn't reveal her hiding spot. Reaching the top, he wrenched at the door. It wouldn't open. This angered him. His one chance of escape was gone.

"Fuck!"

"Pity it's locked, eh, my little bird?"

Robin spun around. Blood was halfway up the stairs. He growled. "Don't call me that!"

Jumping against the door, Robin used his acrobatic skills to jump over Brother Blood's head, land in a handstand on a step, and front flip off to land on his feet to run. Within seconds, he passed Terra's hiding place. Turning a corner, he backed up into the wall and panted, looking around. Large equipment was built into the fairly high ceiling and on the ground. He needed to find a window…

A beam of red energy shot past Robin. It hit a crate and made it explode. He peered around the corner. No one was there. Terra peered around her spot and motioned to him that Blood had gone the opposite way. Nodding, Robin turned the corner and edged his way around. He saw Brother Blood turning the other corner.

"Jump," Terra mouthed to him.

Looking up, Robin saw a wall that was opened at the top. Turning and backing up, he ran at the wall and jumped. He grabbed the ledge and used his toes to climb up the side. Carefully peering over the edge, he saw that it was a cube. He pulled himself up and sat down, looking around again. He hoped Terra was doing okay. Speaking of which, Robin turned around to look over the edge he had just climbed. Terra's eyes were glowing yellow and light formed around her hands. Robin was happy to see that she was being so brave. He still felt bad for hurting her though.

"You really are a bird."

Spinning around, Robin saw Brother Blood standing behind him. He backed up, forgetting that he was near a ledge. He suddenly fell off backwards. Gasping, Terra moved her hands. A chunk of concrete broke out of the floor and flew up to meet him. Robin crashed into it, groaning. He sat up, placing a hand to his hip.

"Run!" Terra yelled after she lowered him to the floor. Rolling over a few times, Robin jumped to his feet and started to run again. Blood landed where he had been. Raising his hand, red energy shot out from his fingers at him, hitting his shoulder. Robin fell and rolled. "Robin!"

Ignoring her, Brother Blood made his way over to the Boy Wonder. Grabbing his bleeding shoulder, Robin stumbled up and around. Getting his balance back, he ran again. Blood fired more of his powers at his feet. Robin stumbled and fell before rolling over onto his back.

Blood stopped. Looking up, he saw a giant moving block. Aiming for the lever, he fired his energy at it, making it break. The block started to move towards the fallen hero. Seeing it coming, Robin crawled away backwards as fast as he could. He was almost out from beneath it. He yanked his left leg towards him and_—_

_"__GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Robin screamed in immense pain. The block had smashed right on top of his right leg. As quickly as she could, Terra lifted it with her powers. Stopping behind him, Blood grabbed a fistful of Robin's hair and pulled him back. Robin fell after he let go, breathing heavily. His leg was bloodied up and mangled pretty bad. Lifting him off the floor by the throat, Blood dragged him back to the wall with the shackles. Robin cried out in pain when he threw him against it.

"You have angered me too many times this past month, my pet." Blood pulled his shirt off his back and threw it aside. Robin groaned. "I am going to enjoy hearing you scream."

Blood pulled Robin all the way to the floor. The last ounce of power Terra had was long gone. She wouldn't be able to stop her master. She looked away, unable to see the brutality.

"I-I'm sorry…R-Robin."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Terra shook from hearing the poor boy scream. Robin continued to scream bloody murder as Blood thrust harshly against him, tears streaming down his face. He tried to fight back, but his leg sheared in pain. Brother Blood ruthlessly thrust in and out of him, causing blood to squirt out of the tight spaces of flesh. He came a few seconds later, making Robin slump back in exhaustion. He chuckled darkly.

"Learn to enjoy the pain, boy. You'll get it more and more every day." Removing himself from Robin, Blood redressed and started walking past Terra. "I will see you later tonight, my disobedient pet."

Terra cowered into a ball. Blood left the basement, slamming the door behind him. It instantly locked. Waiting for the coast to be clear, Terra got up and ran over to Robin. She crouched beside him.

"R-Robin?" Rolling over the best he could, Robin slammed his fist into the floor. He cried out his frustration. Terra rested a comforting, yet quivering hand on the small of his back. Robin jolted at the contact. "I-It's me, Terra."

Clawing at the floor and making his fingers bleed, Robin sobbed. "S-Slade! Where are you?!"

Starting to cry, Terra sat down and rolled Robin back over, pulling him into her lap. Wrapping her arms around the quivering boy's stomach, she hugged him close, resting her head on his shoulder.

"H-He'll f-find us. I know he w-will." Robin continued to cry. Grabbing her arms, he clenched Terra tight, sobbing. "He'll find us."

Silence filled the room except for Robin's sobs. Within minutes, he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Max sniffed the ground as he walked, Slade following behind him. Lifting his head, Max barked loudly several times. Leaning down, Slade petted his head.

"Good boy, Max."

They stood outside the new HIVE building. Students were going in and coming out the double doors. Ignoring the confused stares, Slade and Max entered the building and started their search.

* * *

Robin was resting against the wall, ignoring everything that was happening around him. He looked overly exhausted. Terra was resting opposite him, chained to the floor. She stared at the sad teen for a long time in silence. Robin's stomach then growled. He hadn't eaten breakfast since the morning before. He had been in the basement for two days and nights. Robin didn't think he'd survive a third with the evil Brother Blood.

"I will _kill _that bastard," Robin suddenly muttered.

"RUFF!"

Terra's head shot up. She looked around. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"ARF!"

"Is that a dog?"

The door was suddenly slammed on. Terra and Robin looked up. There was another bark and then a second slam at the door. Forgetting that his leg was smashed, he moved it and then growled in pain.

"I fucking hope it's my dog," Robin said, clutching it. There was a fourth bark that made him laugh in triumph. He started to cry again. "Th-That's my dog! Oh god, that's my dog!"

The door slammed open after the lock was broken. Terra tried to back away, but the chain prevented her from going anywhere. She almost screamed when a black lab ran past her and started licking Robin's crying face. Slade stopped beside her.

"Max." The dog backed away, still smiling. Robin looked up at Slade and started to cry harder. The villain walked over and crouched in front of him. "Robin."

Ignoring the pain in his leg, Robin jumped into Slade's arms, crying against the man he loved so much. He held him tight.

"Y-You saved him! And now y-you're saving me!" Max, seeing Terra's tears, walked over and started licking them away. "I…I thought y-you were dead!"

Slade smiled, tears forming in his eyes behind his mask. Yanking it off, he threw it away. Holding the back of Robin's head, he leaned forward and kissed him. Terra's eyes widened in shock. She never saw such love before. She was more surprised that her first experience seeing it would be between two very different-aged men. She cleared her throat. Slade slowly pulled back and smiled at Robin.

"We need to get you out of here, pretty bird."

Robin nodded. "Help Terra first. My leg is busted."

Nodding, Slade released his hold and went over to Terra. He pulled a laser from his belt and aimed it at the shackle on her ankle. The metal started to melt away. Once it was half way down, he stopped and pulled. The metal broke free. Seeing the bruises on her ankles, Slade pulled his ointment from his pocket and applied it to her skin. Terra looked up at him.

"Robin knew you would come."

Slade smiled at her. "Yes, but I usually don't do this sort of thing." Putting his ointment away, Slade helped Terra to her feet. "Now we need to get you-"

Max barked and then growled. Robin cried out in pain. Slade and Terra turned. The girl gasped.

"I _thought_ I killed you and that damn mutt," Brother Blood said angrily. He suddenly smirked upon seeing Slade's face. "So I finally get to see who the real Slade Wilson is. I see why the boy loves you so much." Blood lowered his right hand to Robin's crotch. "But the slut is mine now." Robin growled when he fondled him. "If you make one move, I will not hesitate to kill him." Robin tried _so hard_ not to moan out from the rough hand moving against him. His hormones didn't know the difference between Brother Blood and Slade. He growled behind gritted teeth when the evil man gripped his balls painstakingly tight. "He is nothing but a fun, _fuckable_, little, _t__oy_."

Hating being called a toy so many times in two months pissed Robin off. Jerking his head down, he bit Brother Blood's arm with all his strength. Blood cried out in pain. Lifting her hands, Terra threw concrete at him. Slade ran forward when Blood fell back. He caught Robin in his arms as he fell. Terra pushed Blood back with concrete. Keeping his balance, his eyes turned red. Terra stopped her onslaught, falling to her knees. Instead of turning their usual yellow, her eyes glowed red. Not wanting him to take control of her mind, she remembered all of the pain she endured from him. A bright yellow light slowly formed around her body and the floor started to shake. Slade held Robin close while Max barked his head off. Standing up, Terra glared at Blood, her yellow aura overpowering his red one.

"I will never let you hurt _anyone_ AGAIN!"

With tears streaming from her eyes, Terra threw a large chunk of concrete at the man she hated so much. Blood dodged to the side, rolling across the floor to avoid getting hit. Slade laid Robin on the ground when he vanished. Anticipating where the demented man was going to reappear, Slade pulled out throwing, _S_-shaped boomerangs. Blood soon reemerged behind him. Spinning around, Slade threw his weapons, catching him in his shoulders and legs. Blood fell to his knees, growling in pain. Walking over, Slade grabbed the evil man by the throat and squeezed tightly. Blood chuckled.

"Y-You stupid, old man. Y-You h-have no right to kill me."

"And why shouldn't I?!" Slade asked angrily, slamming Blood to the wall. "You kidnapped Robin and raped him you goddamn son of a bitch!" Slade was about to kill Brother Blood with his bare hands, but the man chuckled. "Shut up!"

Brother Blood began to laugh. "Y-You did th-the same thing, Wilson. You kidnapped h-him, t-tortured him, had sex with him, took away his l-life. Y-You're just like m-me." Blood started to laugh maniacally. Slade stared wide eyed at him. "You're j-just like me: a p-pedophile, killer, kidnapper, and a rapist! You f-fucking hypocrite! We're the villains, Slade; we're the masters! Y-You and I a-are exactly th-the same!"

Anger getting the best of him, Slade pulled Blood towards him so that the insane man was right in his face. "There's one _big_ difference between you and me, Brother Blood." Blood chuckled. Holding his neck tightly with both hands, Slade said, "I don't rape little children for sick fun."

Twisting as hard as he could, Slade broke Brother Blood's neck, making him die instantly. Standing up straight he dropped him to the floor. Breathing heavily, Slade stared down at him, his hands curling into tight fists. Terra was holding Robin in her arms. The boy looked over at him.

"S-Slade?" Snapping out of his anger, Slade turned in their direction, staring solemnly at the two teens. Robin gave him a pleading look. "C-Can we go h-home now?"

Calming down, Slade walked over and picked him up into his arms. Terra stood up. Robin cried quietly against his strong chest.

"Shh, pretty bird. It's going to be okay." Robin clenched his eyes shut tight. Max whined. "We'll be home soon."

Turning, Slade, Terra, Robin, and Max left the basement and headed for home.


	14. And The Results Are In

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

Life returned to normal after Robin came home. Slade had to perform extensive healing from the rapes he endured. He had a fever for two days. Jinx had visited every day, Gizmo and Mammoth even coming along. Terra came to live with them, so that she could actually heal. She was thankful that Slade let her stay, even if she stayed in her room most of the day. She was fed properly and was finally able to take a nice, long, hot bath upstairs in her room. Her new life was more enjoyable; mostly. When she slept, she dreamed. Her nightmares kept her up most of the night. She just couldn't make them go away. And Max? He recovered from the bullet in a matter of days, thanks to Slade's "magical" ointment. The dog was happier, especially since his best friend was home and almost well. And Terra had some interesting information to give the man that saved her and Robin.

"I was in Blood's office when he told Johnny Rancid to attack a boy named Robin. I was so upset when Robin came to that basement. I couldn't see why anyone would want to hurt him."

Robin had something to tell his lover too. "Blood forced Terra to-" He stopped, looking at his hands in his lap. He wiped his eyes with the back of his arm. "I-I hurt her, Slade. I really h-hurt her."

Getting into bed with him, Slade wrapped his arms around Robin, hugging him close. "It's okay, pretty bird. You had no choice."

Robin cried against Slade's chest, sniffing in as hard as he could. "E-Ever since we g-got back, I've had this w-worry that she may have g-gotten-"

Robin stopped again. Slade looked down at him. He had a hunch but- "Do you think she's pregnant?" Robin nodded. Slade really hated his hunches. "We won't know until she takes a test."

"I know."

Holding Robin back a bit, Slade wiped his tears and smiled. "Don't cry, little bird. Everything will be okay." Holding his chin in his hand, Slade kissed his lips. Robin allowed his tongue to enter his mouth and coax his own. Ending the kiss, Slade smiled. "I wish you were fully healed because nights without sex with you kills me."

This made Robin laugh. He then rested his head against Slade's chest. "I know, sorry."

Slade kissed the side of his head before resting his chin on it. "I love you, pretty bird."

Robin closed his eyes. "I love you too."

Relaxing against him, Robin drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Robin's leg was still busted. Slade's ointment couldn't fix it since there were broken bones and he didn't have any doctor associates that would do surgery on it for free. Luckily, Terra had an idea.

"A friend of mine, before Blood took me off the streets, can fix his leg up. He might do it at a price, but his payments are small. I can find him for you if you want me to."

Slade discussed the matter with Robin. He nodded. "I _would_ like to walk again."

Terra smiled, glad that she could be of help. "I will find him as soon as I can."

* * *

The whole gang could not believe this. Terra was confused. "H-Have you met Red X before?"

Robin finally shut his mouth and then glared. X chuckled. "Sorry about stealing the suit, kid. Though, you have to admit, it looks _way_ better on me." Red X paused. "Anyway, I'm surprised that the kid I met at the bar was actually the famous Robin who made the suit to get to the infamous Slade. So that means masks are unimportant here." Red took off his mask to reveal the eighteen year old boy underneath. He ruffled up his mask hair. "That's better."

Terra cleared her throat. "What about Robin's leg?"

"Right, first off, I need an x-ray of it. Once I see the damage, I can figure out what needs to be done." X glanced at Slade before looking at Robin. "I have a very small price that I want from you before I help you. But, I'd rather discuss it privately."

Terra looked at Slade. The man narrowed his eyes at X. "You can tell _everyone._"

Red stepped back. "I'd rather not."

"And why is that?"

X chuckled and then pushed his hair back. "Because you'd kill me if I told you."

Terra laughed nervously, grabbing Slade's arm. "Why don't we get that x-ray ready."

Still glaring at Red, Slade allowed Terra to take him out. The door slid shut behind them. There was silence.

"So what's your payment?" Robin asked. Red X looked at him. "Whatever it is, I'll give it to you."

Pulling up a rolling chair, X sat on it and smiled at him. "Before I tell you what it is, I'll let you decide if you wish to wait until after you've fully recovered or right now, just to get it over with."

Robin thought about it for a moment. "I'd rather get it over with if you don't mind."

Red grinned. "No problem. I was hoping you'd say now anyway." X cleared his throat before continuing. "I know you don't like to be touched without permission." Robin quirked an eyebrow. "Beyond popular belief, I am embarrassed to say this."

Robin folded his arms over his chest. "What is it that you want?"

Getting up, X rested his hands by Robin's leg. "I was flirting with you at the bar. You know that, right?" Robin nodded. "Well, ever since then, I wanted to kiss you."

Robin stared at Red impassively. The thief blinked.

"Is that it?"

"…Yes."

Robin shrugged. "Fine, then go ahead."

X scratched the back of his head. "That easy, huh?" Robin nodded. "That makes me feel better already. Thanks, kid."

Red leaned forward, but Robin placed a finger to his lips. "I don't have to like it, do I?" X smiled behind the finger. Sighing, Robin lowered his hand. "Okay, just be nice."

X chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way, kid."

Grabbing the back of Robin's head in a gray-gloved hand, Red leaned forward and laid his lips against his own. Forgetting that it wasn't Slade, Robin opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to enter and massage his own. Since it wasn't his lover kissing him, he hated himself for liking the kiss. This made him start crying. Ending the kiss, Red X saw his tears. His eyes widened.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Robin wiped his tears away while shaking his head. "No, it's just that_—_" Red sat back down, "_—_I love Slade and liking your kiss shouldn't have happened."

Red smiled weakly. "I probably shouldn't have put my tongue in your mouth."

Robin laughed, wiping his eyes again. "No, it's okay." Silence filled the room. Robin cleared his throat. "Will you help me now?"

Red wiped a stray tear off Robin's cheek. "Anything for you, sexy." Robin's cheeks turned red. X laughed. "Your blushing is adorable, kid." Robin glared at him. "Now, time for that x-ray."

* * *

"Be glad you won't have a one-legged bird, Slade," Red X said. "His bones will take several weeks to heal, but other than that and scarring, he'll be okay." Red patted Robin's thick cast. "That's all I can do for ya, kid. I'll check up on things in a few weeks."

Robin nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Red."

X grinned. "No, thank you."

Without another word, Red left into the night. Slade looked at Robin.

"What was the payment?"

Robin blushed. "Don't worry about it." Slade wouldn't hear of it. Pulling Robin's head gently back by the hair, he kissed his throat, making him moan. "Okay, he just wanted a small kiss."

Slade allowed Robin's head to fall. "Was that it?"

Robin nodded. "That was it."

Slade folded his arms over his chest. "Whose was better?"

"Huh?"

Slade smirked. "Whose kiss is better?"

Robin glared at him. "Yours of course!" He quickly looked down at his legs. "Though, I admit that I liked it a little bit. But feeling like that made me cry."

All traces of anger quickly left Slade's face when he heard this. "You were crying about that?"

Slade finally sat down. Robin nodded, looking up at him. "Because the only one I want is you. Liking Red's kiss made me feel like I was betraying you."

Slade smiled. "You could never betray me, pretty bird." Holding the back of his head, Slade kissed him. "I will always love you."

Robin nodded, making Slade smile.

"Can we do something different tonight?" Robin suddenly asked.

"Anything for you, pretty bird."

"Can we cuddle on the couch?"

Slade chuckled and stood. He then picked Robin up in his arms. "Yes, we can."

Slade took Robin into the living room. Laying him on the couch, he left to get covers and pillows from upstairs. He passed Terra's room on the way. Before returning to the living room, he peered inside and saw her asleep. In the morning her and Jinx were going to get a pregnancy test.

Slade returned to the living room. Robin had managed to unfold the bed within the couch by himself while in the dark. He was lying nude on the right side with his eyes closed. After throwing the pillow and blanket on the foldout bed, Slade undressed and then got in behind him. After adjusting the pillows, he pulled the covers over them both. Wrapping his arms around Robin, Slade pulled him up against his chest, being extra careful of his leg. He then kissed his neck, making him shudder softly.

"That tickles."

Slade chuckled in his ear. "I know. That's why I do it."

Slade nibbled on his ear. Robin squirmed, a quiet moan escaping his lips. He smiled then. "We're supposed to be cuddling."

Slade rubbed his face through Robin's soft hair. "I haven't forgotten."

Slade trailed light fingertips over Robin's chest. All of a sudden, a finger trailed over a scar near his heart. He traced it several times. Opening his eyes, Robin sighed.

"I was fifteen when it happened." Slade just stared at him. "Batman and I were chasing after The Joker one night. We had him backed into a corner. He pulled out a gun. Batman and I weren't worried about it. Joker never used real guns; he preferred knives." Robin took a deep breath. "Anyway, Joker shot a real bullet at us this time. Batman dodged. I didn't." Slade stared at the back of Robin's head intently. "The bullet barely missed my heart. If it moved over even half a centimeter, I would've been dead. That's when Batman decided that he didn't want me to be a hero anymore. So we had a fight. I left Gotham and came here, to Jump City. I formed the Teen Titans and everything was okay. But then-"

Slade rested his hand on Robin's chest, his eyes reverting down. "Then I came along."

Robin sighed softly. "I hated Joker with a passion after he shot me. But, now that I think about it, if he hadn't, we never would have met. Part of me is glad that he did."

Robin closed his eyes. Slade continued to stare at him.

"Slade? Robin?" Both males looked up and saw Terra standing by the foot of the bed. "Is it okay if I slept out here with you?"

Robin sat up. "Is something wrong?"

Terra rubbed her arm while looking off to the side. "I just had a nightmare about Brother Blood. I don't want to be alone."

Carefully standing up, Robin gave her a weak smile. "You can sleep on the chair if you want. I'll go get you a blanket."

Grabbing his crutches, Robin stumbled off down the hall to the spare downstairs bedroom. Terra stood where she was while Slade stared at her. She finally looked at him.

"Did I come down at a bad time?"

Slade rested his head in his hand. "Not at all." Terra sat down in the comfy La-Z-boy chair, bringing her legs up to her chest. "Will you be alright now?"

Terra nodded. "Yes, thank you." They were silent. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

Terra took a deep breath. "Is Robin…happy?"

Slade blinked a few times. "I would like to think so. Why do you ask?"

Terra shrugged. "I just know a lot about him and who he really is. I know his identity. His parents were killed during one of their acts. He was adopted by Batman, also known as Bruce Wayne, became Robin, and fought crime. Then he was raped by Rancid and Brother Blood and was forced to have sex with me. I just think he isn't happy because of all that's happened to him." Terra paused. "I just wanted a second opinion."

Max jumped into Robin's spot and laid down against Slade's body. He pet his head and down his back.

"He may have had all of those bad things happen to him, Terra, but now that he's home again with the people he loves, he is happy. It will just take him time to heal."

Terra stared at Slade, watching him pet the dog. Robin came back with blankets in one arm. He stopped at the foot of the bed and grinned.

"Go cuddle with Terra, you crazy dog."

Max got up and jumped down. Robin gave Terra the covers before getting back into bed. Max curled into a tight ball in the space Terra provided for him. She laid the blanket on them both and then looked over at Robin.

"Robin, stay happy. Okay?"

Robin gave her a puzzled look. "Um, yeah, sure."

Nodding, Terra turned her head back around and closed her eyes, petting Max's head. Robin pulled the covers over him. Slade pulled him back against his warm chest, breathing in his sweet smelling hair and smiling.

"Good night, pretty bird."

Slade held Robin's hand, which rested in front of his face. Robin yawned.

"Good night, Slade, Terra, Max."

Terra scratched behind Max's ears. "Good night."

Everyone was silent. Slade kissed Robin's cheek before trying to fall asleep. The teen gripped his arm and smiled. Soon, everyone fell asleep.

* * *

"It can't take this long to choose a pregnancy test, right?" Robin asked from the back seat of the van Slade had bought. "Jinx and Terra are taking forever." His leg started to throb. "Damn leg."

Slade looked at him from the driver's seat. "What are you going to do if Terra is pregnant?"

Robin was kind of shocked at the question. "I'm gonna make her keep it of course. Killing a baby is worse than killing Rancid if you ask me."

Slade smirked. "You are very offensive, pretty bird."

"Well, what did you think I would say?" Robin asked, annoyed. "Tell Terra that she can't have a kid?" Robin folded his arms over his chest. "That would be cruel."

Slade shook his head in amusement. "You're hoping she is pregnant, aren't you, pretty bird?"

Robin looked at his lap. "Yes, I am."

Slade looked back out the windshield. "I will hope for the best then," he said reassuringly.

Robin looked at him. "Yeah, but it won't be your kid." He paused. "Did you want a kid with me?"

"Robin, that would be physically impossible."

"I mean like adopting one," Robin corrected himself.

Slade didn't answer. Robin sighed. Soon the girls returned. Terra sat in the back with Robin, his leg on her lap. Jinx sat in front. They returned home. The girls went into the upstairs bathroom. Slade and Robin waited downstairs for the results. Soon, Jinx came down the stairs and smiled weakly.

"Robin's going to be a dad."

Robin looked like he would faint. Slade wrapped him in his arms.

"You hear that, pretty bird? You're going to have a baby."

Robin began to cry. He wiped his eyes quick and forcefully. He didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry, Terra didn't know what to say either. She's crying upstairs."

Robin sniffed in as hard as he could. "I'll go see her." He slowly made his way up the stairs. He found Terra in her room. She was rubbing her tummy. Robin sat down with her. "I want you to have the baby."

Terra smiled up at him. "I do too." They were silent for a while. Terra sat up and rested her head on Robin's shoulder. "I still feel bad though. I never wanted to take you away from Slade. He deserves you more than me."

Robin pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "You could never do that. And I deserve anyone. Slade doesn't own me. He treats me like a person, not a plaything. He's happy for us."

Terra smiled. "That's good to know."

The two teens were quiet again as they stayed in each others arms. Terra soon fell asleep against Robin. He started to cry again. He was forced to give her the baby. It was all Brother Blood's fault. None of this would've happened if he wasn't an evil person. If Slade hadn't killed him, then Robin would have wanted to kill him himself. Because of that experience, his morals were locked away, never to be looked upon again. But Robin wouldn't have it any other way. Not anymore. Not when more lives would be at stake.


	15. Grayson

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1. Also, Terra and Robin's baby is an OC of mine, so he belongs to me

"Hey! You're cheating!"

"I am not."

As funny as it seemed, Slade and Robin were playing a video game. The man was kicking the boy's butt. Terra was the referee. With one last kick, the fighter fainted. The game shouted _Game Over _with a deep, loud voice.

"Slade wins."

Robin dropped the controller on his lap. "Even in Mortal Combat he kicks my ass!"

Max barked. Slade patted Robin's cast. "Just try harder next time."

Robin looked over and glared at him, folding his arms over his chest. "There won't be a next time. I am never playing video games against you again."

Slade chuckled. "Don't be such a sore loser, pretty bird."

Robin grumbled. Terra smiled sheepishly, her cheeks flushing red. "You can do it next time," she said encouragingly.

Robin looked at her and smiled. "Thanks, Terra."

Leaning over, Slade kissed Robin's temple. "Want to go again?" Robin looked at him. "I'll go easy on you this time."

Robin picked his controller back up. "Bring it on, old geezer."

Looking back at the screen, they continued to play.

**Seven Months Later…**

"Are we going to a hospital to deliver the baby?" Jinx asked.

Robin folded his arms over his chest, looking at the floor. "Hmm, not sure." He looked up. "It might be better to just do it here. We do have a hospital in the basement under the stairs. Better do this for free."

Terra patted her big tummy gently. "I'd rather do it here." She looked up at Robin. "Can X come?"

Robin smiled at her. "Any friend of yours is welcome."

Jinx gave Robin a confused look. "What about the other Titans? They're your friends, aren't they?"

Robin glanced at Slade over his shoulder. The ex-villain was lost in thought, staring off to the side with his arms folded over his chest. Robin looked back at Jinx.

"I wouldn't know where they were to be honest. Besides, I haven't seen any of them in almost a year."

Jinx nodded in understanding. "I do know for a fact that they disbanded. Where each one went, I don't know." Slade moved away from the wall and left the room without a word. Robin watched him go. "You should see if he's okay."

Nodding at Jinx, Robin followed Slade. He went out into the backyard. Robin stopped behind him.

"I never should have taken you away from your friends," Slade said. "I should have called a truce so that you could be with both your friends and me." The man sighed. "I've been so selfish that I didn't consider your feelings. For that, I'm sorry."

Robin stepped up beside Slade, wrapping his arms around one of his own. "You don't have to apologize." He looked at the ground. Slade looked down at him. "It's better this way. My friends might have tried taking you away from me. I would hate them for that."

There was a pause. Pulling his body around, Slade hugged him. It started to rain. They soon got soaked. Terra watched them through the glass door. She smiled weakly.

"You deserve each other," she whispered. "I hope you stay that way."

Turning around, Terra left and returned to her room for a nap. Slade and Robin entered the house a few minutes later. Jinx smiled at them.

"Save it for the shower, boys," she said with a giggle.

Robin glared at her in a joking way. "Like we would with girls in the house."

Chuckling, Slade grabbed Robin's arm. "Oh I think we will."

Robin tried to protest as Slade pulled him towards the stairs. "No, wait! That's insane! We can't-!"

Jinx was rolling on the floor with laughter. Robin's voice died down. Minutes later, she heard the shower running. Chuckling, she got up and left the house, needing to tell the others where the baby would be born.

* * *

Terra cried out in immense pain. She pushed one last time before hearing the cries of a baby boy. She slumped back in exhaustion, sweat pouring down her face. Red, being the only one close enough to be a doctor, cut the umbilical cord. The baby continued to cry. He soon calmed down after blood and slime was washed off with a towel. Red X wrapped him in a blanket and then gently laid him in Terra's arms. Robin watched from outside the glass room. Slade stood behind him on his right. The boy's face held no expression, but tears were running down his cheeks.

Wrapping his arms around him, Slade whispered in his ear, "I am very proud of you, my little Robin."

Terra looked over at the window. She held the baby's hand and waved it at Robin. Even though she couldn't see him, she smiled at him. Robin gave a watery smile back. The Geomancer looked back down at her baby boy.

"I'm going to name you after your daddy," she said to him. "Grayson, my beautiful baby boy."

The baby, Grayson, smiled slightly, moving his arms around inside the blanket. After telling Terra that she and the baby should sleep, Red X left the room, closing the door behind him. He turned and smiled at Slade and Robin.

"She named him after Robin."

Slade's eyes widened slightly. "She named him Richard?"

Red shook his head. "No, his last name, Grayson." Robin's eyes widened. He didn't know why he did it, but he practically tackled Red X in a hug. His eyes widened in surprise. "Shouldn't this moment be Slade's job?"

Robin didn't answer. He continued to hug X tightly. Slade smiled.

"Don't worry, X, I don't mind."

Red wheezed. "Th-That's all f-fine and dandy, but…I-I can't breathe." Slade gently pulled Robin off the thief. X took several deep breaths to get it back. "So, yes, the boy's name is Grayson." He paused. "Is that a problem?"

Robin wiped his eyes. "N-No, Grayson is fine." He paused. "Can I see Terra really quick?"

Red nodded. "For a minute. She needs rest."

Nodding, Robin removed himself from Slade's hold. He opened the door and stepped inside. Terra smiled weakly at him.

"Hi." Robin sat down in the chair beside her. "I hope you don't mind the name Grayson. You can pick the middle name, if you want?"

Robin smiled. "Grayson MJ. MJ are the initials for my parents' names, Mary and John."

Terra smiled. "Mary-John is perfect. He also needs a last name. What do you suggest?"

Robin shrugged. "What's your last name?"

"Markov."

Robin smiled. "Why not give him your last name?"

Terra blushed slightly. Looking down, she saw that Grayson was asleep. "Because I gave him his first name." She paused. "Why not Wilson?"

Robin blinked in confusion. "Slade's last name?" Terra nodded. Robin didn't reply for a long time. He looked away. "I, um…" He looked up at her. "Give me _one _second."

Robin left the room, closing the door behind him. Slade was still in the room.

"Is everything alright?"

Robin rubbed the back of his head. "We came up with Grayson MJ, but we need a last name." Robin looked up at Slade. "She wants to name him Grayson MJ Wilson. I was wondering if that was okay."

Slade seemed undisturbed about the last name, unlike Robin had been. "She wants to include my name in your son's?" Robin nodded. "Why did you have to ask if it's okay?"

Robin rubbed the back of his head again. "I wasn't sure it would be."

Smiling, Slade grabbed Robin's face in his hands, staring deep into each others' eyes. "I would be _honored_ if you gave your son my last name." Slade kissed Robin, who kissed back. "I love you so much."

Robin smiled. "I think I love you more."

Slade lowered his hands. "You should love Terra and your son more than me right now."

Robin nodded. "You're right. Thank you." Robin turned around and reentered the room. Terra opened her eyes. "Wilson is perfect."

Terra smiled. "Grayson MJ Wilson it is then."

Robin hugged Terra. She slowly fell asleep in his arms. Before leaving, he rubbed Grayson's bald head gently. "I love you, Grayson."

Kissing his fingers, Robin laid them on Grayson's forehead, smiled, and then left the room.

* * *

"Oh, come on Grayson! Stop throwing your peas!"

Robin dodged another thrown handful of flying green projectiles. They hit Slade square in the face, forcing him to close his eyes in surprise. Robin started laughing his head off.

"He throws and aims well," he said, after regaining his breath. "Just like his daddy." Slade wiped mashed peas off his blind eye. Terra wiped Grayson's face. "Eat your peas, bud."

Grayson was laughing. Robin smiled at him. Shaking her head in amusement, Terra picked up more peas in the tiny spoon. She made helicopter noises as she waved the spoon around in the baby's face. Robin continued to smile at the both of them.

"Time for a perfect landing," Terra said playfully.

Grayson had been watching the moving spoon, making him dizzy. He puked up a little bit, spraying the table. Robin and Terra backed up in surprise and disgust. Slade picked up his mug of coffee.

"I'm not cleaning up after him," he said casually and then took a sip.

Terra got up and got a wet washcloth. She wiped Grayson's face and hands. Robin cleaned up the rest as the Geomancer took the baby out of the kitchen and then went upstairs. Slade set his coffee mug down and stood up. Robin threw the washcloth in the sink.

"Are you having fun being a father yet?"

Robin allowed Slade to rest against his smaller body against the sink, wrapping his arms around his chest. Robin smiled at him.

"Mostly."

They started to kiss.

"And _that_, Grayson, is true love."

Robin's face turned red. Slade quickly stepped away from him. They looked at Terra, who had Grayson, clean, in her arms.

"He's too young to be seeing _that_," Robin said.

Terra smiled. "It would be a great life lesson for him."

Slade chuckled lightly. Grayson started to laugh. Robin smiled. He walked up to Terra and picked up his son.

"Who's my very special boy?" he asked playfully. "Grayson is! Yes you are!"

Terra walked over to Slade. They watched Robin having fun with his son. The Geomancer suddenly became sad.

"This is wicked of me, but I don't know if I want Grayson and myself living here anymore." Slade looked down at her. "I talked to Red about it and he helped find us a place about two miles away from here. I want to move in and take Grayson with me." Tears formed in her eyes. "Robin has to stay here, with you. He would have less time with his son that way." Slade looked back at Robin, who was having too much fun with his son to hear Terra talking. "I want Red to live with me and Grayson."

Slade and Terra watched Robin in silence. He smiled weakly. "He would understand." Terra looked up at him. "I know he will."

Terra looked back at Robin, who was whispering sweet words to Grayson's delicate ears. Terra's tears vanished. She walked up to Robin, who looked at her and smiled.

"I know, it's nappy time."

Terra smiled sadly, which Robin didn't notice. "Time for a nap, Grayson," she said as cheerfully as she could while taking the baby in her arms. She waved his hand at his dad. "Say nighty-night to daddy."

Grayson made gurgle noises in reply. Holding the boy to her chest, Terra left and went upstairs to the baby's room. Slade stood beside Robin.

"No matter what happens," Slade began, "you will be a great father."

Robin looked up at him, but Slade didn't return the gaze. He then looked back again. "I know I will."

Slade and Robin stayed standing in the kitchen, not saying a single word.

* * *

Grayson was now seven months old. He was barely learning how to crawl. Terra had kept her plans from Robin the entire time. She decided that now was the time to do it.

"Hey, X, can you play with Grayson for a minute? I need to talk to Slade and Robin."

Red X smiled. "Sure."

"Thank you."

Slade, Robin, and Terra entered the hallway.

"What's up?" Robin asked.

Terra looked at him, her eyes narrowed slightly. "Grayson is seven months old now and for six months, I have kept something from you," she said, sadly.

Robin's eyebrows raised up in confusion. "You've kept something from me?"

Terra nodded. "When I was still pregnant with him, I…I thought that it would be a bad idea to stay here in this house any longer." Terra blinked her tears away. "Red found several houses that he, Grayson, and I could live in."

Robin's eyes were narrowed. "Wh-What are you trying to say?" he asked, utterly confused.

Terra sighed heavily. "I don't think Grayson and I should live here with you and Slade anymore."

Silence filled the hall. The three people could hear Red X baby-talking Grayson. Robin's mouth was opened slightly in confusion.

"You…You mean…" Terra looked up at him. "You want to move out?"

Terra nodded. "The house I picked is only two miles away from here. It will fit Grayson, X, and me together." Sadness crept into Robin's eyes. "Look, I'm sorry, but it's too crowded here and the only person you deserve to be with is Slade." Robin was shaking his head in disbelief. "You two deserve each other and it would probably be better if we went our separate ways." Tears formed in Robin's eyes. "You would still be Grayson's dad, Robin, but you would just be ten minutes away. I mean, we're not even married so it shouldn't matter as much. And I would totally let you see him, whenever you wanted, you know?"

Robin backed into the wall. Slade steadied him as he stared at Terra in shock. "You…You're talking about taking my son away from me!"

Terra shook her head frantically. "N-No, it's not like that at all, I swear! I just…" Terra lowered her head and sighed. "I just think it would be better if we went our separate ways and lived away from each other. It would be best for everyone if Grayson and I moved out of the house; Slade's and your house." She looked at the crying Robin. "S-Slade said you'd understand. _Please_ understand."

Robin stared sadly at Terra in silence for a long time. He soon wiped his eyes. "N-No, you're right; it would be better this way." Robin looked at her. "I do understand. A-And, I could b-be with him whenever I want." He sniffed in as hard as he could. "I-If you want to m-move out, then…" He paused, tears forming in his eyes again. "Y-Yeah, go ahead and move out. I don't care." He started to turn. "I don't…care."

Without another word, Robin left the hallway, walked up the stairs, and left out of sight. Slade followed him seconds later. Falling to her knees, Terra started crying and sobbing, her face in her hands. Meanwhile, Robin was sitting on the roof, the wind blowing through his hair. Almost dry tear tracks were visible on his cheeks. Slade joined him a few second later, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, pretty bird."

Clutching at his chest, Robin cried against him. "D-Did I do s-something w-wrong? Wh-Why would sh-she w-want this t-to h-h-happen?"

Slade cradled him in his arms. "You did everything right," he said soothingly. "You're a great dad and Terra knows that. She just wants to make you happy." Robin sobbed against him. "It's going to be better this way, I promise." Pushing him back, Slade wiped the tears from his face. "It'll just be you and me again; happy…together."

Robin sniffed. "Are you sure?"

Slade smiled at him. "Definitely."

Robin smiled weakly. He rested his head on Slade's chest. "O-Okay."

Slade hugged him close. Robin could hear and feel his heartbeat. The smooth, even rhythm calmed him down, making his tears stop. The two lovers stayed on the roof in silence, long after the sun went down. Robin then knew: no matter what, he would _always_ be happy. And the only one deserving of that happiness was Slade, the one he loved the most.


	16. The End

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1. Also, the loving and caring sex scene at the end was inspired by Wedding Dress by Derek Webb. I do not own that song

Slade, Robin, Grayson, Terra, Red X, and a few suitcases were standing on the porch. Grayson was eight months old. Terra was holding him in her arms. She smiled sadly at Robin.

"Remember, you can visit him any time and any day, as long as we're home. You are still his father you know."

Robin nodded. "I'll visit every Thursday through Sunday. If you won't be home, I want you to inform me. Okay?"

Terra nodded and smiled. "We will." Everyone was silent for a while. "Well, we'll be seeing you." Terra looked down at Grayson. "Say bye-bye to daddy."

Robin took the baby in his arms, smiling down at him. "I love you, Grayson."

He kissed his son's forehead before handing him back to Terra, who smiled and said good-bye. Holding the suitcases, Red took them down the steps. Terra stared at Robin as the thief put them in the trunk of the car.

"See you later, kid!"

Smiling one last time, Terra walked down the steps and headed for the vehicle. Red got in the driver seat while Terra strapped Grayson into his booster seat. After looking at Robin one more time, she got in and shut the door. Seconds went by before Red slowly pulled away. Robin watched it drive down the street a ways, then turn the corner and out of sight. He continued to watch even though it was gone. Tears formed in his eyes. Slade rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"At least they won't be gone forever. You'll be able to see them whenever you want."

Robin continued to cry, saying, "It just wouldn't be the same."

Slade wrapped his arms around Robin's chest. "I know." They were silent for a while. The sun started setting on the horizon. "Let's go back inside."

Nodding, Robin followed him into the house. Slade grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. They entered their bedroom. Without a word from either of them, Slade smiled weakly at him. Holding his face in his hands, he softly kissed him on the lips. Robin rested his hand on Slade's own, one tear falling from each eye. He kissed harder back, the salty tears vanishing under their hands. Ending the kiss, Slade pulled Robin towards the bed. Carefully pushing him onto his back, he got on top of him and started kissing him again while starting to undress each other. Slade tossed his shirt to the floor. Robin lifted his legs bent at the knee to push his jeans and boxers off. He then helped Slade push his own jeans down. Once fully naked, he wrapped his knees around his waist and pulled him down. Their crotches pressed firmly together. Grabbing the base of his penis and tilting it down, Slade forced it into Robin's tight hole and thrust inward softly. The boy moaned softly as he grinded slowly against him. Slade had his hands pressed to the bed beside his shoulders for momentum, keeping most of his weight off him.

Still thrusting slow and firm, Slade passionately kissed Robin, massaging his tongue and mixing their saliva. Robin wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing back. When they needed to breathe, they broke apart and stared into each others' eyes. Robin didn't make a sound as Slade caringly made love to him. After a few more thrusts, which got a little harder, Robin finally closed his eyes. Somehow, the pleasure inside of him was comforting. He arched his head back slightly when Slade hit a sweet spot and moaned long and slow. Slade lightly kissed his throat, running his tongue along his Adam's apple.

A few minutes had gone by before Slade's pace slowed. Within seconds he stopped, breathing heavily. Robin slowly opened his eyes and moved his left hand to the right side of his face. Slade smiled softly at him, feeling his delicate touch on the scar that crossed his ruined eye. Resting most of his body against the smaller frame underneath him, he leaned down for another kiss, his eyes closing. Robin closed his eyes again while running his hands through his unruly white hair, kissing firmly back.

As if they were one with their bodies, the two lovers were thinking the same thing. Slade and Robin's heated passion was blazing. They both wished this wonderful moment would last forever. Slade vowed to love and cherish Robin until death tore them apart. He was going to do _anything_ to keep the one he loved happy. No matter what. Their love would stay within their hearts until the end of time. _No one_ would be able to tear them apart.

Because true love would never die.

**T H E - E N D**


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

Snow. Pure white, wholesome snow. It was everywhere, leaving no trace of grass or a flower or even the sun behind. It was always cold in Jump City, California. The city had died. Skyscrapers were covered in snow. Their windows were broken and the craftsmanship was covered in graffiti. Dark, ominous clouds blanketed the entire sky. Over half of the people had deserted the area. Poor people were all that was left. Crime was still high and villains terrorized the city. People no longer cared about how things were. It was getting harder and harder to live every day.

It had been close to twelve years since the Teen Titans had disbanded. No one knew what had happened to them. They stopped trying to protect their city. It was rumored that they all went their separate ways. Only the super heroes of the team knew where they were. They all had one thing in common: they had given up. They gave up when their leader and best friend vanished. They had given up on trying to find each other. They had given up on being happy.

* * *

A long, soft, black-haired man of about twenty-nine trudged through the snow of the dark city. He was alone, like most people were during the current days. He went on silently, looking down as he walked. He was wearing a heavy winter coat to keep warm, his hands deep in his pockets. With his right hand, he held a round device. He traced over it continuously with his thumb, as though he was expecting it to spring to life at any moment. The man soon reached an even darker, more narrowed part of the ruined City of Jump. He hardly paid attention to two boys dressed almost like aliens, standing in front of an abandoned circus cage. One was licking a snow cone. A green seal was playing with a ball on his nose.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!"

The boy with the snow cone suddenly hurled his cold treat at the poor creature. The man stopped upon hearing the seal's cry of surprise. After kicking snow on the poor seal, the boys walked away. The man turned around to make sure the poor creature was okay. His dark, crystal-blue eyes widened slightly as the seal turned into a small, green, fat, bald guy. He wiped the snow cone off his face.

"Stupid kids," he muttered. Making sure the coast was clear, the man approached the cage. The young green adult looked up upon hearing the crunching snow. He tried to smile, but not succeeding well. The man stopped in front of the cage. "Oh, hello mister. What would you like to see? A dog?" The young man turned into a dog for a few seconds before changing back. "Or how about a cat?" He changed into a cat and then a tiger before turning back into his human form. The man didn't reply. The green man's weak smile faltered. "I didn't think I was that boring."

The man stared sadly at the caged person. "What are you even doing in there?"

The bald man sat down and folded his arms over his chest. "It's to keep me in and those monsters out," he replied, slightly frightened. "But believe me, I wasn't always like this; scared of those brats."

The man tilted his head slightly to the side. "What do you mean?"

The shapeshifter sighed. "I used to be a member of the famous Teen Titans. When our alien friend, Starfire, vanished, we searched for her for days before our leader turned up missing too. The rest of us tried to find both of them, but we gave up after months of searching. We decided to disband and go our own separate ways. Then the city turned into this." The man sighed again. "I forgot what it was like to have friends. Not a day goes by that I wish we had tried harder to find our friends that went missing." The man paused and looked up, smiling dejectedly. "You look pretty busy, sir. I'll let you continue on your way."

Standing up, the green man went to the back of his confinement. The man stared at him for a little while longer before continuing on his way. Half an hour later, he arrived at a broken down phone booth. With no one around, he stepped inside and dialed a few numbers. Hitting the pound key, the booth started to hum. It soon started moving downward and out of sight. About thirty seconds later, the booth stopped and the door opened. The man stepped into a dimly lit hallway. He walked down it until reaching a basement area with large monitors and control panels. There was security footage of the city on the screens. Ignoring them, the man headed for a tall flight of stairs. He walked up the steps until he reached a metal door. After placing his hand on it for five seconds, the door slid open. He walked through, the door sliding shut behind him.

The man soon entered the inside of what looked like a house. Taking off his winter coat, he placed it on the back of a black La-Z-Boy chair. His black and blue striped scarf joined it soon after. Taking out a set of keys, the man walked into a dimly lit kitchen. He threw the keys on the counter before going to the refrigerator. Opening it, he saw a jug of orange juice. He took it out and poured himself a small glass before putting it back and closing the door.

The man gulped down his juice and then set the glass in the sink. He ran a strong hand through his hair while heading for a flight of stairs. He climbed the steps and entered a hallway. Upon wiping his face with his right hand, he reached a closed door. The man grasped and turned the door knob, pushing the wooden door inward. A small light coming from a lamp filled the room with a soft, dark glow. An old, black lab raised his head from a king-sized bed with red, satin sheets. His tail wagged upon seeing the man.

"You're late, Robin."

The man sighed in irritation. He sat down on the empty side of the bed and started removing his boots and long, black socks. "So what else is new? And it's Nightwing."

On the other side of the bed, an even older man with short, white hair was leaning against a headboard, a book in front of his face. He didn't look up from it. "We agreed every two Friday nights at nine. It's ten-thirty." The man turned a page. "And I prefer calling you Robin."

Nightwing shook his head while undressing. "And I wonder why I come back all the time," he muttered. After throwing his slightly wet clothes to the floor, he got under the covers and laid down. His hands were behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. "I was passing a run-down circus on my way over here. I ignored it until the cries of a poor seal caught my ears."

The man looked up from his book. "A seal?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah," Robin, or Nightwing, said without looking at the man beside him. "But it wasn't really a seal."

The older man quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'it wasn't really a seal'?"

Nightwing turned his head to look at him. "Beast Boy decided to join the circus," he replied casually. The man stared expressionlessly at the younger next to him. Nightwing looked back at the ceiling. "He keeps himself locked in a cage to keep the monsters out. He looked really worn out too."

"Did he recognize you?"

Nightwing shook his head. "Not at all." He looked back at the man. "The Titans stopped being friends after you kidnapped me, Slade. I feel bad for them."

Nightwing's one and only true love, Slade, stared at him for a while before returning to his book. "I can't help but feel the same way."

Nightwing looked back at the ceiling. The two men were quiet for a while. "Why do we keep meeting up like this, Slade? You're the one who said I deserved someone better than you, and, yet, we keep hooking up for just one night twice a month." He paused to look at him again. "Why do you keep changing your mind?"

Slade didn't reply right away. Sighing lightly, he set his book down. Rolling onto his side, he stared at Nightwing's face. "I know I told myself I wouldn't miss you, pretty bird, but I keep remembering what it feels like beside you. Besides," Slade pushed his face into Nightwing's soft hair, "I miss your hair in my face."

Nightwing rolled his eyes while Slade chuckled lightly. "No, you just love me _way_ too much."

"What's wrong with that?"

Nightwing rolled onto his side to look at Slade and then smiled. "Absolutely nothing."

Raising his left hand, Slade rested it on the side of Nightwing's face. "Perfect answer," he said, pecking a kiss to his lips. "I could never stop thinking about you."

Closing his eyes, Slade forced his experienced, wet tongue into Nightwing's mouth, massaging his own. Nightwing deepened the kiss. Slade then rolled over on top of him. They continued to kiss passionately. The dog barked deeply.

"Quiet, Max," Nightwing said after Slade allowed him a breath. Slade stared at his love with a smile on his face. Something suddenly beeped. The two men stared wide-eyed at each other. Nightwing reverted his eyes. "I need to take that."

Rolling his eyes, Slade moved off Nightwing. "Way to ruin the mood, Robin," he said haughtily. He rolled over onto his other side. Nightwing glared at Slade's back before stumbling out of bed. He pulled out a black communicator from his pant pocket. "Can't it wait?"

Nightwing opened the lid. He examined the small screen for a moment before snapping it shut. "Nope, sorry," he said, heading for an oak dresser. He placed the communicator on top. "It's urgent."

Quickly sifting through the top drawer, Nightwing found what he was looking for. Silently moving the sheets off him, Slade stood up and approached him. Nightwing was trying to get dressed in his spare Nightwing suit. He was quickly turned around by none other than Slade. He pinned him to the wall, holding his hands by his head.

"It can wait five minutes," he said smugly.

Nightwing glared at him. "No, it can't. Someone could be-Mmph!"

Slade kissed Nightwing roughly. He quickly succumbed to the passionate kiss and relaxed against the wall. Grabbing under his thigh, Slade lifted his leg and then thrust upward, catching his entrance perfectly. Nightwing grunted against his mouth at the sudden intrusion. The kiss ended as they both panted hot air. Slade started moving inside of him, allowing him to wrap his arms around his neck. He then grasped his hips and pushed in farther, a moan escaping Nightwing's throat. Slade's pace quickened, hitting his prostate over and over.

"You…b-bastard-Ah!"

Nightwing reverted his eyes down to stare at Slade's heaving stomach. He held his hands on his shoulders, digging his fingertips into the strong muscles. Slade quickly hoisted both of his legs up, making him wrap his legs around his waist. He then quickened his pace again, his thrusts becoming more forceful.

"Y-Y-You'll…th-thank me…l-l-l-later…"

With a few more, hard thrusts, Slade came inside of Nightwing. He soon stopped, breathing deeply. Sweat was trailing down their backs, legs, arms, and faces. Robin lowered his feet back to the floor. He was the first to get his strength and breath back.

"Okay, yes, thank you! Can I go now?"

Slade removed himself from Nightwing and stepped back. "Just come back, alright?"

Nodding, Nightwing pulled on clean boxers. He quickly suited up, gave Slade a quick kiss, and then started to leave, grabbing a mask on his way out. Slade shook his head in annoyance, his arms folded across his chest. Nightwing left him alone with Max and his brooding attitude. After a few seconds, he decided to get dressed and wait for him downstairs. Meanwhile, Nightwing put his mask over his eyes and left the underground room. It took about ten minutes to arrive at his destination. Landing on a rooftop, he looked around the area. He saw two figures_—_one on their knees, the other standing_—_talking in between large buildings. Reaching into his back pocket of his utility belt, he pulled out a set of night vision binoculars. He placed them to his masked eyes and adjusted the lenses. His eyes widened slightly upon seeing who it was.

"No way! Starfire?"

Hastily putting the high-tech binoculars away, Nightwing dived off the building. He rolled across the snow for a smooth landing. The standing figure was wearing brown armor on his shoulders and he held a three-inch thick disk in his hand. He aimed a red laser on his free hand at the crouching figure, who was a girl with long, flowing red hair. Nightwing recognized her as his alien friend, Starfire. Kicking off the ground, he dove.

"…Can ever change it-"

"HAA!"

Nightwing tackled the man named Warp towards an alley. Flipping over, he threw him towards the inside wall at the end. Warp crashed into the concrete and then fell to the ground, his teeth clenched in anger. Whipping out two disks, Nightwing threw them at the old man. They exploded on impact when they hit his arm. Nightwing jumped towards the blazing fire that had erupted. It dissipated, revealing Warp behind a barrier. He closed his eyes after lowering it.

"Another time perhaps."

Warp vanished through the snow. Nightwing punched the spot where he had just been standing. Starfire slowly approached him as he hid in the shadows. He stood up straight.

"Its good to see you again."

Starfire's eyes were wide when she stopped. "Robin?"

Turning around, Nightwing approached her. "I haven't used that name in a long time." The hero came out of the shadows. "Call me…Nightwing."

* * *

Several gears rotated in the high ceiling. Nightwing had taken Starfire back to his underground control room. She walked around, finding a glass case with Robin's old uniform and mask inside it, preserved to prevent damage. She stared silently at it.

"A lot happened after you went missing," Nightwing said behind her. Starfire turned to look at him. "I'm not so sure where I should begin."

Starfire smiled weakly at her friend. "I just want to know what happened after following Warp through the vortex."

Nightwing's eyes widened slightly. Looking off to the side, he rubbed the back of his head. "Erm, well, the Titans and I went searching for you. On the fifth night, I went to search on my own. I checked the park and sat there on a bench, trying to think of where you could've flown off to." He paused to look at her. "Then, something happened to me."

Starfire nodded. "Friend Cyborg said you lost touch with them. He did not say exactly why."

This next part was going to be hard. How was Nightwing going to explain to Starfire about him and Slade? How would she react?

"Well, I was, um-"

"-Kidnapped by me." Nightwing looked up. Starfire quickly turned around, her eyes and hands glowing. Slade stood in front of them, staring blankly at her. "Hello, Starfire."

Her powers died down before she looked at Nightwing. "Robin, who is this man? Why is he down here?"

Nightwing wasn't paying attention to her. He was glaring at Slade. "Why must you always be so blunt, Slade?! Jesus!"

Starfire jumped back in surprise, her eyes and hands glowing again. Slade wasn't disturbed.

"If you have hurt friend Robin, I will-!"

Nightwing appeared in front of her, waving his hands in front of her face. "W-Wait, Starfire! Its okay! Slade's not a villain anymore!" Starfire lowered her hands slightly. "He's not going to hurt you, I swear."

Starfire's powers died away again. "But Robin, why is he here? He is our enemy."

Nightwing lowered his arms and shook his head. "Starfire, its fine. Slade's not the enemy anymore. He and I, um-" Nightwing stopped. Did Starfire even know what gay people were on Tameran? "We are, how should I say, um-Hey!"

Starfire stared at the two men in confusion after Slade wrapped his arms around Nightwing in a loving embrace. "Starfire, I'm sorry, but Robin and I have been together for eleven years," he said casually.

Robin's temple throbbed. "Again with the bluntness!"

Starfire glanced between the two of them a few times. "What do you mean by, "together"?" she asked confused.

Nightwing managed to get out of Slade's hold. He stepped up to his old friend. "Starfire, does your planet know about different, um, sexual preferences?"

Starfire took a few seconds to think. "We do have something like that on Tameran. It is the same here on Earth, yes?"

Nightwing was glad that she understood. "Yes, it is. So you know what Bisexuals and Homosexuals are then?"

"We have different names, but yes, I do know," she answered.

Nightwing breathed a sigh of relief. "That makes this easier then. And what Slade means by together, he means-"

"-In love," Slade said, feeling irritated. "Robin and I are gay for each other."

Nightwing turned to him in annoyance. "Stop being so blunt! And it's _Nightwing_!"

Slade just stood there, staring expressionlessly at him. Starfire stepped forward.

"Robin, I do not understand. I do understand what Slade means, but I do not understand how." Nightwing turned to her. "When my sister, Blackfire, came to visit, I thought you seemed interested in her. And that foul female, Kitten, was interested in you and you-"

Slade walked past Nightwing, stopping in front of Starfire. "Let me put this simply." Nightwing rolled his eyes and muttered something about blunt idiots. Slade ignored him. "Robin and I are Bisexuals and we are in love. Even a child would understand that."

Starfire was still slightly confused, but she replied, "Yes, that makes sense."

Slade nodded. "Okay, then you probably want to know _why_ Robin chose me instead of someone else. Am I right?"

Starfire nodded. "I have always believed that friend Robin hated you after you had hurt us with your tiny machines."

Nightwing pushed Slade aside to stand in front of Starfire. "I always thought that too, but after a while I realized that I was wrong about the whole thing. If Slade hadn't kidnapped me, I would never have found out."

It was Slade's turn to push Nightwing aside. "I will not lie to you: I tortured Robin to try and make him forget about you." Anger quickly appeared in Starfire's eyes. "Don't worry, that stupid plan failed miserably. I hated myself afterward for doing it in the first place." The anger vanished. "He was connected to a lie detector and I asked him if he hated me. When he replied with a "yes", he was electrocuted." Slade continued telling Starfire about everything that had happened up until now, including the stuff with Brother Blood, Red X, and Terra. He even included the times when he and Robin had sex. "About six years ago, I told Robin that he deserved someone better than me. I suggested that we stop seeing each other. He became Nightwing to be a hero again."

"Unfortunately, Slade and I can't stay away from each other," Nightwing added.

"Anyway, we agreed to see each other two Fridays a month. Tonight was one of those nights," Slade concluded.

Everyone was silent for a bit. Starfire gave him a nod. "If Robin is happy with you, Slade, then I am happy for the both of you."

Slade smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

Nightwing stood beside Slade. "I know this must be a shock to you, Star, but I'm pretty sure it'll calm down soon enough." Starfire just nodded. Nightwing then looked at Slade. "Can you take Starfire into the house? I need to try and find Warp."

Slade nodded. "If you will follow me," he told her.

Nodding, Starfire followed Slade upstairs. Nightwing went to his controls to search his security footage. Meanwhile, Starfire sat down on the living room couch while Slade poured her a cup of warm tea. Max sniffed the girl for several minutes. Slade pushed the dog away before sitting next to her with two mugs in his hands. She took one and sipped it.

"So, you're not mad at me then?" Slade asked, holding his mug with both hands.

Setting her mug down after drinking some tea, Starfire started petting Max's head. "No, I am not mad. I am just a little surprised."

Slade looked inside his cup and was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry for what I did to you and your friends. I was a selfish bastard." Starfire looked at him. "I only cared about what I wanted." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Starfire smiled. "Do not apologize, Slade. I have forgiven you."

The once psychotic villain smiled back. "Thank you." Slade looked back at his mug. "What is Robin going to do after he finds Warp?"

Starfire went back to petting Max. "He wants me to return to my time in order to take the Clock of Time back to my past. I do not belong in this time."

They were silent again. Max rested his muzzle on Starfire's knee. Slade sighed.

"Will you promise me something?"

They looked at each other.

"Yes," Starfire replied.

"Promise me that, whatever my past self tries to do, make sure you protect Robin from me. I don't want him to do something stupid. I don't want my past self taking him away from you and his friends like I did."

Starfire stared at Slade in silence for a few seconds. She nodded. "I promise to protect Robin from you with my life."

A small smile graced Slade's face. "Thank you."

The basement door suddenly opened. Nightwing stepped inside. "I found Warp. After we go back downstairs, I'm going to contact the others and we're going to help you return to your time."

Starfire nodded. "Then let us hurry."

Nightwing gave her a nod before looking at Slade. "Suit up. You're coming too."

Nightwing left before Slade could get angry at him. He and Starfire stood up.

"Don't tell your Robin what I did to him in this time," he told her. "And don't tell my Robin what you promised me."

Starfire nodded. "I will not tell either of them."

After a quick nod, Slade left. Starfire went downstairs to meet up with Nightwing. The ex-villain joined them soon after, fully clothed including his two-tone mask. Robin shook his head.

"I think it would be better if the Titans saw who you were. Take the mask off."

Slade smirked. "Then take off yours."

Nightwing glared at him. "With Starfire around? She's returning to her time. You can't alter the past or future. If she saw my entire face, it will jeopardize her present that is so many years in the past." Nightwing paused. Closing his eyes tight, he massaged the right side of his face. "Time travel hurts my brain."

Slade pushed Nightwing up to one of the control panels. "Just contact your friends, okay, pretty bird?"

Nightwing glared at him. "It would be nice if you didn't tell Starfire my stupid pet name."

"But it isn't a stupid pet name."

"Yes it is! Pet names are for teenagers!" Starfire watched as the two men argued. "I'm a grown man and I demand you stop calling me-!"

Slade turned Nightwing around to the controls. "Just call them in, Robin."

Giving Slade an annoyed look, Nightwing pushed the big, red button on his control panel. Three signals were sent out, one to Titans Tower, one to the circus, and one to the broken down, abandoned apartment complex.

"Well, let's hope they show up," Nightwing said. "Let's go."

* * *

The battle was long and tedious. Warp had been reduced to nothing but a baby, in which Beast Boy had quipped, "I'm not changing _any_ diapers". As much as the Titans didn't want her to go, Starfire stepped through the portal and returned to her time. It was now fully closed, the Titans, Nightwing, and Slade staying quiet for a while.

"Dudes, I so need a Soy Slim Fast," Beast Boy said.

Cyborg grinned. "Yeah…and a wig."

Everyone but Raven and Slade laughed at the joke. Nightwing smiled.

"Well, now that everyone is happy to be together again, we should become the Titans again."

Cyborg's grin faltered. "That would be great and all, but the tower is in disrepair and my power supply is diminishing." He pointed a finger at Nightwing's chest. "And you still have to explain why Slade helped us."

Slade glanced at Nightwing out of the corner of his eye. The hero nodded. "I will after we get back to the tower, and after we get you a new power supply."

Cyborg shook his head. "That stuff ran out three years ago. I only have a few months left."

Nightwing smiled. "That's because I took them all. It's back at Slade's and my place-"

"Wait, what?!" Beast Boy asked confused. "Yours and Slade's place? You live with each other?"

Nightwing sweat dropped. "Um, well, sort of-"

Slade decided to be blunt again. "Two Fridays of every month Robin and I have sex."

Nightwing's masked eyes clouded over with dread. The other Titans were wide-eyed in surprise.

"Stop…being…blunt!" Nightwing shouted at him. Slade turned to him. "They're going to get the wrong impression you bas-! HEY!"

Since Slade was _still _taller than Nightwing, he leaned over him and kissed him on the mouth. The Titans were shocked to say the least. Ending the passionate kiss, Slade smirked at him.

"They won't get the wrong impression now, pretty bird."

Nightwing's temple throbbed. "I hate you."

Raven was the first to recover. She actually smiled. "I always had a feeling you two would hook up."

Slade allowed Nightwing to stand up straight. He glared at the older man. "Anyway, we have to go. Cyborg needs a fresh battery."

"And a touch-up to go with it," Cyborg added. "My hardware is rusted and old." With everyone agreeing, they left and returned to Nightwing's underground control room. He gave Cyborg his brand, spanking new battery. "Thanks man."

"Any time." With everyone settled in the warm house, Nightwing told them everything that had happened the last twelve years. "I met Beast Boy earlier before coming here to be with Slade. That was when I found Starfire."

Beast Boy and Cyborg's eyes were wide in surprise.

"Jeez, man, what a way to live."

"I'm more shocked that you got a girl pregnant," Beast Boy said.

Nightwing chuckled nervously. "Really, it was an accident. I haven't seen Grayson since he was five." He paused. "So, are you guys okay with Slade and me being together or are you grossed out by it?"

Beast Boy grinned. "You kidding me? If you're happy, then I'm happy. It is weird, but I'm cool with it."

"I agree," Cyborg said. "If you love him, then you love him. No reason to feel embarrassed or anything."

Raven smiled. "We wouldn't be very good friends if we didn't care, Nightwing."

Slade wrapped his arms around the not-so-little boy, a smile on his face. "Then you wouldn't mind us living with you at the tower?"

Nightwing rolled his eyes. "I thought we decided _not_ to live together."

Slade chuckled in his ear. "Maybe I changed my mind."

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg laughed.

"No, we don't mind," Cyborg said. "You just need to help me fix the tower first."

Nightwing smiled. "Thanks. I really have missed you guys."

The Titans smiled.

"And we've missed you dude."

"Yeah, man."

"What they said."

Max barked happily. Nightwing turned to him after Slade let go. "Yes, Max, you're coming too."

Slade looked at the Titans. "We do have extra rooms if you need them. But for now, it's some Slade/Robin Alone Time."

Nightwing blushed. "He means its time for bed. I'll show you to your rooms." Everyone went upstairs. Raven had a room to herself while Cyborg and Beast Boy shared the other one. "Good night. See you in the morning."

"Night!"

The friends closed their doors. Yawning, Nightwing joined Slade in their room, closing the door behind him.

"Can we get back to what we were doing now?" Slade asked as they got into bed.

Nightwing sighed. "If you apologize for being so blunt, then I might."

Slade rolled over on top of him and smirked. "I apologize, pretty bird." He kissed Nightwing for a few seconds. "But just know that you can't resist me."

Nightwing smirked, his eyes glinting. "I guess not."

Chuckling, Slade bent down for another passionate kiss. Nightwing gripped his hair and kissed passionately back.

_I will continue to hold you if you promise to keep on loving me. Without you, I couldn't possibly go on._


End file.
